What to Expect out of Life
by Rhee Reinna
Summary: Daryl Dixon absolutely didn't want, need, nor expecting a relationship, but the moment he looks in her eyes, he knows she was meant for him. What happens when she melted his icy heart? Will love come? Or hatred appears? "God please let me to fulfill that promise" Daryl x OC R&R. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**I'm new to this so please take care of me! I used to write Anime fanfiction... but I moved all of my story to my other account named Uehara Sakura... anyway, sorry if this is not good and I think I might have some grammars and misspelling, sorry about that.. and I redo my previous story, so I'll start from the very beginning ...but please Enjoy!**

**1st FIXED BY SoleFaith Thank you sooo much :3**

**2nd FIXED (07/03/2016) **

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Days Gone Bye**

Rosalyn Miller wasn't exactly fond of guns, or any kind of weapons, but here she was, walking down the street with guns in her hand, pocket, and bag.

She was a 27 years old woman who worked as a doctor right before the apocalypse began. As a result, she has never touch any weapon. Well on second thought, her father used to teach her to use one before she moved to Georgia because of her job, but since then, she never touched any kind of guns except for knives. Then there was the outbreak. Now she has to move from house to house, trying to stay alive, looking for food. Surviving.

Rosalyn turned her head around when her ears picked up the clacking sound of horse's footsteps coming closer. Her eyes caught a man riding a horse with a sheriff outfit. He slowly approached her with his horse. He stopped his horse near her and got off, he took off his hat and looked at her. The man wore a baffled expression "Hello?" he greeted as Rosalyn stared at him.

"Um... Hi?" she hesitantly replied

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you" He apologized. "I'm Rick Grimes. It's nice to see a living person." he extended his hand towards the woman.

"Rosalyn Miller. The feeling's mutual." she smiled and shook his hand.

"Anyone else with you?" Rick asked

"No, not for a while now." she answered, "Wait- I think I've seen you somewhere." she muttered while studying his face

"I'm a sheriff, ma'am." he chuckled.

"Well, I can clearly see that." she chuckled "But no, I definitely know you from somewhere...but where?" She bit her lip before closing her eyes and muttering to herself, trying to remember him where she knew him from.

Her eyes opened as she smiled widely at him "Ah! You're _that_ Rick Grimes! I was in charge of you in the hospital!" she exclaimed.

"You're a nurse?" he questioned while raising his eyebrow

"Doctor." she corrected

"No wonder your name sounded familiar. I think heard people mentioning your name when I was unconscious." Rick nodded "But if I recall correctly, wasn't your name was Dr. Alexandra Miller...?"

"About that..." She rubbed the back of her head "My full name is Rosalyn Alexandra Miller, but I rarely use Alexandra-except at the hospital"

"Oh...okay, are you heading to somewhere?" he asked.

"Not at the moment" she shrugged lightly.

"Wanna come with me?" he offered as he put on his hat once more.

"Depends... where are you going?" she asked

"I'm headin' up to Atlanta for my family." Rick explained

"Ah...Lori and Carl isn't it?" she guessed as Rick nodded. "Hm... since I have no where to go, I'll come with you"

Rick nodded and extended his hand towards her. "Alright then. It's settled."

Rosalyn grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up as she seated behind him "Hold on." he said as she nodded and gripped his shirt.

"Here we go" he said before he spanked the reins gently as the horse started to walk.

"How long have you been on the road?" she asked, feeling that she need to at least bring up some conversation.

"Not long," Rick replied "I, uh…I woke up in the hospital a few days ago."

"Well, I guess all of this must be pretty overwhelming then," she said. If he'd been in a coma up until she left the hospital, she concludes that he might be surprised by the situation when he woke up. She herself was surprised when she went to work into this mess

"It was worse when I first woke up." He explained as Rosalyn nodded "And I met this family—a father and son. They helped me to adjust."

"Where are they now?" Rosalyn questioned curiously

"We decided to go our separate ways."

"Is that so..." Rosalyn nodded

* * *

It didn't take them very long for them to reached Atlanta, especially since the horse had run after a few miles of walking. Eventually, he slowed down and they were able to ride calmly. They were walking along the road leading into Atlanta.

As they rode down the empty street that was filled with empty burned cars, trash and blood, Rosalyn began to get rather worried. She gripped her gun with her free hand. "This place gives me the creeps. Rick, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Just keep your eyes open." he replied, snapping the reins once more. Rosalyn gazed into a bus that looked to have been set on fire. There were two corpses inside and as they passed, both of the corpses' heads slightly move. Rosalyn who notice this carefully watched the corpses

Suddenly, both of the corpses get up from their seat and started towards them. The horse seems to notice it to and shrieked as it stumbled to the side in an attempt to get away.

"Whoa!" Rick said as he tried to calm the horse down. "Steady. It's just a few. Nothing we can't outrun."

Rosalyn tried to calm her nerves by humming some random songs to herself but stopped when she heard the sound of a helicopter flying overhead. "Is it just me or did you hear the sound of helicopter?"

Rick paused and listened to the sound, "Yeah, it's not just you."

"Do you know where it came from?"

Rick paused as he looked looked up into the sky, searching for any sign of the helicopter, but he couldn't see anything. He paused as he turned to face one of the building, where he spotted the helicopter in its reflection

"There!" he pointed to the building as he quickly snapped the reins and they started to chase the helicopter before stopping around the corner and stared wide-eyed at the street in front of them. There were hundreds of walkers forming a herd on the street. Rick zoned out at it as Rosalyn snapped him out by poking him, "Come on!" she cried out.

Rick acted immediately as he turned the horse around and rushed back to the street they passed a while ago, only to meet another herd of walkers. Rosalyn put her hand on her knife while Rick tried to get them out from the herds

"Shit." he cursed under his breath when the walkers started to grab onto the horse. Rosalyn quickly pulled out her knife and began to stab any walkers to get them off of her and Rick. Eventually, the horse toppled over, knocking Rosalyn and Rick off onto the road as it went. Rick's duffle bag fell from his back before he landed.

Rosalyn sat up quickly and glanced around, looking for a way out and saw Rick was being attacked. Quickly, she stabbed the walker and pulled it off of him. Glancing around the area, her eyes landed on a tank nearby.

"Come on, we're going over towards that tank!" she yelled to him. He glanced between her and the military vehicle hesitantly. "Go! Now!" she urge him as she shot a nearby walker in the head. Rick immediately did as she said, and slid underneath the tank, Rosalyn close behind him, shooting any walker that got too close to them. She glanced up to search for an opening and saw that the hatch was right above Rick's head

"Rick, you've got to listen to me! There's a hatch right above you, open it and get in!" Rosalyn instructed briefly "Rick!" she called out to him when Rick hesitated. She aimed the gun back over her shoulder and shot another walker.

Rick finally rolled onto his back and he quickly opened the hatch before climbing into the tank while Rosalyn fired two more shots at the walkers. Once Rick was inside, Rosalyn scrambled up to the opening and rolled onto her back. Rick grabbed her hand to heave her up and pulled her quickly closed the hatch to prevent anything from following them.

Rick crawled over to the back of the tank, where a dead soldier was sitting up against the wall as he collapsed next to the body, completely out of breath. Rosalyn holstered her weapon and sighed in relief as she leaned against the wall

"Oh god..." Rick breathed out as he breathlessly glanced at the soldier and his eyes catches a gun in it's holster. He slowly reached out to pull the soldier's gun from the holster. Immediately, the corpse shifted at his light movement and growled hungrily at him.

"Rick!" Rosalyn called out worriedly. Rick panicked and pulled his gun in instinct, but Rosalyn quickly pulled out her knife and throw it as it embedded itself in the middle of its forehead

"Thanks." Rick breathed out as he put his gun back into the holster. Rosalyn crawled towards the walker and pulled her knife out from its head.;"You should be more careful. If you had fired the gun, it would give deafening echo because the tank repressed the air" Rosalyn explained, deciding it was best to explain it to him

"I don't expect less from a doctor." he slightly smirked. Rosalyn laughed lightly, running her finger back through her blonde hair, "I think we left your bag of guns out there."

"Don't worry about it now. Are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah, I guess..." she leaned against the tank's wall and sighed desperately, "I should have figured out more about those things, if only I have more time before they took over my lab." she muttered while rubbing her forehead.

"You have a lab? I thought you're a doctor" Rick raised his eyebrow curiously.

Rosalyn grinned, "Well, yeah. I was sent here because they wanted me to check on a disease, most likely those things out there." she explained "I was more of a scientist than a doctor, but I studied it both... so yeah..."

"So, any idea on what should we do next?" she asked

"I honestly have no idea." he shook his head while resting his forehead to the back of the soldier's pistol, sweating as he tried to come up with strategy. They couldn't just stay in there. They had to get out, but he knew it was impossible.

Rosalyn looked up to the ceiling and closed her eyes, only to open them again when she heard a crackling sound of a radio. Interested with the sound, she nudged Rick's leg to get his attention."Did you hear that?" she asked

"What? The walkers banging on the hatches? Yeah, sure, I heard that, loud and clear." he muttered.

"No. It's a sound of... a radio!" she exclaimed

"What? A radio?" Rick frowned

"There's no mistaking it Rick!"she insisted as the crackling started again and the voice of a man filled the silence of the tank.

"Hey, you, dumb-asses!" the voice called out. Rick and Rosalyn exchanged looks. "Yeah you, you two in the tank. Cozy in there?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! ****PLEASE REVIEW AND**** ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoX**


	2. Chapter 2

**FIXED BY SoleFaith Thank you sooo much :3**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Guts**

"Hey, you two alive in there?"

Rick and Rosalyn, who had been looking at the radio in shock, suddenly snapped out of it. Rick finally shot up to his feet, banging his head on the tank ceiling in the process. He grunted in pain. Rosalyn seemed to be half amused and half worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked, holding back her smile. He nodded in reply and continued to rush towards the radio. Quickly, he snatched the receiver and spoke into it while Rosalyn knelt next to him. "Hello? Hello?" Rick said hurriedly.

"There you are." the young man sighed in relief, "You had me wondering." he paused "Where's the blonde?"

Rosalyn leaned closer to Rick and he brought the receiver closer to her "I'm still here." she greeted.

Rick pulled the receiver back to say something, "Where are you? Outside? Can you see us right now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news"

"And the good news is?" Rosalyn asked, peeking over Rick's shoulder.

"Nothing." he stated bluntly causing Rosalyn to raise her eyebrows in confusion.

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind tellin' you, I'm a little concerned in here." Rick almost snapped at the voice as he slightly gripped on the receiver.

"Oh man." The radio man sighed, he seemed stressed out. "You should see it from over here. You'd be having a major freak out."

Rick gritted his teeth. Reluctantly, Rosalyn placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Got any advice for us?" Rick asked then.

The voice over the receiver responded instantly, "Yeah. I'd say make a run for it." Rick raised his eyebrows at Rosalyn in question, who replied him with a shrug as he turned back to the radio.

"That's it? Make a run for it?" Rick snapped.

"My ways not as dumb as it sounds." he defended, "You've got eyes on the outside here. There's one geek still on the tank, but the others have climbed down and joined the...feeding frenzy...where the horse went down. You with me so far?"

"So far."

"Okay. The street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now, while they're distracted, you stand a chance. You've got ammo?"

"In that duffle bag we dropped it out there, guns. Can we get to it?"

"Forget the bag, okay? That's not an option" the man on the radio replied hastily, "What do you have on you?"

"Hang on" Rick said. He turned towards Rosalyn who was quickly shuffling through her bags. Finally she said, "I've about ten boxes of bullets," She paused while counting her guns "And I can count five handguns and five knives" She exclaimed. Rick looked shocked.

"Are you a doctor or a terrorist?" he asked, distraught. She laughed. "There was a gun shop I stopped by before I met up with you, it's a miracle it wasn't raided." she grinned.

"How do you manage to carry that with you?" He asked, a bit skeptical.

"I have a strong muscle" she grinned again. Rick shook his head in amusement and turned to the radio.

"I've got a Beretta with one clip, fifteen rounds" he paused "My companion has five handguns, a machine gun, and knives" Rick said.

"A machine gun? Are you serious? Is she a serial killer? Mafia maybe?" the man on the other side of the radio asked suddenly, sounding concerned.

"Come on, she's a doctor." Rick rolled his eyes before Rosalyn poked him. He turned to her looking on with question.

"Here" she whispered as she handed him a grenade. "Where did you find this?" He asked, inspecting the grenade. "There." She pointed at the shelf.

Rick thought for a moment. "Yea, yea okay." He put the grenade in his pants pocket before going back towards the radio's receiver.

"Fine, okay, make your ammo count." the radio man suddenly said. "Jump off of the right side of the tank. Keep going in that direction. There's an alley up the street, maybe fifty yards. Be there, and go quickly. We've already wasted enough time."

"Hey, what's your name" Rick tried.

"Have you been listening? You're running out of time!" the voice whispered-yelled.

"Right." Rick muttered before grabbing a shovel from the tank. He turned towards Rosalyn, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" she nodded, Rick noticed her grabbing her knife.

"Why a knife?" he asked. To him, it seemed like a gun would be the most practical.

"Less sound, less attention" she quickly explained, "As the guy said, we're running out of time, let's go."

"Right...stick close to me" he ordered. When he climbed out from the top hatch of the tank he noticed a walker looking at him and growling. He quickly swing his shovel at the walker's head and, knocking it down to the ground. He get out and extended his hand to Rosalyn and quickly pulled her out from the tank before he jump off and fall wrongly to the ground. Rosalyn shakes her head and quickly jump down before helping Rick to get on his feet.

"Come on!" she called as they started to run. Forgetting what Rosalyn had said, Rick started to fire his gun to any walkers that he spotted.

"Don't draw any attention Rick" she warned, giving him a harsh side glance. They turned to an alley. Suddenly they saw movement and Rick quickly pointed his gun at whatever it was.

"Whoa! Not dead!" the man yelled fearfully, throwing his hands up in surrender.

Rick lowered his gun and briefly inspected the rather young looking Asian guy in front of them. "Come on, come on!" their saviour cried out as he turned around and ran back to the alley. Rosalyn helped Rick to walk behind the man "Faster! Come on!"

They stopped as they reached a ladder that goes up to the building. The new man climbed up first while Rick and Rosalyn shoot the walkers "Rick! You climb first!" Rosalyn insisted as she shot a walker square in the head, forgetting her own silence rule as the dead closed in on them. Rick nodded and climbed up the ladder next.

"Rosalyn!" he yelled, looking down at her "Come on!"

"Yea, okay" she called back, before putting her guns back to her pocket and climbing up after him. They race up and stop to catch their breath on a platform halfway to the top. The new man turned towards Rick, "Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood." he said breathlessly "Are you the new sheriff? Come riding in to clean up the town?" he added in jest.

"It wasn't my intention or hers." Rick replied.

"Yeah, whatever. Heehaw. You two are still dumbasses."

Rick sighed and extended his hand. "Rick. Thanks."

He stares at Rick's hand for a second before shaking it. "Glenn. You're welcome." he turned his head towards the blonde "And what about you, Natalia Romanova?" he joked while extending his hand to her. She laughed lightly and says "I'm Rosalyn." she smiled while shaking the man's hand. Rick sighed and pulled out his gun before putting it inside of Glenn's bag.

"Oh no." Glenn said while looking down at the walkers.

"Can they actually climb a ladder?" Rosalyn questioned while looking at the walkers who seemed to be trying to figure it out themselves.

"Only god knows." Rick breathed. Rosalyn moved away from the second ladder and Glenn turned to look up towards the top of it. The blonde squinted her eyes and sighed when she saw how far up it was. Even if she had climbed a much higher ladder than this one, she can't help but worry about the safety, because, if they fall, there would be a herd of walkers ready to tear them up into pieces. Glenn pulled a look and glanced back at Rosalyn and Rick.

"At Least, It'll be the falls that kills us," Glenn noted and when he got a few condescending looks he shrugged. "I'm a glass half full kind of guy."

Glenn climbs up, followed by Rick and then Rosalyn. After they reached the top, Rosalyn followed Rick and Glenn from behind as they crossed to the other building over ventilation vent.

"You the one that barricaded the alley?" Rick questioned, suddenly.

"Somebody did. I guess when the city got overrun." he replied as they jumped up across the short wall and ran towards the roof's hatch "Whoever did it, was thinking. Not many geeks get through."

"Back in the tank, why did you stick your neck out for us?" Rick asked as Glenn opened the hatch.

"Call it foolish naive hope that if I'm ever that far up shit creek, somebody would do the same for me. Guess that makes me an even bigger dumbass than you two." Glenn replied as he proceeded down to the building on yet another ladder. Rosalyn smiled lightly at his answer before making her way down to the ladder also. Rick followed, closing the hatch behind them. When her feet finally touched down, she and Rick followed Glenn to an 'exit' door that led to yet another flight of stairs.

Glenn took out his radio from his pocket and spoke "I'm back. Got two guests, plus four geeks in the alley."

They stopped when they reached street level, seeing two walkers limply walking towards them. Rosalyn took out her knife and about to throw it at the walker, but Glenn raised his hand, stopping her from doing so. The blonde lowered her knife as two men wearing riot gear and brandishing baseball bats emerged from the building across from them. They beat down the walkers as fast as they could. Rick and Rosalyn exchanged a glance before rushing into the building after Glenn.

"Let's go!"

"Morales! Let's go!" the two of them quickly rush into the building before closing the door shut. Inside, an upset blonde pointed her gun in Rick's face. "You sons of a bitches! I'm gonna kill you both!" she yelled furiously. As in reflex, Rosalyn pulled her gun out and pointed it at the other blonde's head.

"Whoa! Just chill out Andrea, back off!" One of the men urged. Rosalyn remembered that his name was Morales.

"Come on, ease up" another woman added.

"Ease up?" she turned to the dark skinned woman who had just spoke, her gun remains in front of Rick's face. "You're kidding me, right? We're dead because of these stupid assholes!"

Morales stepped to Andrea's side and whispered harshly, "Andrea! I said back the hell off! If you pull the trigger, this girl will shoot you too. Is that what you want?" Morales asked. After Andrea reluctantly lowered her gun, Rosalyn pocketed her own weapon.

"We're dead, all of us" Andrea held back her tears. "Because of you!" she pointed at Rick accusingly, "And you!" She pointed at Rosalyn, glowering.

"I don't understand...?" Rick muttered breathlessly. he glanced at Rosalyn and she shrugged.

"Look." Morales grabbed Rick's hand. "We came into the city to scavenge supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets like it's the ok corral" Morales shoves him as he sees the walkers surrounding the front entrance.

"Every geeks from miles around heard you two poppin' off." The dark skinned man added. Rosalyn looked up to Glenn and whispered "I didn't fire any guns, did I?" Glenn shrugged at her question as they continued to look worriedly at the herd of walkers populating at the entrance's door.

"You two just rang the dinner bell!" Andrea seethes, as the group's attention turns to a crowd of zombies outside that are slamming themselves against the outer set of glass-pane doors, furiously trying to gain entry. One of the zombies has a rock and bangs it heavily against the doors; a pane of glass begins to crack.

"Get the picture now?" Morales stated dryly.

The group took a step back as Andrea gave Rick a cold stare. "What the hell were you two doing out there anyway?"

"Trying to flag the helicopter." Rick responded as if it were common knowledge.

"Helicopter?" The dark skinned man asked incredulously, "Man, that's crap. There ain't no damn helicopter!"

"You were just chasing a hallucination, imagining things. It happens" the dark skinned woman added.

"I saw it too." Rosalyn countered and everybody fell silent.

Morales finally spoke, breaking the tension. "Hey T-Dog, try that CB. Can you contact the others?"

"Others?" Rick asked, confused. "The refugee center?"

"Yeah, the refugee center. They've got biscuits waiting in the oven for us" One of the woman quipped sarcastically.

"I got no signal." T-Dog said finally, changing the station dials. "Maybe the roof?" Muffled gunshots rang out throughout the building, startling the group.

"Oh no." Andrea groaned "Is that Dixon?"

"What is that maniac doing?" the dark skinned woman muttered under her breath.

"Come on, let's go!" Glenn called to the others as he dragged Rosalyn to the stairs that lead them to the roof, followed by Rick.

When they reach the roof, Rosalyn notices a man shooting the walkers like a sniper. They ran towards the him as Morales yelled, "Hey Dixon! Are you crazy?!"

The man shoot another walkers while laughing lightly before turned around "Hey! You gotta be more polite to a man with a gun! Huh?!" He jumped off from the edge of the building and onto the platform with the rest of them. "Only common sense."

"Man, you're wastin' bullets that we ain't even got, man!" T-Dog criticized. "And you're bringing more of 'em down on our ass! Man, just chill!"

"Hey!" The man the referred to as Dixon snapped. "It's bad enough that I've got this Taco Vender on my ass all day. Now I've got to take order from you? I don't think so, bro" He snarled, walking closer towards T-Dog "That'll be the day!"

"That'll be the day?" T-Dog repeated, glowering at him."You've got somethin' you wanna tell me?"

"Hey T-Dog, just leave it, man. Alright? It ain't worth it." Morales said before turning towards the Dixon. "Now, Merle. Just relax, okay? We've got enough trouble."

"You wanna know the day?" Merle asked, ignoring Morales. "I'll tell ya the day, Mr. Yo. It's the day I take orders from a nigger!"

"Mother-" T-Dog yelled while swinging his fist at Merle. He easily dodged it and the fight started. Merle hit T-Dog with the end of his gun before putting it to the side, preferring to use his fist instead. Rick jumped down from where he was standing, "Hey! Come on, Merle! That's enough!"

Merle punched Rick square in the jaw, knocking him back over the pipes.

Rosalyn rushed to Rick side and knelt beside him. She helped him up before taking out a tissue from her bag and pressed it to his bleeding nose. "Are you alright, Rick?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay" Rick muttered as Rosalyn stood up and held her hand out to Rick who took it and pulled himself up with her help. He threw the tissue away and looked at Rosalyn

"He's nuts" He said as Rosalyn nodded in agreement and they started to watch Merle brandishing a gun and holding T-Dog hostage.

"We're gonna have ourselves a little pow wow, huh?! Talk about who's in charge!" Merle said as he got off from T-Dog and he quickly crawled off from between Merle's legs as Glenn, Andrea and Morales dragged him back.

"I vote me" Merle exclaimed "Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time, y'all. Show your hands! Huh?!" He raised his hand "All in favor? Huh? Come on let me see 'em!"

Morales hesitantly raised his hand as Andrea turned to him. "Oh come on" She whined.

"All in favor?" He asked while waving his gun at each of them in turn. They raised their hands slowly, "That's good. Now, that's mean I'm the boss, right? Yeah! Anybody else? Hm? Anybody?"

"Yeah" Rick said from behind him. Merle quickly turned, only to get hit in the face with his own gun. Once he was on the ground, Rick pinned him down and Rosalyn swiftly handcuffed him to one of the pipes. Rick got off of Merle and pulled on his shirt, dragging him into a sitting position against the pipe.

"Who the hell are you, man?!" Merle snapped.

"Officer friendly." Rick glared before turning around and taking Merle's handgun and emptying the bullets. "Look here, Merle. Things are different now, there's no nigger anymore, no dumb ass shit, inbred, white trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat, there's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart."

"Screw you, man."

Rick sighed, "I can see you make a habit of missin' the point"

"Yeah? Well, screw you twice."

Rick glared before pressing the barrel of his hand gun into Merle's head. "You gotta be more polite to a man with a gun." he mocked "Only common sense."

"You wouldn't. You're a cop."

"She'd do it" Rick pointed up to Rosalyn who had been standing beside him.

"Me?" Rosalyn asked incredulously. Rosalyn gave him a look but hesitantly pulled out her gun and pointed it towards him.

"What you gonna do with that gun, sweet pea?" Merle scoffed.

"I'm going to shoot you... I guess?" Rosalyn shrugged.

Rick sighed and motioned for Rosalyn to lower her gun, she did. "Look, Merle. All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son. Anyone who gets in the way of that is gonna lose. I'll give you a moment to think about that." Rick said before checking on Merle's pocket. He finds a stash of cocaine and grabs it. He lifted Merle's head and looked at his nose. "Got some on your nose there" Rick said before flicking him.

"What're you gonna do? Arrest me?" He mocked with laughs. His smile fell when he sees Rick handing Rosalyn the canister, "Throw it." Rick said as he walked away from her. Rosalyn looked at the drugs, shrugged, and threw it off the roof.

"Hey! The hell?! What are you doin'? That's my stuff!" Merle struggles against the cuff. "If I get loose, you better pray! You hear me, pig? You hear me?" Merle yelled at Rick. "You too, bitch!" He yelled at Rosalyn who slowly walked towards Rick.

"Yea, your voice carries." Rick said. Rosalyn noticed that he was gripping his right hand, which was shaking badly, "You alright, Rick?" she asked worriedly "Do you want to check on your hand?"

"I'm alright and no." Rick said as he loosened his grip and re-grasp it.

"But-" Rosalyn stopped when she saw Morales approaching them while clutching onto his ribs.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, "Want me to check on your ribs?"

"No, no. I'm okay" he replied. "You're a nurse?"

"Doctor" she corrected.

"Right...you're not Atlanta PD and you don't look like you're from here either." Morales said "Where are you two from?"

"Up the road away" Rick said.

"Morales chuckled lightly "Well, Officer Friendly and Doctor Rosalyn, from up the road away, Welcome to the big city."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Okay so... Review please? Thank you to all of you who read this story! Ue-chan will give you some cookies :) (Lol, sorry... habit in writing anime's author's note :D)**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

**Guts II**

Rosalyn gazed down to the street that crowded with walkers before following Rick and Morales walking towards Andrea and the other woman who was staring down at the street.

"How's the signal?" Morales ask

"Like Dixon's brain, weak" T-Dog said while leaning to the wall behind him and turning the station's dial around. Merle glared at him while giving him his middle finger.

Morales sighed "Keep trying" he encourage

"Why? There's nothing we can do" Andrea said looking at Rick and Rosalyn mockingly "Not a damn thing" she added before walking away

"We've got some people outside the city is all," Morales sighed again "There's no refugee center. That's a pipe dream

"Then she is right, we're on our own. It's up to us to find the way out" Rick said

"Good luck with that" Merle mocked "These street ain't safe in this part of town from what I hear" Merle turned to Andrea who was rummaging one of the backpacks "Ain't that right, sugar tits?"

"Is he always like that?" Rosalyn questioned

"Sometimes even worse than that" Morales rolled his eyes "Try to get use to it"

Rosalyn shakes her head as she watched Merle trying to talk with Andrea again

"Hey honeybunch" He called out as Andrea turned to him "What'd you say you get me outta this cuffs, we go off somewhere, bump some uglies? We gonna die anyway"

"I'd rather" Andrea shrugged before standing up and walks away from the backpack

"Rug muncher… figured as much" Merle muttered

"The street ain't safe" Rick noted

"Not that there's another statement" Morales shrugged

"What about under the street?" Rick ask "The sewers?"

"Oh man…" Morales realizes before turning around to Glenn "Hey Glenn, check the alley. You see any metal covers?"

Glenn quickly run towards the other side of the roof and looked down before running back to the group "No. It must be all out on the street where the geeks are"

"Maybe not" The black woman said as the other turned to her "Old building like this, built-in the twenties, big structures often had big drainage's tunnels into the sewers, in case of flooding, down in the sub-basement" she explained

"How did you know that?" Glenn ask

"It's my job… was" She said before turning to Rick "I worked in the city's zoning office"

"Let's go then" Rick said as the other except T-dog and Merle walks towards the door

"Hey, hey! Sweetie!" Merle called out as Rosalyn turned around "Sweetheart, let me out from these, okay? And then we'll leave this shitty place and have some fun, what do you think?" he ask as T-Dog scoffed

"I'd love to" She smiles as Merle's eyes lit up "But, no can't do, darlin'. It's Rick's cuffs and I don't have the key after all." she shrugged before following the others leaving a pissed Merle

* * *

Glenn, Rick, Rosalyn, Andrea, Morales and the black woman stand at the top of a ladder that descends below them, fading into darkness. Rosalyn pointed down her flashlight while looking down at the dark sewers

"This is it?" Morales ask "You sure?"

"I really scoop this place out the other time I was here" Glenn explains "It's the only thing in this building that goes down. But I've never gone down there. Who'd want to, right?" Glenn ask

The other looked up at Glenn as he sighed "Oh..." he muttered as he swallowed "Great"

Andrea glanced at Morales before looking back at Glenn "We'll be right behind you" she said

"No, you won't. Not you" Glenn shakes his head

"Why not me? You think I can't?" Andrea ask as she glared at Glenn

"I wasn't..." he muttered, but stopped

"Speak your mind" Rick said as Glenn looked at him for a moment

"Look… until now, I always came here by myself, in and out. Grab a few things? No problem. First time I bring a group, everything goes to hell" He said "No offense" he added quickly "If you want me to down to this gnarly hole, fine. But only if we do it my way"

"It's tight down there. If I run into something and have to get out quick, I don't want you jammed up behind me, get me killed. I'll take one person" Glenn said as Rick stepped to him "Not! You either" He stopped him quickly

"No. You've got Merle's gun and I've seen you shoot. I'd feel better if you out in that store watching those doors, covering our ass" Glenn turned to Rosalyn "And you have guns, right?" he ask as Rosalyn glanced down at her bag "Yep" she nodded

"You go with Rick"

Rosalyn nodded as Glenn turned to Andrea "You've got the other gun, you should go with him" he looked at Morales "You'd be my wing man" he pointed at the black woman "Jacqui stays here. Something happens, yell down to us, get us back up here in a hurry"

"Okay" The woman named Jacqui nodded

"Okay, everybody knows their jobs" Rick said as he petted Glenn's shoulder. He nodded before putting the end of his flashlight into his mouth before climbing down with Morales following him "Be careful" Rosalyn said as Morales looked up and nodded

Rosalyn looked at Rick who's nodding to her, they quickly run back to the store.

* * *

Rosalyn watched the windowed door and sighed in relief when she see it hadn't shattered _yet_. She took the last glance at the door before looking around the store with Rick and Andrea. They walk in silence until Andrea spoke up

"I'm sorry for the gun in your face" she muttered as Rick looked back at her in a moment

"People do things when they're afraid" Rick said

"Not that it was entirely unjustified. You two did get us into this"

Rosalyn smiled at her honest explanation "If we get us out, would that make up it?" Rick ask

"No" Andrea replied quickly "But it'd be a start"

"Next time though, you might want to take the safety off" Rick gives her an advice "It won't shoot otherwise"

"Oh.." Andrea looked down at her handgun

"Is that your gun?" Rosalyn asked

"It was a gift, why?" Andrea asked as Rick walked towards her and extended his hand as Andrea give him the gun. Rick pushed the safety button "Little red dot means it's ready to fire. We may have occasion to use it" Rick explained as he handed her the gun

Andrea swallowed "Good to know" she nodded hesitantly

Rosalyn turned to the door while continue to watch the walkers. Rick and Andrea fell silent as they strolled around the store. Rick walked towards her as they watched the walkers banging on the door while groaning. Rosalyn smiled at Rick before walking towards Andrea who was looking at some necklace

"That's beautiful... do you like it?" Rosalyn ask

"Not me, but I know someone who would" Andrea smiled at herself as she gazed down at the necklace. Rick slowly walks towards them "My sister, she's still such a kid in some ways. Unicorns, dragons… she's into all that stuff. But mermaids, they rule. She love mermaids"

"Why not take it?" Rick ask

"There's a cop staring at me" she glanced up at Rick who's quickly snorted and smiles

"Would it be considered looting?" Andrea ask

"I don't think those rules apply anymore, do you?" he asked back

Andrea smiles up to him before taking the necklace and put it into her pocket. Rick looked back at Rosalyn who was gazing at a set of pendant and bracelet "You want it?" Rick smirked as Rosalyn turned to him shyly and grinned at him

"Just take something you like" he said

"Can I?" she ask hopefully

"Yes" he nodded as Rosalyn grinned at him "Thank you" she said as she take a blue diamond bracelet and love shaped pendant with purple diamonds before stuffing it into her pocket. She opened her mouth to say something, but the shattering sound beat her to it. She, Andrea and Rick quickly run towards the door as Jacqui, Glenn and Morales appeared

"Okay, that's one glass down and one to go" Rosalyn muttered "It's just a matter of time until it shatters too"

"What did you find down there?" Rick ask Morales

"Not a way out" he muttered

"We need to find a way" Andrea said "Soon"

"To the rooftop!" Rosalyn exclaimed as the other nodded and ran towards the stairs

* * *

On the roof, Rick use binocular to look at the town below them. Rosalyn stayed beside him as she looked down and sighed. They were looking for a way out, since the sewer was opted out by Morales and Glenn. She looked up to Rick as he took off the binocular and turned to Morales

"That construction site. Those trucks, they always kept the keys on handle"

Morales took the binocular and looked towards the construction site before glancing down at the herd of walkers

"You'll never make it pass the walkers" Morales noted

"You've got us out of the tank" Rick said while looking at Glenn

"Yeah, but they were feeding" he defend himself "They were distracted"

"Can we distract them again?"

"Right, listen to him. He's on somethin'. A diversion, like on Hogan Heroes" Merle joked

"God, give it a rest" Jacqui sighed

"They drawn by sound, right?" Rick ask

"Right, like dogs. They hear sound, they come" Glenn nodded

"What else?" Rick ask

"Aside from they hear you?" Morales said "They see you, smell you, and if they catch you, they eat you"

"They can tell us by smell?" Rick ask in confusion

"Can't you" Glenn ask

"They smell dead," Andrea said "We don't. It's pretty distinct"

* * *

After a while, Rick finally found a plan and it takes minutes to convince the others about it. Finally after they agreed, Rick took some rain jackets and rubber gloves. Wearing rubber gloves and rain jackets, Rick and Morales collect a dead corpse belonging to a zombie that had been dispatched earlier in the alley where Rick and Glenn had entered. Inside, Rick is about to butcher the corpse with a fire axe, but pauses and decides to search the body.

They acknowledge the man's lost humanity—his name was Wayne Dunlap, he had a picture of a pretty girl in his wallet, and Glenn indirectly states that since they are away to use his organs to help their escape, Glenn describes him as an organ donor. He used to have a life, like everyone else. After the group shares a solemn moment of reflection, Rick begins hacking the dead body to pieces with the axe. Sounds of crunching bone, quishing and gurgling prompts gasps and retches from the group.

Rosalyn stared calmly as Rick smashed the guts, she used to the smell and about all of those guts, though she never smash it. Rick stopped before handing the mask shield and axe to Morales "Keep chopping" Rick instructed as Morales started to smash the guts

"Ugh... I'm so gonna hurl" Glenn muttered as Rosalyn rubbed his back

"Later" Rick said as he watched the walker getting smashed

"How come you're not disgusted by this?" Glenn looked up to Rosalyn

"I'm used to it" she smiles

"You're used to chop people?" Andrea ask from behind as Rosalyn giggled lightly

"Of course not" she said

"Everybody got gloves?" Rick asked as Morales stepped back and put the axe down before taking off the mask shield "Don't get any on your skin or on your eyes"

Rosalyn bent down with the other and dipped her hands into the corpse's abdomen. While everybody closes their eyes, Rosalyn stay calm and started to rummage the guts, it was like doing a surgery for her, she used to do a surgery in the abdomen so it wasn't a problem for her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Andrea asked as she started to smear the guts to Rosalyn's rain jacket. She had already tied her hair into a messy bun, so the guts won't get to her hair

"If Rick going, I'm with him" She grinned while continue to rub the guts around her jacket

"Oh god!" Glenn exclaimed as Rosalyn turned to him "Oh bad, this is really bad" he closes his eyes

"Think about something else" Rick suggested "Puppies and kitten"

"Dead puppies and kitten" T-Dog corrected as Glenn turned around and start to vomit

"That is just evil" Andrea spat at Rick "What is wrong with you?"

"Next time, let the cracker bit his ass" Jacqui said at Rick's face

"I'm sorry, yo" Morales said as he put the walker's gut around Glenn's neck as he groan in protest

"Do we smell like them?" Rick ask

"Oh yeah" Andrea nodded in disgust before pulled out her gun "Glenn" she called out while holding the gun out in front of him "Just in case" she added as she put the gun in front of Glenn's pants as Morales turned to Rosalyn

"Got your guns already?" he ask

"Yep" she nodded as Morales nodded and glance at her bag on the ground "Please take care of my bag" she grinned

"LEave it to me" he nodded as he smiled lightly at her

"If we make it back, be ready" Rick said

"What about Merle Dixon?" T-Dog ask

Rick sighed and removes one of his gloves and reach down to his pocket before tossing the keys to T-Dog

"Rosalyn" Rick called out as the girl turned to him

"Give me the axe" he said as Rosalyn nodded and handed him the axe

"I need more guts" he said before swinging the axe down to the walkers as everybody flinched

* * *

After few times rubbing the guts, they finally get out of the door, guts hanging around their shoulder, the walkers blood wrapped around their jacket. They exchange worried looks before stumbling up the alley towards the bus. Rick was holding a fire axe, Glenn had the tire iron while Rosalyn stick with her knife. She wondered, is there any walker that carried a knife? Of course there's none, she mentally laughed at herself.

Her guns steadily tucked on each side of her waist. Rosalyn watches as one of the walkers started to sniffed at her, and she was worried about her scent, because before the apocalypse, everybody said that she smelled like bubblegum even if she didn't wear any perfumes or anything at all. She mentally sighed in relief when the walkers continue walk, not interested in her scent.

When they reached the bus, they slowly get down to the bus and crawled down to the other side. She bit her lip before they crawled out, she can fell her heart beat a little bit faster as they walk passes some walkers. She may used to see guts and all of that stuff, but she can't help it when she see walkers her courage fading from her.

"It's gonna work" Glenn muttered "I can't believe it"

"Don't draw any attention" Rosalyn whispered as she watched one of the walkers looking at Glenn while following him. She almost laughed when she hears him groan trying to convince the walker.

A loud thunder noises erupted from the sky above as Rosalyn prayed inside her mind, hopping that it won't rain. Her heart drop when she felt raindrops falls to her head and cheek. Rosalyn tightened her grip on her knife as she glanced at the walkers that passed them, all of the walkers was looking at them and started to sniff at them

"The smell is washing off, isn't it?" Glenn ask

"I'm afraid, yes" Rosalyn answered as she looked around worriedly

"No it's not" Rick said as he watched a walker passed him while looking at him in curiosity "Well, maybe"

As soon as he said that, one of the walkers run hungrily towards them while groaning. Rosalyn quickly stabbed it in the head "Run!" She screamed as she pulled out the knife. They started to run towards the construction site while killing every walkers that come running towards them from the other side. When they almost reach the fences, Rosalyn put her knife inside of her knife pocket.

She launched herself up to the top of the fence while thanking her gym teacher in highschool. She settled down to the ground as they took of the jacket. They run towards the lock box as Rick and Rosalyn stopped midway and turned around to the walkers while Glenn continue running to get the key. Rosalyn and Rick pulled out their guns as they started to shoot the walkers that's trying to climb up the fences

"Rick!" Glenn yelled as Rick turned around and Glenn threw him the key. He ran towards the truck as Rosalyn shoot one more walker before running to the truck. Glenn and Rick was already in the truck, she quickly take a seat in the passenger seat while Glenn is in the back . Rick quickly started the engine

"Go, go, go!" Glenn yelled as Rick quickly threw the truck into reverse before forcefully slammed the gas pedal and get out from the back of the construction site exit.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Glenn chanted "They are all over that place!"

"Glenn, take a deep breath" Rosalyn looked back at him as he took a breath and let it out at once.

"You need to draw them away. We need the area in front of the roll up doors at the front of the store cleared. Raise your friends, tell them to get ready" Rick said

"And I'm driving the geeks away how?" Glenn ask "I-I missed that part"

"Noise"

* * *

Rick stopped when he spotted a red sport car. They got off as Rick break the window as the alarm started to blare loudly. Rosalyn and Glenn covered their ears as Rick opened the door and turned on the engine. Glenn quickly get into the car as Rick turned to Rosalyn

"You'll go with him" He said as she nodded and Glenn opened the passenger's door from the inside as she got in.

"Let's go!" Rosalyn exclaimed as Glenn started to drive. He handed her a radio as she talked into it "There's a roll up doors at the front of the store facing the street. Meet us there and be ready" she said before putting down the radio

"Where are we supposed to go?" Glenn glanced at the blonde

"There!" Rosalyn exclaimed as Glenn nodded as they passed the place "Glenn go back! Turn to that right" Rosalyn said as Glenn slammed the reverse pedal as the car turn to the right. Glenn stopped the car as the walkers started to come towards the hood of the car

"Can I shoot them?" Rosalyn ask

"Make yourself comfortable" Glenn said as Rosalyn grinned and pulled out her guns and started to shoot the walkers. Glenn looked back as he slowly make the car to go back "Hold on to something, Rosalyn!" Glenn yelled as she gripped on the door while Glenn reverse the car before turning it and slammed the gas pedal

Glenn started to laugh as they get out of Atlanta while Rosalyn smiling at him "Yeah! Bitches!" Glenn yelled as Rosalyn laughed with him

"Come on Glenn, let's find Rick" She grinned as Glenn happily speed up the car to the high way "Wooho!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank y'all! Ja ne!**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Tell it to The Frogs**

Rosalyn silently look around the street while Glenn happily drive the sport car away from Atlanta. Rosalyn turned to the boy next to her and laughed when she see his happy expression "So, where are we headin'?" she ask as Glenn glanced at her before turning his eyes to the road again

"To our camp, duh" he said as he drive pass Rick who's in the truck with the other and he cheered happily while taking out his hand from the window and waved it wildly

"Isn't anyone going to be worried about Merle?" Rosalyn ask as Glenn leaned back to his seat

"Nope everybody hates him" Glenn said as he paused "Well, except Daryl"

"Daryl?" she questioned

"His brother"

"I see..." Rosalyn nodded silently. Another silence fall upon them as Rosalyn gazed up to the sky and singhed lightly

"Well, at least I got a cool car" Glenn shrugged as Rosalyn turned to him and laughed

"Yes, indeed. A very cool ones" she agree with a smile

After hours of driving, Glenn finally reached the camp and parked the car in front of a van. Rosalyn sees the other walks towards them with their guns on their hand. Rosalyn glanced worriedly at Glenn as he just shrugged and mentioned her to get out first. As soon as she was out of the car, all of the man pointed their guns at her as she put her hands up to the sky

"Doctor?" muttered one of them

"Shane?" Rosalyn looked at the man. Shane told the others to lowered their guns. Glenn quickly get out of the car and grinned happily

"Holy crap! Turn that damn thing off!" Rosalyn glanced up to see an old man on top of the van yelling at Glenn

"I don't know how" Glenn shrugged

"My sister! Andrea!" a blonde haired girl ask as Glenn get into the car, trying to turn the car alarm off "Is she okay? Is she alright?!"

Rosalyn can't even make out who's talking, with everyone yelling and the car alarm. Finally, Shane opened the car's hood and pulled a wire to turn the car alarm off.

"Why isn't she with you?!" The girl asked again "Where is she? She's okay?"

"Yes!" Glenn snapped "Yea... fine... everybody is... Well, Merle's not so much"

"You crazy driving this wheel and bash it up here? Are you tryin' to draw every walker from miles?" Shane ask

"I think we're okay" Said the old man

"Don't be stupid, okay?"

"Well, alarm's going all around the hills, hard to pinpoint the source" The old man explain as Shane stares at him "I'm not arguing, I'm just sayin'. It wouldn't hurt you to tell him to be a little more careful next time, would it?"

"Sorry" Glenn apologized "I got a cool car" he shrugged as Rick's truck come into the campsite. One by one everyone came out from the truck and hugged their families. She glanced at the car, expecting Rick to come out from the truck

"So, you survived, huh?" Shane said as he put his gun on his shoulder

"Yea... well, someone helped me" she smiles

"So-"

"DAD! DAD!"

Rosalyn turned to see Rick hugging a boy before a woman come towards them and they started to hugged each other

"Carl and Lori?" she softly smiles. She was glad that Rick had finally found his family. He was a good man, she could tell it when she first met him in the hospital. Seeing him hugging with his family, Rosalyn wondered about what happen to her family. Actually, she doesn't even know where they are right now. Rick glanced up from the hug to see Shane and smirked back at him before glancing towards Rosalyn and break the hug

"Carl, Lori, there's someone who would like to meet you two" Rick said as he stepped from the view to let his wife and son to see the blonde girl

"Lexy!" Carl yelled as he run towards her and hugged her happily

"Hey there, Carl" Rosalyn patted his head

"Mom! Lexy is alive!" he exclaimed happily "I can see that" Lori chuckled as she walk towards Rosalyn. The blonde girl break the hug and stood up to meet a warm hug from Lori "You made it" she whispered in disbelieve

"Thanks to Rick" Rosalyn grinned

"No, it thanks to you that we're family again" Lori smiled

"Well everyone, she is Rosalyn Alexandra Miller" Rick introduce her to everybody "The reason I can get to here is because she saved my life once, maybe more"

Rosalyn smiled at him before turning to everybody "I don't do much" She said

"Oh, you've done more that enough girl" Morales said

"Yeah" Andrea, Jacqui, T-Dog and Glenn agreed

Rosalyn was lost of word. She just gazed at everybody and give them the warmest smile ever in their entire life

Rosalyn wake up early in the morning and find that her dirty clothes was gone. She get out from the blanket and looked into her bag before pulling out her clean clothes. It was a white tank-top with a pale blue shirt over it, and a pair of jeans. After she put on her boots, she comes out from the tent and walks up to the other

"Mornin'." A voice said

Rosalyn turned to see Carol was ironing the clothes. She slowly walked up to her and smiles brightly at the woman "Good morning" she greeted back

"Sorry if I went into your tent earlier, you seems so tired, and I didn't want to wake you up. I just want to get you dirty clothes and wash it, they'll dry in no time" Carol said

"You're washing our clothes?" Rosalyn ask

"Yeah, doing the best I could... hope is good enough" Carol smiles

"Anything is good enough around here" Rosalyn smiles "And next time, please wake me up so I can help all of you with the chores"

"We're good, you've done enough" she said

"It's the only thing I can do to help"

"You have help more than you think" Carol replied

Rosalyn softly smiles "Well, if there anything I can do for any of you just tell me"

"Sure" Carol nodded

"And thank you for washing my clothes, it's means a lot to me" Rosalyn smiles as Carol just awkwardly nodded. Rosalyn slowly walked over to Glenn who was staring at Dale and Jim who was taking his car apart, she laughed lightly before patting his shoulder

"Morning, Glenn" she greeted

"Mornin', Rose" he replied gloomly as he stares sadly at the car

"We'll get another one" Rosalyn said "And we'll ride it together again"

"Yeah..." Glenn nodded "Just like Rick said"

"Just cheer up" Rosalyn laughed lightly as she tapped his shoulder "Anyway, where's Rick?"

"There," he pointed at Rick who was talking to Lori "Talking with Lori"

"Ah... I see" she nodded. Her head snapped back as she hears a scream coming from the woods. She quickly run after Rick, Shane and Lori who's already ahead of her. Carol and Lori quickly stopped when they reached Jacqui and the kids, but Rosalyn continues to follow Rick. They stopped when they see a walker was eating a deer and it was too busy to notice them until it get up and staring to attack Rick, who quickly smacked it with something like a stick. The walker fall to the ground as the other men started to smack it.

"Stay back" Rick said as Rosalyn nodded and watched as they takes turn to stabbing and smacking the walker into the ground. They finally stop when Dale chopped the walker's head off with an axe. The men stepped back and try to catch their breath

"It's the first one we had out here" Dale noted "They never come this far up the mountain"

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what" Jim said

Everyone snapped their heads up as they hear a rustle in the bush behind Jim. They all pointing out they guns towards the sound, expecting a walker to walk out. They all lowered they weapons when a living man stepped into their sight

"Oh Jesus..." Shane hissed

Rosalyn stared at the man, he was a white male with brown hair and facial hair around his lips and chin. He has a blue eyes and his body was well builded, with some muscle. Rosalyn can tell that he was Merle Dixon's brother; Daryl. She can tell by his looks and attitude. Well, he look a lot more... decent than Merle, but only god knows

Daryl looked down at the walker with disgust and walk towards it "Son of a bitch. That's my deer!" he cried out. "Look at it now... all gnawed on by this... filthy, disease bearing, motherless, proxy bastard!" He yelled as he kicks the walker in frustration

"Calm down son" Dale said "That's not helping"

Daryl walked towards Dale "What do you know about it, old man?" he ask as Shane tried to backed him away "Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to On Golden Pond" He said before walking back towards the deer and starts to pull out his arrow "I've been tracking this deer for miles. Drag it back to camp, cook us some venison" he pulled out his knife and put it beside the bites mark on the deer "What do ya think? Ya think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?" he looked up

"We can't risk that" Shane answered

Daryl sighed "That's a damn shame" he turned towards the other "I got some squirrels, about a dozen or so. That will have to do"

He started to walk away, but stopped when the walker's head started to opened his mouth.

"Oh god..." Amy gagged as Andrea dragged her out from the scene

Rosalyn pulled out her knife and throw it right between the walker's eyes as everybody turned to her in surprise. She slowly walked towards the walker "I forgot to tell you all" she pulled out the knife and looks up to the other "We have to hit the brain, or it won't stop at all" she explained before.

"Don't ya all know nothing" Daryl rolled his eyes while ignoring Rosalyn and walked away while scowling.

"I assumes that's Daryl?" She asked

"Yep and he's not going to like what's gonna happen next" Shane nodded. They all followed Daryl from behind up to the camp.

"Merle! Merle!" He called out "Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up!"

"Daryl" Shane called out as he put his shotgun to his jeep "Just slow down a little bit. I need to talk to you"

Daryl stopped and turned towards him "About what?"

"About Merle. There's a... uh... problem in Atlanta" Shane started nervously

Daryl looked around, expecting his brother to be there but stopped and looked down "He dead?" he ask. Rosalyn stares sadly at him, she knows that he's sad but he was keeping his face's mask on.

"We're not sure" Shane sighed

"He either is or he ain't!"

Rick glanced at Rosalyn before stepping in "No easy ways to say this, so I'll just say it"

"Who are you?" Daryl ask

"Rick Grimes"

"Rick _Grimes_?" he mocked "You've got somethin' you wanna tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there" Rick said as T-Dog appeared. Rosalyn watched as Daryl turned around "Hold on" he said and wiped the tears that threaten to fall "Let me process this" he said before turning around to Rick "So you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!" He yelled

Rick paused and looked at him "Yea" he nodded hesitantly

Daryl angrily looked at Rick and took a step back before throwing the squirrels that he caught to Rick. Shane quickly pushed Daryl down to the ground. Daryl glared at Shane before pulling out a knife from his holster as Rick and Shane started to circling around him

"Watch the knife!"

Daryl rolled up from the ground and about to take a swing at Rick until Rosalyn tackled him to the ground and sat on his stomach before kicking the knife off from his hand. Her feet was holding his hand down, luckily for her, Daryl's head got hit to the ground and it caused him to get dizzy and weak.

Rosalyn pokes on his chest "Try that again and I'll make sure you'll regret it" Rosalyn said as she leaned her face to his. Daryl can feel her minty breath fanning on his face as he looked away from her and grunted in respond

"D-Did she just knock Daryl Dixon _down_?" Amy whispered

"And she threatened him" Jacqui added

"Looks like she did" Lori whispered back

"Remind me not to piss her off" Andrea whispered at all of them as they all nodded

Rick snapped out from his shock and walked towards Rosalyn and Daryl as Rosalyn pull her face back, but still leaning to him "I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic, do you think we can manage that?" Rick asked as Daryl just glared at Rosalyn who gave him a raise of an eyebrow "Do you think we can manage that?" Rick asked more forcefully as Daryl silently agreed

Rick looked up to Rosalyn and nodded his head, signaling her to get off of him. Rosalyn patted his chest and pushed herself up, getting off from Daryl's body. Daryl quickly sat up and tried to regain his breath. "What I did was not on a whim," Rick paused while looking at Daryl "Your brother does not work and played well with others"

"It's not Rick's faults" T-Dog spoke as Rick looked up to him "I had the key. I dropped it"

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl snapped.

"I dropped it in a drain" he said as Daryl scoffed and looked down to the ground. He slowly get back to his feet and walked to the side of the RV before throwing a handful of dirt to the side "If that's supposed to make me feel better. It don't" he glared

"Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof, so the geeks can't get at him – with a padlock"

"It's gonna count for somethin'." Rick said

Daryl looked at Rick before looking down again and Rosalyn can see a tear escape from his eyes, but Daryl quickly wiped it away and looked up to the other with a glare "Hell with y'all" he yelled he sighed and they can hear his voice quivered "Just tell me where he is, cause I'm gonna go get him"

"He'll show you" Lori spoke up as everyone turned to her "Isn't that right?"

Rick stared at her for a moment before sighing and nodded "I'm going back"

Rosalyn sighed as she watched Daryl walk pass her without giving her a second glance. She knew she pissed him off by tackling him to the ground. She just stares at Rick who stares back at her before walking back to her tent.

Rosalyn get out of her tent after putting on her boots. She came up to see the group was arguing with Rick

"So you and Daryl?" Lori raised her eyebrow "That's your big plan?"

Rick sighed and turned to Glenn while raising his eyebrows

Glenn sighed "Oh come on"

"You know the way, you've been there before, in and out without problems, you said so yourself. It's not fair for me to ask, - I know that -, but I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know she would too" Rick glanced at Lori

"That's just great" Shane said "Now you're gonna risk three men, huh?"

"Four" T-Dog said

Daryl looked back at him and scoffed "My day just keeps gettin' better and better, don't it" he said sarcastically

"Uh... Five..." Rosalyn slowly raised her hand "Count me in"

"Yep, it's gettin' better and better" Daryl rolled his eyes as Rosalyn shot him a pout and frown

"Rosalyn, you don't have to" Rick said

"I'm with you on this" she insisted as Rick sighed

"That's five" Dale noted

"It's not just five. You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick. I mean, come on, you saw that walker. It was here. It was in camp. And they're movin' outta the cities, they come back, we need every able body we got. We need 'em here. We need 'em to protect the camp"

"Seems to me what you really need most here are more guns" Rick said

"Right..." Glenn said "Guns"

"Wait, what guns?" Shane asked

"Six shotguns, two high-powered, rifles, over a dozen hand guns" Rick answered "I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag back in Atlanta when we got swarmed. It's just sittin' there on the street, waitin' to be picked up"

"Mine is there too..." Rosalyn nodded as everyone turned to her "But you bags of guns are in your tent" Shane said

"I put few boxes of ammo and handguns" she explained

Shane just shakes his head and looked down.

"You went through hell to find us" Lori said "Y-you just got here. Y-you turn around and leave?"

"Dad, I-i don't want you to go" Carl said

"The hell with the guns" Lori continued "Shane is right, _Merle Dixon_? He's not worth one of your lives even with guns thrown in"

Rick sighed as he walks towards his wife

"Tell me," She urged "Make me understand"

"I owe a debt to a man I met and his- and his little boy" he explained

Lori just stare at him before taking a glance at Carl and about to tell him something

"Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I'd died. It's because of them – and Rosalyn - that I've made it back to you all" He said "They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap, if I don't warn 'em"

"What's stoppin' you?"

"The walkie-talkie, the one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. Our plan was to connect when they got closer"

"These are out walkies?" Shane sighed

"Yeah" Rick nodded

"So, use the CB. What's wrong with that?" Andrea asked

"The CB's fine" Shane said "It's the walkie that suck to crap. They dated back to the seventies. Don't match any other bandwidth, not even the scanner in our cars"

"I need that bag" Rick insisted. Lori sighed and look away from him, Rick take that as a yes and walked towards Carl and knelt in front of him "Okay?" he asked. Carl hesistantly looked at him before slowly nodded "Alright" he whispered

* * *

Rosalyn quietly sat at the back side of the cube van as Glenn put the car into reverse. She slowly looked up to see Daryl glaring at her, maybe he still pissed off that she manage to tackle him to the ground. She took a deep breath and sighed lightly before smiling up to him

"Sorry for tackling you to the ground" she muttered as Daryl scoffed

"Better pry I'm dead if you do that again" he rolled his eyes

"Will do" she grinned "Anyway, sorry for your brother too"

"He ain't dead" he glared

"Yeah... but you must be worried about him" she smiles sadly "I surely did missed mine"

Daryl looked at her oddly before opening his mouth "What happens to yours?" he asked feeling a little awkward

"Don't know yet... but I haven't seen him since I left my hometown" she explained

Daryl grunted and nodded, understanding her feeling

"Your brother seems to be different from you" Rosalyn noted. She thinks that Daryl is a lot nicer than Merle. "You seems a lot nicer than him"

Daryl snorted and looked away to hide his blush. He didn't like anyone to make a compliment on him, especially a girl like Rosalyn

"Or maybe I was wrong" she joked as she laughed "Anyway, haven't introduce myself to you. I'm Rosalyn Miller, nice to meet you Daryl" she smiles as Daryl just continue to looked away from her

"How can ya do that?" He suddenly ask

"Do... _that_?" she tilts her head in confusion

"You know... _that_" he rolled his eyes

"Ah... _that..._ you mean tackling you down?" she giggles as he rolled his eyes "Used to tackle my patient"

"Why? So you can kill 'em?" he snorted

"Of course not!" She giggled "I only tackled them if they didn't want to take their medicine"

"Just like that?" he asked

"Yes" she nodded

"How did you know Shane?" He asked

"Well, I was in charge of Rick in the hospital before all of this and he always visit Rick. When he visited him, he always trying to asked me out" She giggled "But I've always refused him just like the others"

"Others?"

"Uh... yeah, there's a lot of people asked me out when they visited their friends or families"

Daryl nodded as he stares impatiently at Rick who was talking to Dale. Rosalyn seems to notice it as she laughed mentaly

"Rick!" She yelled as the man turned to her "Come on! We've to go!"

Rick sighed and nodded at her before turning to Dale again to pick something from him. Glenn who was sitting in the driver's seat looked back at her "Are you sure you want to come, Rosalyn?" he asked

"Yeah" she laughed "Didn't want any of you to get into some problems"

"We ain't gonna get into troubles" Daryl rolled his eyes "You're the one who'll get us into troubles"

"You better not underestimate her" Glenn said "She is though"

Daryl snorted and eyed the blonde haired girl "Though? Pft, yeah right" he scoffed "She's a woman"

"And you're a man..." Rosalyn smiled "There's nothing wrong with it"

"You're weird" Daryl rolled his eyes

"I'll take that as a compliment" She smiles "Thank you"

* * *

Rosalyn sit comfortably next to T-Dog while gazing up to the van's ceiling. There was a tension between Daryl and T-Dog, Daryl just stares at T-Dog in anger while T-Dog looked down to the ground. Glenn and Rick stays quiet in the front seat with their eyes locked to the road.

"He'd better be okay" Daryl spoke up, breaking the silence between them "It's my only word on the matter"

"I told you," T-Dog interfered "The geeks can't get at him. The only thing that's gonna get through that door is us"

Daryl just looked at him while wiping his face. Rosalyn just shakes her head at the two as Glenn stopped the van. Glenn turned to them

"We'll walk from here" he said

Daryl was the first one goes out from the van, followed by T-Dog and Rosalyn. They slowly jogged down to the fences and ducked to get into the fence. Glenn led them to the cities while Rosalyn and Rick followed him from behind followed by Daryl and T-Dog.

They stopped at another fence as Glenn opened the already cutted fences. He stepped aside to let the other get through.

"Merle first, or guns?" Rick turned to Glenn

"Merle!" Daryl was the one to reply "We ain't even havin' this conversation"

"We are," Rick retorted "You know the geography. It's your call" Rick said to Glenn

"Merle's closest" Glenn said as they started to jog again "The guns would mean doubling back. Merle first"

They snucked into the department store that they have been through. They slowly walks, not wanting to attract any walkers. Rosalyn remembers that the walkers has been through here by the look of the store, there are bunch of them, maybe hundreds. They all stopped when they hear a footsteps, Rick signaled them to stop before pointing at a walker who's walking limply. Rosalyn quickly pulled out her knife when the walker spotted them, she throw the knife toward the walker's head. The knife flew through the walker's head, right between the eyes as the body fall with a light thud.

T-Dog and Daryl stares at her in disbelieve as she walked towards the walker and pulled out the knife before wagging it to get the blood off from the knife and pocked it back to its pocket. She looked back to see Daryl and T-Dog was still staring at her.

"Told you she is though" Glenn said as he led everyone to the stairs. They started to run up the stairs, they were able to reach the door without any trouble. Rick stepped out and nodded towards T-Dog who's quickly cut the padlock and as soon as it break, Daryl kicked the door open.

"Merle!" he yelled as he get out to the roof "Merle!"

Rick, Glenn and Rosalyn followed them from behind. They all stopped except Daryl who was looking down at the bloody hand on the ground which is Merle's. Rosalyn bit her lip as she watched Daryl's started to tear up

"NO! NO! NO!" He chanted over and over while biting back the tears that threaten to fall "No!"

They all stood quietly while watching Daryl pacing back and forward while went into hysteric screams

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank y'all! Ja ne!**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI!**

**I change this chaps regarding ti Sevvus advice! LOVE YE Sevvus ;) if you have any recommendation, just PM me^_^/**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Vatos**

Rosalyn and Glenn stayed up in the stairs while Rick and T-Dog comes down towards Daryl. Glenn glanced back at Rosalyn as she nodded, knowing what will happen next. Then it happens, Daryl snapped and turned around while aiming his crossbow at T-Dog. Rick quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it at the side of Daryl's head. Daryl just keep his crossbow in front of T-Dog's face and keep staring at T-Dog with anger.

"I won't hesitate" Rick warned him "I don't care if every walker in the city hears it"

"Daryl, took a deep breath" Rosalyn instructed as he do what she told him "Now, put your crossbow down..."

Daryl bit his inside before squeezing his eyes, preventing the tears to flow out before lowering his crossbow and looked down. Rick lowered his gun too as T-Dog breathed out in relieve. Daryl stares up at T-Dog and sighed

"You got a... uh... do-rag or somethin'?" Daryl asked

T-Dog stares at Daryl for a moment before reaching out to his pocket and pulled out a blue bandanna.

Daryl took the bandanna and put his crossbow against the pipes before walking towards Merle's hand. He huffed before kneeling beside the hand while spreading the bandanna "I guess... uh... the saw blade was too dull for the handcuff" he noted before lifting Merle's hand by the pinkie "Ain't that a bitch?" he muttered. He put Merle's hand on the bandanna before wrapping it up. He stands up with T-Dog's bandanna in his hand before turning to Rosalyn

"Oh... no" she shakes her head as she clutched her bag. Daryl turned to Glenn and motion him to come closer before opening his bag and put Merle's hand in it. Glenn silently giving a disgusted look before turning to Rosalyn who gave him an apologetic look as he looked at her with a pleading look.

Daryl turned around and grabbed his crossbow before examining the bloody floor "He must've used a tourniquet" he noted "Maybe his belt. Be much more blood if he didn't" he continues before following the blood trail.

Rick motion the other to follow Daryl as he walks away. Rosalyn walk beside Glenn while patting his shoulder "Sorry" she muttered as Glenn nodded in understatement. They entered a doorway to another building, Rosalyn pulled out her knife, in case some walkers come to them

"Merle!" He called out "You in here?"

They all walked down to the stairs. Daryl entered one room and see a walker was walking towards him. He quickly shoot the walker and pulled out his arrow before walking out from the room and nodded at Rick, silently telling him to walk again. They reached the end of the hall that leads them into a room. Daryl was the first to arrive and Rosalyn followed after him. The two of them stared down at two dead walker on the floor, head smashed with a wrench that lying on the floor.

Rosalyn noted that the blood was still fresh and that means, Merle's not too far from them

"Had enough in him to take out these two son of bitches" Daryl said "One handed" he added "Toughest asshole I've ever met, my brother. Feed him with a hammer, he'd crap out nails" he said as he put one of his arrow to his crossbow

"Anyone could passed out from blood loss" Rosalyn said "No matter how tough they're"

Daryl scoffed at her before walking off. Rosalyn looked over to Rick and nodded as they continue to walk. The blood trail lead them further into the building, Rosalyn was surprised to look at the blood trail, Merle should've passed out if he'd lost do much blood.

"Merle!" Daryl called out as Rick walked towards him

"We're not alone here" Rick warned "Remember?"

"Screw that. He could be bleedin' out. That girl said so herself" he argue as he walks into the kitchen. Rosalyn noted that Merle had tried to stop the bleeding by burning his skin. Rick pick up a hot plate as he exterminated it and notice that there's some skin attaching on it before putting it down in disgust.

"What's that burnt stuff?" Glenn asked

"Skin" Rosalyn said "He cauterized the stump"

Glenn looked away and tried his best not to vomit in there

"Told you he's tough" Daryl said "Nobody can kill Merle but Merle

"Don't take that on faith" Rick argued back "He's lost a lot of blood"

"Yeah?" Daryl asked, moving further towards a window "Didn't stop him from breakin' outta this death trap"

Rosalyn followed the other to the window and stared at it. One of the panes was shattered, and it was big enough for a person like Merle to fit in. She amaze by his ability, he didn't passed out by the pain of cauterized.

"He left the building?" Glenn asked "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Daryl asked back "He's out there alone, as far as he knows. Doin' what he gotta do, survivin'."

"You call that survivin'?" T-Dog asked "Just wonderin' on the streets, maybe passin' out? What are his odds out there, huh?"

"No worse than bein' handcuffed and left to rot by your sorry pricks" Daryl retorted "You couldn't kill him. I ain't so worried about some dumb dead bastard"

"What about a thousand dumb dead bastards?" Rick asked "Different story?"

"Why don't you take a tally? Do what you want. I'm gonna get him" Daryl said as he started to walk

"Daryl wait" Rick said as he stopped him with his hand and pushed him away from the window

Daryl backed away and slapped Rick's hand "Hands off me! You can't stop me!"

"I don't blame you" Rick said "He's family, I get that. I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel. He can't get far with that injury. We could help you check a few blocks around, but only if we keep a level head"

Daryl stared at him "I could do that"

Rick nodded and turned around to face T-Dog

"Only if we get those guns first" he said "I'm not strollin' the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions, okay?"

* * *

In an abandoned office above the department store, Glenn outlines a plan to retrieve Rick's bag of guns on the floor with a black marker. He draw the exact map of the streets and started to explained his plan to the other.

"You're not doin' this alone" Rick shakes his head

"Even I think it's a bad idea" Daryl said "and I don't even like you much"

Glenn sighed and looked up at him "It's a good idea, okay? If you just hear me out" he said as Rick sighed and squat down to his eye level "If we go out there in a group, we're slow, drawing attention. If I'm alone, I can move fast. Look..." He picked a paper clamp to his drawing "That's the tank, five blocks away from we are now." He said before putting an already crumpled paper next to the paper clamp "That's your bag of guns" he pointed at the paper before moving his finger to the next alley "Here's the alley I dragged you two into when we first met. There's where Rosalyn, Daryl and I will go"

"Why me and her?" Daryl ask while glancing back at the blonde girl

"Your crossbow is quieter than his gun and her throwing knife skill can be useful" Glenn explained as Rosalyn nodded in understatement while Daryl lightly nod "While Rosalyn and Daryl wait here in the alley" he said while putting something like paper clip to the alley "I run up to the street, grab the bag"

"But you've got us elsewhere?" Rick asked

"You and T-Dog, right." He said before placing an eraser in an alley that was two blocks away from Daryl and Rosalyn "You two will be in this alley here" he said

"Two blocks away. Why?" Rick looked up to him with a questioning look

"I may not be able to come back the same way. Walkers might cut me off" he said "If that happens, I won't go back to Rosalyn and Daryl. I'll go forward instead, all the way around to that alley where you guys are. Whichever direction I go, I got you both in places to cover me." He explained as Rick nodded "Afterwards, we'll all meet back here"

"Hey kid" Daryl called out "What'd you do before all this?"

"Delivered pizzas," Glenn answers "Why?"

Everyone nodded in understatement, but no one was saying a word

* * *

Glenn, Rosalyn and Daryl climbs down the ladder to the alley where Glenn first met Rosalyn and Rick. She set her feet down to the ground before stepping aside to let Daryl dropped down, she nodded to Glenn who nodded back at her before they started to move. The three of them hides behind a dumpster before walking again to hides between the two dumpster. Rosalyn stands beside Daryl while Glenn readied himself to run.

"You've got some balls for a chinaman" Daryl said as he set one of his arrow to his crossbow

'I'm Korean"Glenn corrected

"Whatever"

Rosalyn smiles "Good luck Glenn" she said as Glenn grinned at her before running out from the alley. Daryl stares at her while raising his eyebrow "What?" she asked

"Nothin'." He shrugged

"So... What'd you do before all of this?" she repeated his question earlier

"None of your business" he answered coldly as he leaned back to the dumpster

"I see" she nodded in understatement as a silence fall between the two of them. Daryl glanced worriedly at her, afraid that she might cry, but he surprised to see her smiling while looking up to the sky. Rosalyn noticed him staring and turned to face him "I'm not going to cry, Daryl" she stated while smiling at him

"I know" he grumbled as she smiled at him. Rosalyn opened her mouth but close it quickly as she exchange glance with Daryl. He nodded and silently told her to stay as she nodded. He slightly leaned to take a glance at the approaching figure before jumping out from their hideout and aimed his crossbow towards a young boy. Rosalyn get out of their hideout and stares at the young boy

"Whoa! Don't shoot me!" the boy yelled "What do you want?"

"Lookin' for my brother, he's hurt real bad. You've seen him?" Daryl asked as he kept pointing his crossbow toward's the kid's head.

The young boy looked at Daryl then Rosalyn before shouting "Ayúdeme!"

"Shut up!" Daryl snapped "You're gonna bring the geeks down on us! Answer me!"

Rosalyn looked at the young boy before glancing back at the street. She turned at Daryl who's still aiming his crossbow at the boy's head "Answer me!" Daryl insisted as the boy panicked

"Ayúdeme!" The boy yelled again "Ayúdeme! Ayúdeme!"

"Daryl" Rosalyn called out as he glance at Rosalyn who quickly pointed at the walkers, that seems to notice their presence. Daryl turned to the boy before smacking the boy's face with his crossbow. Rosalyn watched as Daryl forcefully covered the boy's mouth with his hand "Shut up! Shut up!" Daryl growled. Rosalyn's head snapped to the street when her ears pick up a sound of footsteps as a baseball bat swung at her face, causing her to fall back and her head hit the dumpster.

Her vision blurred as the turned to Daryl, he was beaten up by two men. She tried to stand up and limply walked towards a man with the bat and shove him down to the ground before sending a hard punch to his face. The other man stared down at her in disbelieve before throwing her to the wall and lift her by the shirt. Rosalyn glanced again at the street and spotted Glenn standing at the fence with a panicked look, she silently signaled him to get away but the man realize Glenn and turned to him

"That's it!" one of them yelled as Rosalyn winced at the sound and the man throw her back to the ground "That's the bag, vato! Take it! Take it!"

The men started to run towards Glenn as Rosalyn turned around and hazily looked at Glenn who had been yelling for help. Daryl tried to sat up and grab his crossbow before firing one arrow to one of the man's ass as he yelled in pain.

"Get off of me!" Glenn yelled as one of them grabbed him and forcefully dragged him "Get off of me! Rose! Daryl!"

A car quickly pulled up to the street as Rosalyn quickly ran towards the man who's holding Glenn and punched him in the face. The man groaned and let Glenn go "Go Glenn! Get the bag!" Rosalyn said as Glenn nodded and grabbed the bag before running towards Daryl. Suddenly when she was going to follow Glenn, the man grabbed her pulled her into the car

"Rosalyn!" Glenn turned around and yelled as he watched the car drive away. Daryl close the fence before turning angrily at the boy and shove him back

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Stop it!" he heard Rick and T-Dog running towards them

"I'm gonna kick your nuts up in your throat!" Daryl yelled as Rick tried to back him off

"Let me go!" The boy yelled against T-Dog

"Chill out!" T-Dog growled as he pushed the boy against the wall

"They took Rosalyn!" Daryl yelled over Rick's shoulder "That little bastard and his little bastard homie friends! I'm gonna stomp your ass!"

"Guys! Guys!" T-Dog called out glancing between them and the walkers "We're cut off!"

"Get to the lab! Go!" Rick said as he ran towards the bag

"God damn! Let's go!" Daryl yelled as Rick took his hat before they start jogging to the lab

"Those men you were with, we need to know where they went" Rick asked

"I ain't telling you nothin'." The boy said

"Jesus man, what the hell happened back there?" T-Dog asked turned to Daryl

"I told you!" Daryl said "This little turd and his douche bag friends came outta nowhere and jumped me and Rosalyn!" Daryl said

"You're the one who jumped me, puto" the boy retorted "Screamin' about tryin' to find his brother like it's my damn fault"

"They took Rosalyn. Could take Merle too" he said

"Merle?" The boy scoffed "What kinda hick name is that? Wouldn't name my dog Merle"

Daryl snapped and walked towards the boy and tried to kick him but Rick stopped him before pushing him back "Damn it, Daryl! Back off!" Rick yelled as Daryl took a step back before walking towards Glenn's backpack. He took out T-Dog's bandanna and un wrapped it before pulling out Merle's hand "Wanna see what happened to the last guy that pissed me off?" He asked before throwing the hand to the boy's lap. The boy stared at the hand before jumping off the chair when he realized what is it and throw it towards Rick's feet

Daryl walked up to the boy and kneel down towards him "Start with the feet this time" he growled as Rick pulled him back again"The men you were with, took our friend. All we want to do is to talk to them, see if we could work somethin' out" Rick said as the boy hesitantly nodded

* * *

Rick peeked through the wall, looking to an old warehouse. Rick nodded at Glenn , silently saying that the place was clear. He turned around to T-Dog and looked up to him "You sure you're up for this?" he asked

T-Dog hesitantly nodded at him "Yeah" he breathed out

"Okay..." Rick nodded as T-Dog grabbed the bag of Rick's gun and walked off to the roof. Rick told him to go to the roof, in case something goes wrong, he will shoot them with a sniper gun.

"One wrong move, you get an arrow in the ass" Daryl looked down at Miguel with threats "Just so you know"

"G's gonna take that arrow outta my ass and shove it up yours" He mocked "Just so _you _know"

"G?" Glenn asked "Guillermo" Miguel answered "He's the man here"

"Okay then" Rick said while glancing at Glenn and Daryl "Let's go see Guillermo"

Rick was the first, followed by Glenn, Miguel and Daryl. Glenn watch as Rick pushed Miguel to the front as he aimed his gun, Glenn and Daryl followed behind him with Daryl aimed his crossbow. Miguel stopped a few feet from the doors as the door opened and a man walked out with two man standing beside the doors.

"You okay, little man?" The man asked

"They're gonna cut my feet off, _carnal_" Miguel said shakily as Guillermo turned to Rick

"Cops do that?" he asked

"Not him" Miguel shakes his head "This redneck _puto _here" he looked back at Daryl before turning to Guillermo "He cut off some dude's hand, man. He showed it to me!"

"Shut up" Daryl growled

"Hey! That's that _vato _right there, homes. He shot me in the ass with an arrow, man. And the girl knocked me down too. What's up man, Huh?!" A man came out from the warehouse while pointing his gun at Daryl who pointed his crossbow back at him

Guillermo pushed the man's hand down "Chill, man. Chill" he said before turning back to Daryl "Is it true? He wants Miguelito's feet? That's pretty sick, man" he said to Rick

"We were hopin' more for a calm discussion" Rick said

"That hillbilly jumps Felipe's little cousin, beats on him, threatens to cut off his feet, Felipe get's an arrow in the ass, the blonde, broke Jorge's nose before bruising his face, and you want a calm discussion?" he asked "You fascinate me"

"Heat at the moment" Rick said "Mistake were made, on both side"

"Who's that girl to you anyway?" Guillermo asked while looking at Daryl "You don't look related"

"She's one of our group, more or less. I'm sure you've a few like her" Rick replied

"You got my brother in there?" Daryl asked

"Sorry, fresh outta white boys" he replied "But I've got a blonde girl. Interested?"

"I have one of yours, you have one of mine" Rick said "Sounds like an even trade"

"Don't sound even to me" He argued

"G" Miguel laughed nervously before looking at him pleadingly "Come on man"

"This girl worth more than gold, she is a doctor and we could always use her" Guillermo ignored him and looked at Rick "My people got attacked. Where's the compensation for their pain and suffering? More to the point where's my bag of guns?" he asked

"Guns?" Rick asked

"The bag Miguel saw in the street, the bag that Felipe and Jorge were going to get. That bag of guns" he explained

"You're mistaken" Rick said

"I don't think so"

"About it being yours. It's my bag of guns"

"The bag was in the street, anybody could come around and say it was theirs. I'm supposed to take your word?" he asked "What's to stop my people form unloading on your right here and now and I take what's mine?" he said as the two men beside him pointed out their guns at Rick while the rest of Guillermo's group raised their guns and stepped forward

"You could do that," Rick said before looking up at T-Dog who had already pointed his sniper at Guillermo's head "Or not"

Guillermo looked up to T-Dog before smirking "_Oye!_"

Glenn and Rick slowly looked up to the roof and see two men pulled Rosalyn to the edge of the roof before removing the bag that's on her head. Rosalyn calmly looked down and stared at Rick with her eyes. Rosalyn could easily escape, but she didn't want any problem caused by her.

"I see two options, you come back with Miguel and my bag of guns, everybody walks. Or you come back locked and loaded. We'll see which side spills more blood"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Done! Thanks for the review, favorites and following :) Love ya...! Any advice opr recommendation? Just PM me! don't put it in the review, 'cause it'll be a spoiler !Thank y'all! Ja ne!**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! Sorry for the late update!**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Vatos II**

Rick stood at one of the desk in the lab that's filled with his bag of guns. Rick decided to save Rosalyn and they had stopped looking for Merle because it's already too late. Daryl was pacing back and forward before walking up to Rick "The guns are worth more than gold," Daryl said as he glanced at Rick "Gold won't protect your family or put food on the table. You willin' to give that up for that girl?"

"If I knew we'd get Rosalyn back, I might agree" T-Dog said "But you think that _vato_ cross the way is just gonna hand her over?"

"You callin' G a liar?" Miguel asked as he leaned to the wall behind him

Daryl angrily turned to him and bent down to the boy "You part of this?!" he snapped while smacking the kid at the back of his head "You wanna hold on to your teeth?"

"Question is, do you trust that man's word?" T-Dog asked as he watched Daryl backed away from Miguel

"No. Question is, would you willin' to bet on it?" Daryl retorted "Could be more than the guns. Could be your life. That girl worth that to you?"

"The life I have I owe to her. I was a nobody to Rosalyn and just some injured officer at the hospital. Others just give up on me but she didn't, neither will I"

"So you're gonna hand the guns over?" Daryl asked

Rick paused and stared at him "I didn't say that" he answered slyly. "There's nothin' keepin' you three here" He said "You should get out, head back to camp"

"And tell your family what?" T-Dog asked while sighing in defeat "Beside I might owe her someday"

Rick turned to Glenn "I already owe her one" Glenn shrugged "And Rosalyn is nice"

Rick finally glanced at Daryl who's nodding and quickly loaded the guns followed by T-Dog and Glenn. Miguel sighed as he gets up "Oh come on. This is nuts" he spoke up as he realized what they were doing. Daryl pushed him back to the ground while glaring at him motioning him to sit down and be quiet "Just do like G says," he pleaded

No one paid any attention to him and just continue to loading their guns

* * *

They returned to the old warehouse several minutes later. They had Miguel gagged and bound while Daryl pointed the gun at his back, while Glenn, T-Dog and Rick stood behind him. Guillermo and his men were expecting them because the doors was opened as soon as they reached the warehouse. Daryl shoves Miguel inside as all of them went inside, they gathered in the center of the warehouse, which looked like a garage

"I see my guns" he mentioned "But they're not all in the bag"

"That's because they're not yours" Rick retorted "I thought I mentioned that"

Felipe - or the guy who Daryl had shot in the ass with an arrow, stepped beside Guillermo "Let's just shoot these fools right now, _ese_. Alright?" he said "Unload there asses, _ese_"

Guillermo motioned Felipe to back away and calm down before looking up to Rick "I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation" he said, controlling his anger

"No, I'm pretty clear" Rick replied as he lowered his gun and cut Miguel's bound and pushed him to Guillermo "You've your man" he said "I want our girl"

Guillermo looked at Rick a few second "I'm gonna chop up your girl" he threatened "I'm gonna feed her to my dogs. They're the evilest, nastiest, girl-eating bitches you ever saw. I picked 'em up from Satan at a yard sale"

He leaned to Rick face "I told you how it has to be. Are you awfully deaf?" he snapped

"No, my hearin' is fine. You said come and locked and loaded?" he pointed his gun at Guillermo's head "Okay then we're here"

"Felipe! Felipe!"

Their head snapped to the voice and surprised to see an old woman shuffling through the crowds of men towards Felipe and Guillermo. Felipe slightly glanced between the old woman and Rick's group "_Abuela_, go back with the others" he ordered "Now"

"Get that old lady outta the line of fire!" Daryl demanded

"_Abuela_, listen to your _mijo_, okay?" Guillermo said "This is not the place for you right now"

"Mr. Gilbert is having trouble breathing. He needs his asthma stuff. Carlito didn't find it. He needs his medicine" the woman explained to Felipe

Guillermo looked back and forward from Rick to the old woman "Felipe go take care of it, okay?" he ordered "And take your grandmother with you"

"_Abuela, con comigo, por favor_" he said, pulling the old woman away. But she seems to realize Rick and the others "Who are those men?" She asked while walking towards them as Felipe walked towards her "_Por favor, con comigo_" Felipe said again, but she didn't bother to listen to him

"Don't you take him" the woman said

"Ma'am?" Rick questioned

"Felipe's a good boy, He have his trouble, but he pull himself together. We need him here" She explained

"Ma'am, I'm not here to arrest your grandson" Rick said

"Then, what do you want him for?" she asked

"He is..." Rick paused while looking around "Helpin' us finding a missing person. A girl named Rosalyn"

"The pretty blonde girl?" the woman asked, seeming to know who's Rosalyn "She's inside with the others" she said before reacing out and grabbed Rick's hand before pulling him with her "Come come, I'll show you. He need his medicine"

Guillermo sighed and nodded "Let 'em pass" he ordered as Rick and the others followed the old woman. She led them into a building, Rick see a young woman was giving drinks to and old woman. He glanced at Glenn with questioned look as Glen replied him with a shrug

"_Abuela, por favor_. Take me to him" Felipe stepped to his grandmother as she let Rick's hand go before took Felipe's hand and took them further inside. Rick took of his head and continue to followed them, each room they pass, there's always old people and sick people. They reached a large room as they entered it and walked towards the crowd of old people in the middle of the room

"Okay, nice and steady. Just breath slowly" Rick heard Rosalyn's soothing voice as they see Rosalyn was kneeling in front of an old man who's sitting on a wheelchair while gasping for air "Okay now, take a deep breath and let it out slowly... alright, that's it. Your medicine will arrive in a moment"

"What the hell is this?" Daryl asked

"An asthma attack" Rosalyn looked up at Daryl as Felipe came with medicine "Couldn't get his breath all of a sudden"

"I thought you were being eaten by dogs, girl" T-Dog said to her. Rosalyn stood up and smiled at the old man "All better?" she asked

"Thank you" the man nodded as Rosalyn turned to Daryl, T-Dog and Glenn

"Eaten by dogs?" Rosalyn asked as she turned around to three Chihuahuas, sitting on a leopard-printed dog bed at the corner of the room while barking at the newcomer "Come here boy" Rosalyn motioned as one of the dog run towards her and she pick him up "This cute little dog?" she cooed

"This is stupid" Daryl glanced at the dog then Rosalyn who's lifting the dog who seems to like her and started to lick her face. She laughed before putting the dog down and looked at the men who's looking at her like she was crazy

"What?" she asked while tilting her head. Rosalyn watched as Rick walked towards Guillermo "Could I have a word with you?" she heard him said as they walked away from the crowd

"We went out like we're going to a war and this is it?" Daryl asked, grabbing her attention away from Rick and Guillermo "Thought you're dead"

"Aw... Worried?" Rosalyn asked as Daryl turned around to hide his blush

Daryl snorted and frowned "The hell I am" he muttered

"Right" Rosalyn laughed lightly at him

"Of course we're worried" Glenn grinned at her as he patted her shoulder "Glad you're safe, Rose"

"Glad to be safe, Glenn" she grinned back. Suddenly, Rick caught their attention by calling out to them and motioned them to follow him. Guillermo led them into a room as Rick put the bag of guns on a chair and the other stood in front of Guillermo as he leaned to the table

"What about the rest of your group?" Rick questioned

"The _vatos _trickling, to check on their parents, their grand parents... They see how things are and most decided to stay. It's a good thing too, we need the muscle." he paused as he stared at Rick "The people we've encountered since things fell apart, the worst kind, plunderers; the kind that take by force"

"That's not who we are" Rick said

"How was I to know? My people got attack and you showed up with Miguel hostage. Appearance"

"Guess the world changed" T-Dog muttered

"No" Guillermo said, disagreed "It's the same as it ever was. The weak get taken"

"So... basically, I'm... weak?" Rosalyn whispered to Glenn

"I don't know, maybe?" Glenn whispered back as he slightly shrugged as he just laughed lightly

"So we do what we can here. The _vatos _worked on those cars, talk about getting the old people out of the city. But most can't even get to the bathroom by themselves, so that's just a dream."Guillermo continued "Still, it keeps the crew busy, and that's worth something. So, we barred all the windows, wielded all the doors shut - except for one entrance. The _vatos_,they go out, scavenge whatever they can to keep us going. We watch the perimeter night and day, and we wait" he paused for a brief moment "The people here, they all look to me now. I don't even know why"

"Because they can" Rick simply said as he handed him the shotgun he was holding before shuffling into the bag. Rosalyn stepped towards Guillermo "Could you possibly need any medical supply?" she asked "I could give you some if you want " she smiled lightly while looking at him "That'd be nice" Guillermo replied as Rosalyn took some of her medical supply out form her bag to the table along with some of her ammo

* * *

After retrieving Rosalyn back to their group, they went back to where they parked the ice cube van. They walked along the was and Rosalyn notice that the sun was starting to set, the night will fall soon and they decided to stop looking for Merle. She glanced at the younger Dixon and feel relieved that Daryl didn't bothered about leaving his brother behind.

"Admit it, you only came back to Atlanta for the hat" Glenn grinned knowingly

Rick smiled slightly "Don't tell anybody" he replied

Rosalyn smiled amusedly at the two and giggled slightly while T-Dog just smiled, leaving an un-amused Daryl walking beside her.

"You've given away half our guns and ammo," Daryl grumbled

"Not nearly half" Rick interrupted

"For what?" Daryl continued, ignoring Rick "Bunch of old farts who are gonna die off momentarily anyhow? Seriously, how long you think they got?"

"How long do any of us have?" Rick threw back calmly

"Oh come on you guys" Rosalyn said "Let not talk about-"

The five of them stopped right beside an abandoned city bus under the bridge, near the train tracks. They stared at the empty space on the train trail in front of them, the place where they parked the cube van when they arrived.

"Oh my God..." Glenn was the first one to spoke

"Where the hell's our van?" Daryl frowned

"We left it right there," Glenn said "Who would take it?"

"Merle," Rick answered without any doubt, knowing that Merle was the only one who seems alive in Atlanta apart from the _vatos_

"He gonna be takin' some vengeance back to camp" Daryl said

"If that's the case" Rosalyn spoke "We should go back now"

* * *

They managed to get near to the camp without any trouble. They all jogged along the dirty path, and since they are on foot, it takes time to get there. It took until nightfall to get close to the camp. Suddenly their track was stopped by the sound of gunfire and screaming coming from the direction of their camp.

"Oh my God..." Rick cursed fearfully

"Come on!" Rosalyn yelled as they ran faster towards the camp. It's seems like it was taking forever for them to reach the camp. They finally reach the camp as Rosalyn quickly pulled out her gun and looked around the area, scanning trough the walkers. She heard a familiar guttural of walker behind her as she felt a hand was holding her shoulder. She quickly turned around and shoot it on the head before it can bite her neck. She continued to shoot any walker that came into her sight, her finger stopped pulling the trigger when she realize that she was pointing her gun at the younger Dixon

Rosalyn let out a breath as her shoulder slumped down, her breath became a short pant as she push her bangs away from her eye sight "You okay?" the redneck asked

"Y-yeah" she managed to choke out

Daryl watch as the girl tried to regain her breath "... Did ya separated with your group because somethin' like this?" he carefully questioned

"Something like that" she smiled sadly as both of them stood awkwardly in front of each other. Daryl broke the silence by walking pass through her, his step stopped beside her as he put his hand on her head and started to ruffled her hair before continuing to walk. Rosalyn stood dumbfoundedly as he turned around while holding her head before smiling slightly. She jogged towards Daryl and walked beside him "Thanks Daryl" she said as he heard him grunt in reply

Rosalyn eyes widen when she see Andrea was sitting on the ground with a bloody Amy on the ground, gasping for air in front of the RV

"No! Amy!" Andrea screamed "Amy!"

"I remembered my dream now," Jim said "Why I dug the holes"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** Sorry for the late and short update! Promise next chaps is going to be longer! and sorry for the OOC! I can't help to put affection in the last scene thought its sucked! Tanks for reading! No flames, sorry for the grammar! PM me if you have any advice for the upcoming chapters, I'll consider them! Much love from me!**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! Sorry for the late update! I'm in the middle of a test right now! Please bear with me! I promise I'll update soon :)**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Wildfire**

Rosalyn helped all the men throughout the night, cleaning the mess made by the walkers. In the morning, Daryl was smashing the corpses' head with a pickax while Rosalyn and the rest of the man including Jacqui, moved the bodies and burned them. Rosalyn was resting beside Lori when Rick came towards them while looking at Andrea "She still won't move?" he asked as Dale shook his head in respond as Rick glanced at Andrea again

"She won't even talked to us" Lori said "She's been there all night. What do we do?"

"We should just let her to have her moment" Rosalyn said "She need to be alone right now"

"We can't just leave Amy like that," Shane sighed as he came towards them "We need to deal with it... same as the others"

Rick sighed as he nodded "I'll tell her how it is" he said as he slowly walked towards Andrea

"I won't do it if I were you" Rosalyn warned as Rick stopped and looked at her in confusion "She is unstable, you won't know what will she do to you"

"I'll take that risk. We can't just leave her like that" Rick insisted as he continue to walk towards Andrea. "Well I warned you" Rosalyn muttered and shrugged her shoulder before leaning back to the chair, watching as Rick leaned closer to the woman "Andrea-"

Without any moment of pause, Andrea swiftly pulled out her gun and pointed it at Rick's head while glaring at him with venom "I know how the safety works" she stated sarcastically, eyes not taking off from Rick's. His eyes went wide as he looked at the angered woman

"Alright, okay..." Rick whispered as he slowly backed away from Andrea "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

As soon as Rick was far enough from her, Andrea lowered her gun and returned to look at her sister. Rick looked at Rosalyn who's shrugging her shoulder lightly at him while crossing her hand.

She warned him, but he didn't listened to her.

Rick walked towards them and Rick stood in front of them before Lori stood up to talk to him and Daryl came towards them with an angry eyes

"Y'all can't be serious" he angrily said "Let that girl hamstring us? The dead girl's a time bomb"

"What'd you suggest?" Rick sighed

Daryl stepped closer to Rick "Take the shot" he said as he put his hand which he made to look like a gun to his head and continued "Clean, in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance"

"No" Lori stated as she took a seat beside Rosalyn "For God's sake just do as Rosalyn said, let her be"

Daryl stared at the other before walking away with a scoff. Rosalyn just sat down and enjoyed the sun while closing her eyes, her peaceful time was interrupted by Glenn's voice

"We don't burn them! We bury them! Understand?" Glenn frowned and pointed at the other side of the burning site "Our people go in that row over there"

Daryl and Morales looked at each other before dragging the body to the place where Glenn pointed at

"You reap what you sow" Daryl muttered as they placed the body down

"You know what? Shut up man" Morales glared

Daryl ignored him and started to walked away "Y'all left my brother for dead!" he yelled "You had this comin'." Rosalyn just shakes her head _'Drama queen' _she sighed as she watched him to walk away with an angry face and she could feel another bad things are going to fall upon this group.

"Are you bleedin'?" Jacqui asked Jim when he had came to help her with one of the bodies. Rosalyn eyes averted towards Jim's shirt and see a stain of fresh blood on it. "I just got some on me from the bodies" he explained

"That blood's fresh," Jacqui argued "Were you bit?"

"No. I got scratched during the attack"he said

"You got bit?!"

"I'm fine" he tried to assure her, but failed

"Then show me," she demanded as Jim looked up to her with a pleading look "Don't tell, please-"

"A walker got him!" Jacqui announced, grabbing everyone's attention "A walker bit Jim!"

Rosalyn just sighed and run her finger through her blonde hair before standing up. And this is the_ bad things _she just felt a moment ago, first it was the walkers attack, second, Amy's dead, and third Jim got bit, yeah... this is what the group need, another problem. Good job adding more problem into this group.

Jim sighed desperately and said "I'm fine"

"Show it to us" Daryl commanded "Show it to us!"

Jim panicked as he quickly snatched a shovel from the ground and held it defensively in front of him as the other man started to circled around him. Rosalyn notice that Jim was focusing on Daryl as she glanced at T-dog and silently telling him to grab the man, T-Dog nodded and grabbed Jim's arms, which causing him to drop the shovel. T-dog held him in place as Daryl pulled up Jim's shirt to reveal a fresh bite mark on his right rib cage.

Daryl shoved the shirt in disgust before be backed away and T-Dog quickly release his hold on Jim. Daryl and T-Dog moved back from Jim who's pleadingly looking at them while muttering "I'm fine" over and over again trying to convince himself and the others

Rosalyn walked towards Jim and placed her hand on his shoulder as he snapped his head towards her in fear "It's okay, I'm not going to do anything, alright?" Rosalyn spoke softly as Jim relaxed and nodded at the blonde. "I'm okay" he repeated again as Rosalyn just smiled and nodded

"I know" Rosalyn said "I know, darling"

Daryl frowned and about to protest when Rick motioned him to stop which making Daryl to stop and scowled. The other watched as Rosalyn lifted her hand to Jim's forehead "I'm going to feel your temperature, okay?" she waited until Jim nodded as she lifted his hat and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. Rosalyn frowned as she feel the heat on his forehead before smiling to him "You've got a fever, why don't we sit down for a while?"

"I'm okay" he insisted

"I know" Rosalyn nodded "I just need you to sit down and rest. We don't want you to pass out, right?"

Jim nodded hesitantly as Rosalyn smiled and led him to a crate next to the RV. Jim sat down on the crate and looked up to the girl "Now stay still, okay?" Rosalyn said as Jim nodded "Thank you" he said as Rosalyn nodded and smiled "Your welcome"

Rosalyn walked off towards the other who had gathered "He already got the fever..." Rosalyn proclaimed

"I say we put pickax in his head, and the dead girl's and be done with it" Daryl said

"Is that what you'd want?" Shane interrupted "If it were you?"

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it" Daryl rolled his eyes

"I hate to said it. I never thought I would, but maybe Daryl's right" Dale said

"Jim's not a monster, Dale" Rick said "Or some rabid dog"

"I'm suggesting that-" Dale was cutted off by Rick

"He is a sick - sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line" Rick asked

"The line's pretty clear" Daryl retorted back "Zero tolerance for walkers or them to be"

"What if we can get him help?" Rick asked "I heard the CDC was workin' on a cure"

"I heard that too" Shane spoke "Heard a lot of things before the world went to hell"

"What if the CDC is still up and runnin'?"

"Man, that is a stretch right there" Shane sighed

"Why? If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the CDC at all cost, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot" Rick said and no one was agree with him "Shelter, protection -"

"Okay Rick, you want all those things, all right?" Shane cut him off "I do too, okay? Now, if they exist, they'd be at the army base, Fort Benning, right?" Shane asked to Rosalyn who's quickly looked up to him with a confused look

"Why'd you ask me?" She asked

"You're a doctor" Shane reasoned "You should know that"

"Uh... I don't really know. The world already went to... _hell_,before I got the chance to go there" Rosalyn said "You do know that's one hundred miles in the opposite direction. And also-"

"But it's away from the hot zone" Shane cut her off "Now listen to me, if that place is operation, it would be heavily armed. We'd be safe there"

"The military were on the front line of this thing" Rick insisted "They got overrun. We have all seen that. The CDC is our best choice and Jim's only chance"

Daryl looked back at Jim's before nodding to them as Rosalyn eyed him with a questioning eyes "You go lookin' for Aspirin, do what you need to do," Daryl said starting to walk back towards Jim "Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!"

"Hey!" Rick called out, but Daryl ignored him as he stormed towards Jim and raised his pickax

Before Daryl reached Jim, Rosalyn swiftly move behind Daryl and pressed her knife to Daryl's throat as he stop moving. Rosalyn leaned closer and put her lips near his ear "We don't kill the living" she whispered and Daryl shuddered when he felt her breath on his ear

"It's funny, comin' from a girl who just put a knife to my throat" Daryl muttered, manage to keep his voice calm at the fact that her chest was literally on his back.

"What'd you expect me to do, Daryl?" she whispered again and breathed out to his ear, causing him to tense a little. Rosalyn mentally laughed and smiled triumphantly at her attempt to tease him "Now let's be a good man and put the pickax down" she said. Daryl hesitantly put the pickax down as Rosalyn removed her knife from his throat and smiled at him before patting his shoulder "Good"

Daryl turned away and started to walk away "You're lucky you're a girl" he muttered, loud enough for her to hear

"Same goes to you" she grinned as he huffed and walked away. Rosalyn could see a small smirk raised on his face as he walked away and she was proud that she could made him to react like that. Rosalyn watched as Rick led Jim into the RV before she dragged the pickax towards the bodies. She gulped as she lifted the pickax and then she hear a scoff coming from behind her

"You sure you can do that kind of job?" she turned around to see Daryl standing behind her

"What? Are you just going to stand there or will you be so kind to help me?" Rosalyn grinned as she handed him the pickax

"Whatever" he grumbled as he took the pickax

"Thanks Daryl" she grinned as she watched him awkwardly turned away and started to put the pickax through the corpses' head. Daryl was just about to put the pickax to Ed's head when Carol came to him and held out her hand to him

"I'll do it" she choked out "He's my husband"

Daryl looked at Carol before looking back at Rosalyn who seems to nodded her head. Daryl gave Carol the pickax and watched as she started to smash Ed's head repeatedly, crying while doing it. Rosalyn waited until she finished and walked towards her and wrapped her hand around the woman who quickly returned the hug and cried on her shoulder. Rosalyn patted Carol's back as her other hand gently removed the pickax from Carol's hand and silently told Daryl to took it.

Carol continue to cry as Rosalyn led her to sit on the chair "I bet he's in a better place" Rosalyn smiled as Carol just sat there in silence, already stopped her crying. Rosalyn stood up "I'll be back" Rosalyn said as she walked towards Daryl who's already finished on smashing the corpses' head. She throw him a bottle of water as he caught it in surprise "The hell?" he asked

"Figure you need some water?" Rosalyn shrugged as she heard him thanked him quietly and opened the bottle to drink it. He stopped when they heard a familiar grunt of walkers as they move towards the noise and see Andrea was holding Amy who's already turned into a walkers and whispered some words into Amy's ear before taking out her gun and shot Amy's head.

* * *

After wrapping the bodies, Daryl and Rosalyn loaded the bodies to the back of the truck before the two of them ride the truck up to where Shane and Rick were digging the graves. Daryl and Rosalyn walked out from the truck and walked to the back to unload the bodies, but Daryl walked to Rick and started to pace around

"I think it's a mistake" Daryl said "Not burnin' these bodies. It's what we said we'd do right? burn 'em all? Wasn't it the idea?"

"At first" Shane answered

"Chinaman gets all emotional, says it's not the thing to do, we just follow him along?" Daryl asked "These people need to know who the hell's in charge here, what the rules are"

"There are no rules" Rick retorted

"Well that's a problem" Lori joined the them along with the other. "We haven't had one minute to hold onto anything of our old selves" she added "We need time to mourn, and we need to bury our dead. It's what people do"

"Daryl" Rosalyn called out to break the tension "Help me up, please" she said as Daryl nodded awkwardly and they started to unload the bodies and put them into the graves. After the finish, they watched Andrea trying to put Amy's body by herself. Dale tried to help her but she shakes her head

"I can do it" Andrea choked out "I can do it"

Once she put Amy down, Dale pull Andrea out and they joined to group to mourn.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** Yeah, last chapter was same as the original, but I have something in mind for future chapter so wait, okay? Anyway sorry for the grammars and stuff, thank you for the review favorite follow, love you all with my heart. Please leave a review and PM me if you have some request! I'll consider your request and put it in my story! Well, love ya all! See you on next chapter**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! I finally updated this :), sorry for the late update and PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Wildfire II**

After the 'funeral' Daryl drove back to the camp with Rosalyn. As soon as she went out of the truck, Rick called her into the RV. Rosalyn nodded and give Daryl a small nod before getting into the RV. She see Carol was wiping Jim's forehead with a wet rag, Rosalyn walked towards Jim

"Um... Can we... offer you anything Jim? Do you need anything?" Rosalyn asked

"Uh... water" he muttered "Could use more water"

"I'll get some" Lori nodded before looking towards Carol "Carol, can you help me?"

Carol seemed to understand before nodding and stood up as Rosalyn sat down on Carol's seat while Rick stood beside her

"You save a grave for me?" he joked

Rick breathed out "Nobody wants that" Rick replied

"It's not about what you want," Jim paused "That, uh... that sound you hear? That's God laughing while you make plans"

"God never laughed at us, Jim" Rosalyn put her hand on his and smiled gently at him "What we want is to get you some help and I'm sure God will give us the way"

Jim opened his mouth to reply her, but he started to cough violently. Rick quickly leaned forward past Rosalyn and grabbed a pot on the nightstand beside the bed. He handed it to Jim who took it and coughed into the pot violently. Rosalyn frowned as she watched him cough out some blood into the pot. Jim stopped coughing as he spit a bit more blood into the pot before leaning back and Rosalyn placed back the pot to the nightstand.

"Watch the mangroves" Jim said seriously "The roots will gouge the boat. You know that, right?" he asked and looked at Rick who's already glancing at Rosalyn knowing Jim has begun to hallucinate "Amy is there, swimming. You'll watch the boat, right? You said you would"

Rosalyn stared sadly at him, she had watched people turning crazy when they're dying. It happened once, to one of her patient. She was so young and innocent, they were close, very close. So it was really hard for Rosalyn to watch her hallucinating before she died a few days later. Her chest tighten as she think that Jim would ended up like her patient.

Rick looked at Rosalyn as they nodded

"We'll watch the boat" Rick replied "Don't worry"

Jim paused before nodded "Okay"

"Good" Rosalyn smiled and patted his shoulder before stood up and got out from the RV with Rick "What do you think?" Rick asked "Can you- can you help him?"

"Uh.. I'm not sure" Rosalyn said "I'll see what I can do"

Rick nodded as he went to talk with the other, Rosalyn walked back to the tent and went inside, she pulled out a tank top and shorts before she started to strip her clothes off. When she was about to put on her top, the tent's door was flipped open as she yelped slightly and blushed when she see Daryl was staring at her with wide eyes. He quickly backed away and closed the tent allowing Rosalyn to dress up "Uh... You can go in if you want"

Daryl awkwardly want into the tent and looked at her "What are you doing in my tent?" he asked, averting his eyes from hers

"Well, other tent was occupied... so the other told me to sleep in here, they said you rarely went back so it's okay for me to stay here" she explained as Daryl stayed quiet "I can move out if that bother you" she said as she packed her thing

"Nah, it's okay" he muttered which making Rosalyn to turned to him in surprise

"Seriously?" she asked, still shocked

"Mm-hm" he grunted in respond as he turned away in embarrassment

Rosalyn laughed lightly and smiled "Thanks I appreciated it"

Daryl grunted and got out from the tent leaving an amused Rosalyn behind. She walked out to see everyone was gathering arond the fire it and noticed that Rick, Shane and Dale have returned from their lookouts.

"I've uh... I've been thinkin' 'bout Rick's plan" Shane said as everyone looked at him

Rosalyn walked towards Glenn and patted his shoulder as he turned to her and gave her a small smirk which she replied with a smile before they returned their attention to Shane "Now look, there are no, uh... no guarantees either way. I'll be the first one to admit that" He looked towards Rick before continues "I've known this man for a long time... I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stick together. So, those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the mornin'. 'Kay?"

* * *

In the morning, everyone gathered except for Jim who's still in the RV. Rosalyn stood beside Daryl at the side of the group, Daryl stood there because he always separated himself from the group while Rosalyn didn't know them very well since she just got there and she just feel comfortable around Daryl because he didn't ask too much question and didn't talk much.

"Alright everybody, listen up" Shane called out as everybody looked at him "Those of you with CBs, we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay? Now, you got a problem; don't have a CB, cant get a signal, anything at all, you gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any question?"

"We're uh... we're not going" he hesitantly informed the group

"We have family in Birmingham" his wife added "We wanna be with our people"

"You're on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back" Shane reasoned, trying to keep them from leaving

"We'll take the chance" Morales sighed "I gotta do what's best for my family"

"You sure?" Rick asked

"We talked about it. We're sure"

Rick paused and looked towards Shane "Alright. Shane" he said as he crouched down to his duffle bag on the ground "357?" RIck asked as he pulled out a gun and showed it to him

'Yeah" Shane nodded as he took the ammunition box from Rick as they walked towards Morales and gave him the gun and ammo "Box is half full"

Morales took the gun and ammo gratefully as he nodded at Rick and Shane

Daryl scoffed as he slightly looking away mockingly, Rosalyn slap his stomach with the back of her hand in warning. He turned around and placed his hand on his stomach, even though it's not that hurt, and he glared at her. "Stop blocking your emotion, Daryl" Rosalyn muttered, but loud enough for Daryl to hear. He paused and watched her to walk towards Morales and his family. Rosalyn hugged his wife and kids before stopping in front of him

"Nice to know you, Morales" Rosalyn smiled slightly

"Nice to know you too, Rosalyn" Morales smirked slightly

"Good luck man" Shane said as they shook their hand

"Sure" Morales nodded

"Channel 40 if you change your mind" Rick reminded "All right?"

"Yeah" he replied as Rosalyn walked away from them, slowly walking towards Daryl who didn't move an inch from his spot. Refusing to say goodbye to the family. She sensed him fidgeting as she turned to him in confuse

"So uh..." he started as Rosalyn looked at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence "Since Rick's with his family, do you... uh..."

Rosalyn giggled lightly as he struggled at his words "So, the point is, you're asking me if I want to go with you in your truck or not, am I right?" Rosalyn guessed

Daryl frowned at how she guessed him right "Uh.. somethin' like that" he bit his finger nail nervously "You can ride with Shane if you didn't want ta ride with me"

"Alright" Rosalyn laughed as she walked away from him which making his shoulder to slumped down "Are you going to just stand there or what?" Rosalyn asked as she walked towards his truck and got into the passenger seat. Daryl stood still for a moment before scoffed and smirked a little as he walked towards the driver seat and got in.

Rosalyn smiled at him as she leaned towards the window before glancing at Daryl who seemed to smirking while biting on his thumb nervously. She laughed lightly and turned away to look at their former camp one last time.

* * *

Daryl was on the edge, he kept fidgeting in his seat while glancing a few time towards Rosalyn who seems to enjoyed the wind from the window. He could smell the scent of strawberry from her and he's somehow attached to that smell of hers. Rosalyn on the other hand was actually trying not to flipped out at the thought of Daryl glancing at her, she kept her mind away by looking out to the window, trying to ignore Daryl's glance.

After a few miles, they stop because of the RV's radiator started smoking.

"I told you we'd never get far on that hose" Dale said to Rick who's trying to wave away the smoke with his hat "I said I needed the one from the cube van"

"Can't you jury-rig it?" Rick asked

"That's all it's been so far. It's more duct tape than hose, and I'm out of duct tape"

"I see somethin' up a head" Shane informed as he looked through his binoculars "Gas station if we're lucky"

Suddenly, Jacqui came running out from the RV towards Rosalyn "Rosalyn! It's Jim, it's getting bad" she said "I don't think he can take it anymore"

Rosalyn nodded and followed Jacqui on to the RV, she noticed that Daryl was following them but he paused in the doorway and looked at her before walking out from the RV. Rosalyn continued her way towards Jim and stared sadly at him. Rick got into the RV and stood beside Rosalyn while looking at Jim

"We'll be back on the road soon" Rick said

"Oh no" Jim groaned "Christ. My bones... my bones are like glass. Every little bump, god. This ride is killing me" he paused as he looked out to the window "Leave me here"

Rick looked towards Rosalyn trying to make her to say something about Jim's condition. He didn't want to leave Jim, but then he looked down when Rosalyn shakes her head, saying that there's no hope for him to recover.

"I'm done" he said "Just leave me. I wanna be with my family"

Rick knelt next to his bed "They're all dead" he said "i don't think you know what you're askin'. The fever, you've been delirious more often than not"

"I know. Don't you think I know?" Jim said before he tried to sit up, crying out in pain when he did. He looked at Rick and said "I'm clear now. In five minutes, I may not be. Rick, I know what I'm asking. I want this. Leave me here. Now, that's on me, okay? My decision. Not your failure"

* * *

"It's what he says he wants" Rick said after they got out from the RV. Everyone was now gathered outside the RV with T-Dog and Shane back from their scout.

"And he's lucid?" Carol asked

"More or less, he seems to be" Rosalyn said

"I would say yes" Rick agreed

"Back in the camp, when I said Daryl might be right and you shot me down, you misunderstood" Dale explained "I would never go along with... callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants, and I think we have an answer"

"We just leave him here?" Shane asked "We take off? Man, I'm not sure I can live with that"

"It's not your call" Lori said

"It's Jim's decision, not yours. It's better to leave him than to let him suffer along the ride" Rosalyn spoke up as everyone stared at her for a brief moment before Rick nodded.

Shane and Rick went into the RV and came back out a moment later with Jim in between them. They carefully dragged Jim up to the hill that led to the forest, and put him down under a tree. Rosalyn looked away, not being able to see Jim's pained face. Everyone climbed up the hill to join them.

"Hey, another damn tree" Jim joked as a small smile formed in his face

"Hey Jim" Shane called out "I mean, you know it doesn't need to be like this"

"No, it's good. The breeze feels nice"

Shane sighed and looked down in defeat "Okay" he muttered "Alright" he patted Jim's knee before he backed away, allowing the other to say their goodbyes. Jacqui was the first, she kneeled beside him and grabbed his hand, a soft smile grace up to her face "Just close your eyes, sweetie" She said "Don't fight" Jim did as she said as Jacqui leaned to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before making her way down the hill.

Rick was next, he pulled out his gun and held it out to Jim "Jim, do you want this?"

"No" Jim shakes his head "You'll need it. I'm okay, I'm okay" Jim said as Rick looked down and patted Jim's shoulder before walking away

Next in line was Dale "Thanks for, uh... fighting for us" Dale smiled at him as he knelt in front of Jim

"Okay"

As Dale walked down the hill, no one else seemed to have the heart to approach him, so they followed the other back to their cars, leaving Daryl and Rosalyn who didn't even move from their place. Rosalyn closed her eyes and run her finger through her hair, she walked towards him and knelt beside him

"I-I don't know what to say" she choked out "Uh... say my hello... to your family, okay?" Rosalyn smiles sadly as she hugged him

Jim smiled at the girl as he watched her to pull away "Thanks" he nodded as Rosalyn nodded back and gave him a smile before she stood up and went back to the truck. She slid into the passenger's seat and took a deep breath, trying to held the tear that had been threatening to fall. The driver door was opened and closed, and she was know that it was Daryl. She looked toward the window trying hard not to let the tears to fall.

As they drove away, Daryl glanced at Rosalyn as he watched her shoulder was shaking and he could hear her shaky breath. He hesitantly reached out to her head and placed his hand on the top of her head. He expected for her to slap his hand away, but instead of doing that, Rosalyn turned towards him and cried.

"You girls are so damn emotional" he said as he continue to rubbed her head, not knowing what to do "He'll be okay. It's his choice"

Rosalyn wiped her tears and laughed lightly before wiping her tears "That's your way of comforting people?" she laughed out as he rolled his eyes "If it was, you're terrible at it" she grabbed his hand and move closer to held his hand. She was surprised that he didn't shove her hand away, instead he tightened his grip and continue to look at the road ahead of them

"Thanks again, Daryl" She smiled as he heard him grunted in respond

* * *

The sun was almost down when they reached CDC. As soon as they stopped, Rosalyn release her grip on Daryl's hand and patted his shoulder before getting out of the car to join the other. She frowned as she see a lot of bodies was sprawled around the area

"Alright, everybody keep movin'." Shane whispered "Go on. Stay quiet"

They all covered their nose as they walk through the bodies, most of them gagged and coughed in disgust. A few minutes or so, they reached the door of CDC. The shutter was closed, preventing them to get into the building. Rick pounded the shutters while Shane was trying to get the shutters open, before he pounded it as well.

"There's nobody in"

"Then why are the shutter's down?" Rick asked

"Walkers!" Daryl informed the other as he stepped towards the walked and shot it down with his crossbow before he turned on Rick angrily "You led us into a grave!" he shouted as he walked towards Rick

"He made a call" Shane defended Rick as he stepped in just in time before Daryl reach Rick

"It was a wrong damn call!"

"Shut up" Shane pushed him back "You hear me, just shut up"

Rosalyn stepped in just as Daryl was going to walk towards Rick again "Daryl, stop it. I mean it" she demanded as she stood in front of him, preventing him to go further, and as soon as he was going to turn around to avpid her, she grabbed his hand and looked at him "Please calm down" she pleaded as Daryl stared at her for a moment before shoving her hands away but didn't move again.

"Rick, this is a dead end" Shane said

"Where are we gonna go?" Carol ask, but everyone seemed to ignore her

"Do you hear me?" Shane continued "No blame"

"Shane's right" Lori said "We can't be be here this close to the city after dark"

"Fort Benning, Rick, still an option" Shane said

"On what?" Andrea asked "No food, no fuel. That's one hundred miles"

"One hundred twenty five" Glenn corrected "I checked the map"

"Forget Fort Benning" Lori angrily said "We need answers tonight, now"

"We'll think of somethin'." Rick assured her

"Come on, let's go" Shane said "Let's go please"

"You going?" Daryl asked when he see Rosalyn stood still, looking at Rick

"Alright, everybody back to the cars" Shane urged "Let's go, move"

"The camera it moved" Rick suddenly said, stopping everybody

"You imagined it" Dale said

"It moved" Rick insisted "It moved"

"Rick, it's dead man" Shane said "It's an automated device. It's gears, okay? They're just windin' down. Now, come on" he pushed Rick back

"Man, just listen to me" Shane said "Look around this place, it's dead, okay? it's dead. You need to let it go Rick" Shane shouted as he tried to push Rick away from pounding the shutters

"Rick , there's no body here!" Lori screamed

"I know you're in there" Rick said to the camera "I know you can hear me"

Rosalyn walked towards the shutters and sighed "Rosalyn! Come on! not you too!" Shane yelled

"Everybody stay still, be quiet" Rosalyn ordered as everyone stared at her fearfully. Rosalyn pushed Rick away from the shutters as she looked up to the camera "If you're so sure that this camera _moved_, I can only think of one person who'd be in there"

"Rosalyn, please!" Lori screamed

"Dr. Jenner" Rosalyn called out "It's me, Rosalyn Miller, remember? Please, we got kids and we have nowhere else to go"

"You're killing us!" Rick screamed

"I'm begging you, Dr. Jenner" Rosalyn said as Lori suddenly came to push Rick and Daryl came to push her too. Rosalyn sighed and gave up as she turned around to run, but suddenly, the doors was opened. They all flinched at the bright light from inside and stopped their tracks.

Rosalyn smiled and sighed. She was right, he survived.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** Thanks for your support :v My grades went up to their original and I'm very happy :3 Well, this chapter is long and all, but I love it. Sorry if Daryl was too OOC but I love him so so much :v Well, see you all on the next chapter, much love to y'all and thanks for the review, follow, favorite and other stuff :v PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! I finally updated this :)**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**TS-19**

All of them froze and stared into the bright light coming from inside the CDC. They seemed to snap out of it after the light was turned off, they quickly got into the building with Rick leading while holding his gun to protect them.

"Daryl, Rosalyn, cover the back" Shane ordered

Rosalyn nodded as she walked back to join Daryl at the back of the group. The two of them started backing towards the door as soon as the other was inside of the building, Rosalyn didn't take her eyes off from the walkers outside the building.

"Hello?" Rick called out, his voice rang through the building "Hello?"

"Close those doors" a voice said "Watch for walkers"

They all searched through the building, looking for the voice "Hello?" Rick called out once more

They quickly raised their gun when they heard a familiar sound of a gun. Rosalyn pointed her gun at the sound and relaxed after she saw the face of a man she knew back in her days. "Anybody infected?"the man shouted

"One of our group was" Rick answered shakily, a little bit shocked by his presence "He didn't make it"

"Why are you here? What do you want?" He demanded as he take a few steps forwards

"A chance" Rick said

"That's asking an awful lot these days"

Rick nodded "I know"

The man stared at each person in the group and his eyes finally landed on Rosalyn "You say you know me, who are you?" he asked as the blode blinked in confusion

"I'm Rosalyn Miller?" she shrugged

"I don't know any Rosalyn" He answered "But I do know a Miller, and she is Alexandra Miller, supposed to go here weeks ago before all of this"

"Oh wait, I'm Alexandra Miller"

"You say you're _Rosalyn _Miller" he raised his eyebrow

"Sorry, I'm Rosalyn _Alexandra _Miller, didn't use Rosalyn in the hospital" she rubbed the back of her head

"Right" He nodded in understanding "Alright, you all submit to a blood test, that's the price of admission"

"We can do that" Rick nodded

The man lowered his gun "You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed"

Rick, Shane, Glenn and Daryl quickly ran outside to grab their stuff from the cars while the other stayed inside the building. As soon as they got back into the building, Dale and T-Dog closed the doors. Daryl waked towards Rosalyn and handed her bag to her "Thanks" She said as he nodded in respond

The man swiped his card in a security pad once everyone was inside "VI seal the main entrance" he spoke into the intercom "Kill the power up here"

The shutters was lowered as Rick walked towards the man "Rick Grimes" He introduced himself

The man pause and looked at Rick "Dr. Edwin Jenner"

* * *

They all rides an elevator which is spacious but it was pretty crowded with all of them inside of it. They were all gathered at the back except for Jenner who's standing near the door with Rosalyn standing behind him. She's the only one who seems to be comfortable near him because she knew him. They weren't close, but she admired his wife, she is a scientist just like him and Rosalyn. She didn't know what's her name, but she knew that his wife was smart and nice.

"Doctors always go 'round packin' heat like that?" Daryl asked as he eyed Jenner and glanced at Rosalyn

"I... think?" Rosalyn shrugged as Daryl rolled his eyes "Are we in any way frightening you?" Rosalyn teased

"Yeah right" He snorted back before looking at Jenner

"There were plenty left lying around" Jenner said, answering Daryl's question "I familiarized myself" he stared at the group "But you look harmless enough" he said before looking down at Carl "Except you. I'll have to keep my eye on you"

Carl smiled and he felt Rosalyn's hand ruffled his head as he looked up to her. Rosalyn winked at him and said "Hm... my suspicion was confirmed" Rosalyn smiled knowingly as Carl's smile grow bigger and turned into a big grin.

Once they reached the floor, they all stepped out of the elevator and followed Jenner through the hall. Rosalyn looked around the area and sighed when she remember how crowded this place was, it always filled with scientist walking and talking. Now, it was deathly silent and empty, their footsteps echoed through the empty hallway

"Pretty nostalgic, huh?" Jenner said, feeling Rosalyn gaze around the area sadly

"Yeah" Rosalyn smiled sadly "It was so crowded back then"

"Yeah" Jenner nodded "It was"

"Are we underground?" Carol ask, breaking the sad atmosphere

"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner glanced back

"A little" Carol mumbled

"Try not to think about it" Jenner said as they stepped into a room that Rosalyn known as the control room. The usually occupied computer was now unoccupied and the air was representing dead, silent. Now, here's no one in here, except Dr. Jenner and them.

"VI, bring up the light in the big room" Jenner called into the room as the circular lights above the stadium lighted up one by one, along with the other lights. Jenner turned his head towards them from his shoulder "Welcome to zone five"

"Where's everybody?" Rick asked as they followed Jenner down towards the stadium "The other doctors? The staff?"

"I'm it. It's just me here"

"What about the person you were speaking with?" Lori asked "Vi?"

"VI" Jenner called out "Say hello to our guest. Tell them... welcome"

"Hello guest" a computerized female voice said "Welcome"

"I'm all that's left" Jenner looked down "I'm sorry"

* * *

The group and Jenner was gathering in a room, looked like a auditorium. A place where doctors or scientist to hear lecture of discussing about something, if Rosalyn remembers correctly. She used to explain some medicine or chemical stuff in here, it was nerve-racking, but she was able to handle it after a few time being in there. Jenner was taking their blood samples so he can examined them and see if they're infected or not.

"What's the point? If we were infected, we'd all be running a fever" Andrea said as Jenner stuck the needle into her arm

"I've already broken every rule in the book, letting you in here" he said, eyes didn't move away from the needle "Let me just at least be through" he pulled out the needle out and placed a band-aid onto her arm "All done"

Andrea stood up and took a step forward before pausing, feeling a little dizzy. Jacqui moved towards her and held her

"You okay?" Jenner asked

"She hasn't eaten in days" Jacqui explained "None of us have"

Jacqui led Andrea into her seat as Jenner looked at the group

* * *

Rosalyn stood next to Daryl with a glass of wine in her hand. Jenner had invited them to join dinner with him in the kitchen. This was the first time they had real dinner and actually having fun and goof around without worrying about walkers.

"You know" Dale said as he poured a wine into Lori's glass "In Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner, and in France"

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then" Lori said as she covered Carl's glass to keep Dale from pouring wine into them

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on" Rick said, drunkenly smiled "Come on"

Lori stared at Rick and trying to hold her smile before finally giving up and laughed while lifting her hand from the glass.

Dale grabbed Carl's glass and poured a little wine into it. "Here you are, young lad" he said as he handed the glass to Carl

Everyone stared as Carl took the glass and took a sip of the wine. Rick laugehd as he watch his son swallowed the wine and made a disgusted face as he placed the glass down "Ew!" Carl cried out, making everyone to laugh at him

Lori nodded and patted Carl's shoulder proudly "That's my boy"

"It taste nasty" Carl said as he shook her head while Lori poured his wine into her glass.

"Just stick to soda pop there, bud" Shane said

"Not you Glenn" Daryl said

Glenn smiled and looked up in confusion "What?"

"Keep drinkin', little man. I wanna see how red your face can get" Daryl said as everyone laughed again. Daryl walked towards Rosalyn who's already finished her wine "Already?" He snorted as he grabbed her glass and poured her another wine

"Daryl, you don't want to see me drunk" Rosalyn half slurred

Daryl snorted "It's just one glass" he said as he handed her glass and waited for her to drink it. She's weak to alcohol hell, she is almost drunk with a little bit wine, how is she supposed to do with a full glass of wine. "

"It ain't gonna kill ya" he rolled his eyes when she hesitate. Rosalyn stared at him and sighed in defeat before she sip down the wine a little "Finish it" he said, grinning drunkenly at her. Rosalyn sweat dropped and mentally hated a drunk Daryl, but he's kind of interesting when he's drunk which made Rosalyn laughed lightly at him.

Rick picked up his spoon and tapped it to the side of his glass, gaining everyone's attention "It's seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly"

"He is more than just a host" T-Dog said as he raised his glass

"Yeah, yeah!" Dale said as he raise his glass in agreement

"Booyah!" Daryl said as he lifted his bottle of wine

"Booyah!" the other followed as Rosalyn just laughed at them and drank the rest of her wine before setting it down on the counter.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, Doc?" Shane said, ruining the good mood "All the, uh... the other doctors that were supposed to be figurin' out what happened, were are they?" he asked while slightly glancing at Jenner and then Rosalyn

"We're celebratin', Shane" Rick said "We don't need this now"

"Oh wait a second," Shane stopped him "This us why we're here, right? This was your move, supposed to find all the answers. Instead, we, uh..." Shane scoffed and pointed at Jenner "Found him. Found one man. Why?"

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just... left, went off with their families, and when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted" Jenner explained

"Every last one?" Shane asked

"No. Many couldn't face walking out the door. They... opted out. There was a rash of suicides." Jenner paused and looked down "That was a bad time"

"You didn't leave" Andrea said "Why?"

"I just kept working, hoping... to do something good"

Everyone stared at Jenner and stayed quiet

"Gee... way to ruin the mood, Shane" Rosalyn slurred as she leaned back to the counter

Glenn jumped off from the counter "Yeah dude, you're such a buzz kill, man" he muttered as he took a seat at the table which making Shane to looked down

* * *

After everyone had finished their food, Jenner led them into the recreational area. "Most of the facility is powered down, including housing, so you'll have to make do here," Jenner explained as they walked through the halls. "The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in the storage if you like. There's a rec room on down the hall that you kids might enjoy," he said.

He turned and slightly knelt down to Sophia and Carl's level. "Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power." The kids nodded, and Jenner straightened up to address the others. "Same applies, if you shower, go easy on the hot water." he said as he walked off leaving the group alone

Glenn turned towards the other gleefully "Hot water?" he said with a big smile on his face

"That's what the man said" T-Dog replied as he smiled in delight.

* * *

Rosalyn decided to take a shower and washed off most of the dirt from her body. She was drunk and the water didn't help her to sober up , so she walked out from the shower and dressed up, thinking that sleep might helped her a little. She stopped just in front of the couch and see Daryl sprawled on the couch with a bottle of wine in his hand. Rosalyn laughed a little and guessed that Daryl was just randomly got into the room without bothering to see around.

Rosalyn knelled down next to him and grabbed the bottle form his hand and placed it on the table. She stumbled out of the room and walked toward the rec room for some entertainment, but instead of finding some entertainment, she found Lori crying. Rosalyn slowly opened the door and that made Lori to snapped her head towards her before sighed in relieve when she see Rosalyn.

"What's -hic- wrong?" Rosalyn wobbled towards Lori

"It's nothing" Lori wiped her tears

"Are ...you sure...?" Rosalyn slurred again

"Yeah, don't worry. It's nothing important" Lori nodded and smiled "Thanks for worrying. I'm... going back to my room, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, sure" Rosalyn nodded drunkly as she watched Lori walked away "Lori" She called out as Lori turned around in confusion "If you have some problems don't hesitate to tell me, alright? I'll listen to you problem" she said

Lori stared at the girl before smiling to her "I will, and thank you" she said as she walked away after receiving a nod from Rosalyn.

Rosalyn smiled and walked towards the bookcase and looked through the collection of books. She took one of them and started to read the book, trying to get her mind off form everything. After she finished the book, she closed the book and put it back to the bookcase, she didn't even understand the story, stupid her, she was drunk how did she supposed to read?. She yawned and decided to go back to her room. She pulled out the cot, pillow and blankets from the storage room and set it on the floor near the couch.

She walked towards Daryl and put a blanked on him, suddenly, Daryl's eyes opened and he pulled her hand which causing her to be on top of him. Daryl stared at her for a moment and frowned "The hell? What are you doing in here, girl?" he asked

Rosalyn drunkly looked down at Daryl as he continue "What'cha lookin' at? Are-"

The next second Daryl's eyes were widen and his lips were sealed with hers, she pulled away as Daryl opened his mouth to say something "Shut up~" She slurred as she kissed him once more. Daryl could feel her hand was under his shirt as he pulled her closer and started to respond. They are drunk and their body just move on their own, but somehow, their mind seemed to work just fine and Daryl didn't mind about the fact that this girl on top of him was kissing him senselessly.

Just when he was about to pulled her shirt, she pulled back and looked at him for a moment before smiling and collapsing on his chest. Daryl looked at the woman and frowned again, he sighed and tried to put her down to her cot. Luckily she was light and easy to carry, he looked at the woman once more and shakes his head before walking towards the couch and tried to fall asleep again

This woman was indeed troublesome, but somehow he didn't mind her at all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah I know :D I'm lame at this hahah but whatever I love them both. Well, that's all for today, see you on the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Love ya all always :)**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Took me long enough to update this, huh? Sorry for the late update! Love ya! Enjoy reading and sorry for the grammars!**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**TS-19 Part II**

Rosalyn's eyes fluttered open as she stretched her body before burrying her face onto the pillow. She sighed in content at the thought of sleeping without worrying about walkers attacking in the middle of the night. She finally decided to sat up and she can feel her head was throbbing because of the wine last night. She message her temple and sighed again

She stayed still for a minute before she pushed herself up. She blinked a few times before she remembered the scene last night, her eyes slowly wondered towards the couch and see that Daryl had woken up before her. She blushed at the thought of the scene last night when she was drunk before she shakes her head and pushed the thought aside.

Now wasn't the time to think about that, it's the time to think how will she faced Daryl. The man who she kissed senselessly last night, sure she likes him and she has a _tiny_ crush on him, but he was Daryl Dixon and he seems like the type of people who didn't want to be bothered with a relationship, especially in the middle of apocalypse. Her ears finally picked up the sound of showers running from the bathroom and she was sure it was Daryl.

She made her way to the door and thought that it would probably be less awkward for both of them if she wasn't there when he got out of the shower, who would know what will happen after he got out form showering. She decided that she should go down to the cafeteria to avoid seeing him alone, after what she did to him last night.

When she arrived at the cafeteria she see Lori, Carl, Carol, Sophia, T-Dog, Andrea, Jacqui, Glenn and Dale was already in there. She walked towards them and smiled "Good morning everyone" she greeted as she sat in the middle of Dale and Glenn who's hunching, looking worse because of the hangover

"Morning" everyone except Glenn greeted back

"How did you sleep last night?" Lori asked

"It was nice" Rosalyn smiled as she walked towards Glenn "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly as she rubbed Glenn's back as he grunted lazily in respond

"He just drank too much" Dale said as she sat beside Glenn

"Of course he did" Rosalyn laughed lightly at the man "Someone forced him into it"

Rosalyn almost jumped when Jacqui put a plate of bacon in front of her "Sorry sweetheart, I just wanted to give you these" Jacqui smiled and walked away when Rosalyn nodded and thanked her. As Rosalyn ate her bacon, Rick came stumbling into the kitchen. He looked almost as bad as Glenn, well at least Rick look... healthier than Glenn.

"Morning," he greeted everyone

"Good morning" Rosalyn replied with a smile

"Are you hungover?" Carl asked curiously as Rick took a seat next to Lori "Mom said you'd be."

Rick smiled almost drunkly "Mom is right."

"Mom has that annoying habit" Lori joked.

T-Dog walked out from behind the counters, carrying a skillet. "Eggs," he announced to the room. "Powdered, but I do 'em _good_. Bet you can't tell." He leaned over next to Glenn and put some of the eggs onto his and Rick's plates. "Protein helps the hangover."

Glenn just groaned in agony with his head down which making Rosalyn smiled amusedly at him, but she feel sorry for him

Rick held up a bottle of aspirin that someone had placed on the table. "Where did all of this come from?" he asked as he struggled to open the bottle before he held it out to Lori "Can you help me please?"

"Dr. Jenner" she said in response "He thought we could use it. Some of us at least." Lori smiled and looke dover to Glenn

"Don't ever, ever, ever let me drink again" Glenn whined

"I'll take that note" Rosalyn laughed lightly as she patted his shoulder again and Dale just smiled at them

T-Dog looked to Rosalyn "Do you want some too?" he asked

"Sure" She nodded as T-Dog put some of the eggs onto the plate "Thank you" she said as T-Dog finished

"No problem" He replied

"Hey" Shane called to the room as he walked over to the coffee machine.

"Hey" Rick replied. "Feel as bad as I do?"

Shane didn't look at him and answered "Worse"

Rosalyn noticed that Lori was looking down at her plate, pretending that she didn't see Shane coming. Then, she remembered that Lori cried last night when she was in the Rec room and Rosalyn was pretty sure that Shane was the cause of it because the two of them was avoiding each other

T-Dog looked at Shane as he turned back to the table. "The hell happened to you?" he asked as his eyes caught the scratch marks on Shane's neck "Your neck"

Shane shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I, uh…must've done it in my sleep" he answered

"Never seen you do that before" Rick said

"Me neither" he muttered. He looked up across the table at Lori "Not like me at all.

Lori looked up from the table and quickly returned her gaze to the plate, ignoring an eye contact with Shane. She noticed Rosalyn's stare as she silently say that she will tell her aout it later which Rosalyn replied with a slightl nod of understanding

"Mornin'." Dr. Jenner greeted as he walked into the cafeteria

While everyone else was greeting him, Rosalyn saw Andrea and Dale exchange looks. Andrea sat up in her chair expectantly, and Dale gave her a slight nod before looked at Dr. Jenner "Doc, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing…"

"But you will anyway" Dr. Jenner muttered

"We didn't come here for the eggs" Andrea said to the point. Rosalyn blushed as she see Daryl came into the cafetaria and passed Dr. Jenner without greeting anybody

There was an uncomfortable silence as Dr. Jenner turned away from the coffee machine to look around at the group. He looked at all of them and stopped at Rosalyn who's nodding at him before he stay silent for a moment before nodding

"Follow me" Dr. Jenner said as he walked out from the cafetaria followed by the other

* * *

Dr. Jenner led everyone into the control room and walked to the front row of computers. He placed his cup of coffee on the desk space around one of the computers and started typing at one of the keyboards. "Give me a playback of TS-19" He said to VI

"Playback of TS-19" VI repeated

A they waited for VI to load, Dr. Jenner turned towards them "Few people ever got a chance to see this" Dr. Jenner explained "Very few"

Daryl fidgnet slightly as he feel Rosalyn stood next to him while focusing on the screen "Is that a brain?" Carl asked excitedly

"An extraordinary one" Dr. Jenner he paused and looked down sadly "Not that it matters in the end." He turned back to look up at the screen "Take us in for EIV."

"Enhanced internal view" VI repeated again

The video on the screen showed the subject lying down, allowing them a sideways view of their brain. It then zoomed into brain until all they could see were the electrical impulses in the brain. Rosalyn frowned and tilted her head to focus on the screen

"What are those lights?" Shane asked

"It's a person life..." Rosalyn answered "Experiences, memories, it's everything"

"Exactly" He nodded up to the screen. "Somewhere, in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you, the thing that makes you unique, and human."

"You don't make sense?" Daryl asked. "Ever?"

Rosalyn just shakes her head at him when he stared at her and Dr. Jenner confusedly "They're synapses" she explained. "Electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages, they determine who and what you are"

Dr. Jenner nodded. "That's right. These synapses determine everything a person says, does, or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death."

"Death?" Rick echoed. "That's what this is? A vigil?"

"Yes… Or rather the playback of the vigil."

"This person died?" Andrea asked "Who?"

"TS-19 as in Test Subject 19, am I right?" Rosalyn asked as Dr. Jenner nodded

"Right. Test Subject 19 was someone who was bitten and infected... and volunteered to have us recorded the process" he explained before he returned to the screen "VI, scan forward to the first event."

"Scanning to first event" VI echoed

The video started to play again and they saw that the brain had started to go dark. The lights were dimming, and a darkness was creeping in from the base of the brain.

"What is that?" Glenn asked.

"It invades the brain like meningitis," Dr. Jenner explained"The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs…" He paused as TS-19 strunggled and their brain went completely dark. "Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be…gone"

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked innocently

"Yes" Carol replied with a nod

Rosalyn looked over to Andrea who looks beaten and it was oblivious that is because she just lost her sister because of the disease. Andrea took a deep breath and sighed while Dr. Jenner looked at her and watched her, confused.

"She lost somebody two days ago" Lori explained "Her sister"

"I lost somebody too" he said soothingly "I know how devastating it is" He gave a sad smile before turning back to the screen. "Scan to the second event"

"Scanning to second event"

"The resurrection times vary wildly," he said as the video scanned forward. "We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute…seven seconds."

Everyone watched the screen as a few sparks of red light started to appear at the base of brain stem.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori said in surprise.

"No, just the brain's stem" Dr. Jenner said. "Basically, it gets them up and moving"

"But they're not alive?" Rick asked.

"You tell me" Dr. Jenner said as he pointed at the screen

Rick gazed up at the screen for a moment and shook his head. "It's nothin' like before. Most of that brain is dark."

He nodded. "Dark, lifeless, dead… The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part, that doesn't comeback; the _you_ part. Just... a shell driven by mindless instinct."

And than gun appeared in front of the brain and a line of light shot through the subject's brain, destroying the brain stem as well as a small portion of the brain. Rosalyn and everyone else winced at the sight and stared in disbelieve

"God!" Carol said in surprise "What was that?"

"He shot his patient in the head" Andrea breathed. "Didn't you?"

Dr. Jenner didn't say anything and he turned away from the screen and said, "VI, power down the main screen and the work stations."

"Powering down main screen and workstations," VI said as the computers and screen shut off.

Andrea turned to Dr. Jenner, who's standing in the center of the stadium. "You have no idea what it is, do you?" she almost scoffed.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal…"

"Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui added.

Dr. Jenner nodded. "There is that."

"Somebody must know something" Andrea tried. "Somebody, somewhere"

"There are others, right?" Carol asked hopefully. "Other facilities?"

"There may be some" Dr. Jenner answered. "People like me and Alexandra"

"But you don't know?" Rick asked. "How can you not know?"

"Everything went down. Communication, directives,all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month"

"And most of the people opted out which making us to lose the chance to figure this out" Rosalyn looked down "It happened to me too"

"So it's not just here" Andrea said. "There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right?" Dr. Jenner chose again not to say anything and neither did Rosalyn, and Andrea breathed out

"Jesus…" Jacqui sighen in stress

"Man, I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk, again" Daryl muttered as he ran his hands over his face. Rosalyn stared at him and smiled sligtly at him

Dale stepped forward, staring at the wall behind Rosalyn and Daryl "Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you, and I hate to ask one more question, but…" He walked forward until he was standing across from Daryl and motioned to the wall, where there was a large timer counting down from one hour. "That clock, it's counting down," he pointed out. "What happens at zero?"

"The…basement generators, they run out of fuel" he said quickly.

"And then?" Rick asked.

Dr. Jenner once again refused to answer, and they watched as he just walked out of the stadium.

Rick turned to speak to the room. "VI, what happens when the power runs out?"

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur," VI answered.

Rosalyn swallowed hard and stayed quiet, she is not sure if she should tell them or not, because the thing that she want to tell them would making thing worse for them

* * *

Rick, Shane, T-Dog, Rosalyn and Glenn head to inspect the generators, leaving the rest of them went back to their room. They all quickly ran down the stairs following Rick's lead downstairs to the basement where the generators were kept.

"Decontamination, what does that mean?" Glenn wondered

"You really don't want to know that" Rosalyn muttered to herself so the other couldn't hear her

"I don't like the way Dr. Jenner clammed up" Shane said as he panted "Then he just wandered off like that"

"What's wrong with him?" T-Dog frowned "Seriously man, is he nuts? Medicated? or what?"

They stopped to look at the map on the wall as Rick turned his head and pointed to the side "In there" he instructed

Everyone turned on their flashlight as they walk through the dark hall. Rick opened the door as they get in and Rick turned on the light switch as they turned off their flashlights. Rosalyn looked around and notice the generator was stored inside this room

Rick motioned to the right side "Check that way" he instructed Glenn before he turned to the left "Shane, Rosalyn" he called out as Rosalyn and Shane followed him

She followed Rick towards the fuel drum beside the generators. Rick went to check it and glanced at the fuel dial, right beside the drum before he slightly moved the drum to check if there's anything left. He stood up and looke dat Shane and Rosalyn

"It's empty" He said

Rick sighed and at the same time the basement light were suddenly shut off on itself and the generator clicked "Emergency lighting on" VI's computerized voice was heard as a dimmer light was turned on to brighten the dark basement.

"What the hell is this?" Shane asked.

"Hey!" Glenn called as they turned around to see him running towards them "You guys kill the lights?"

"No we didn't" Rosalyn answered

"Nah, it just went out" Shane added

"Anything?" Rick asked

"Yeah" T-Dog replied "A lot of dead generators and more empty fuel drums than I can count."

Shane moved up to shine his flashlight on the fuel dial. He sighed when he saw that it was almost on empty. He looked up at Rick "It can't be down to just that one" he said

"I think we should talk to Dr. Jenner" Rosalyn suggested as they all nodded in agreement

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Let's stop right here! Thanks for reading and for the review love ya all so much! I'm working on next chapter so stay tunned! Maybe I'll update it tomorrow or later. Love ya all! PLEASE REVIEW! If i get more review I'll update faster!**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update! I always got distracted when I want to post this :3 Well, enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**TS-19 Part III**

They all went up and heard that the other had already gathered. They ran towards them as they see Daryl was arguing with Dr. Jenner "What do you mean it's shuttin' itself down?" they heard Daryl ask "How can a buildin' do anything?"

"Rick?" she Lori called out as they looked up to see her leaning towards the railing

Rick motioned her to stay quiet as the other followed Dr. Jenner down the stairs "Dr. Jenner, what's happening?" Rick demanded as he stormed off towards him

"The system is dropping all nonessential uses of power. It designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That starts as we approach the half-hour mark" They passed through the entrance to the control room as he glanced at the timer "Right on schedule."

Everyone moved to follow Dr. Jenner up onto the stadium, but he paused at the stairs and drank the whiskey in his hand in a long big gulp. He paused and looked down as he handed back to whiskey to Daryl who took it and glared at Dr. Jenner.

"It was the French" Dr. Jenner said

"What?" Andrea asked as she frowned at him

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs still the end. They thought that they were close to a solution" Dr. Jenner explained as he walked up to the stadium

"What happened?" Jacqui asked

"Same thing that's happening here. The power grid, ran out of juice" Dr. Jenner turned back to the others "The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?"

"Let me tell you sumthin'-" Shane started as he hurried up onto the stadium after Dr. Jenner

Rick followed and grabbed Shane's arm before he could get any closer to Dr. Jenner. "The hell with it, Shane! I don't even care." He turned to his wife "Lori, grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff. We're gettin' out of here. NOW!"

"Oh, okay" Jacqui nodded

Just as the other turned around, they stopped when they hear a siren from above as Rosalyn glanced at Dr. Jenner nervously. She wasn't afraid of dying here, but she couldn't help but afraid of the other's life, she never like it when people dies, especially people that she cared about.

"What's that?" Carl asked to his father

"Thirty minutes to decontamination" VI announced as the timer appeared on the main screen.

"Doc, what's goin' on here?" T-Dog asked but Dr. Jenner just stayed quiet

"Everybody, y'all heard Rick!" Shane shouted over the sirens "Get your stuff and let's go! Go!"

Everyone hurried to do as Shane said and continue moving towards the door. Rosalyn noticed that Dr. Jenner had moved down the computer beneath the main screen and was typing something into what looked like a keypad. And she know exactly what is he doing, and it'll be not good

"Rosalyn!" Daryl called out when he see her didn't move an inch from her place

"No..." Rosalyn muttered as she could feel her hands are shaking. Daryl walked towards her and about to drag her away, but stopped when the metal door were closed shut.

"Did you just lock us in?" He looked up at where Rick was with a terrified look in his eyes "He just locked us in!"

Daryl looked at Rosalyn who's already shaking and tears was threatening to fall form her eyes. Daryl frowned angrily and clenched his fist before runnign towards Dr. Jenner furiously "You son of a bitch!" Daryl shouted as Rick turned towards him

"Shane! Shane!" Rick motioned Shane to stop Daryl from coming towards Dr. Jenner to smash his head "You locked us in here!" he added as he reached towards him but Shane plled him back and T-Dog was preventing him from coming any closer

"Rosalyn!" Rick called out as Rosalyn who's still looking down snapped out from her terrified thought and looked towards Daryl who's still strunggling to kill Dr. Jenner. She ran towards him as T-Dog and Shane release him when they was far enough from Dr. Jenner

"Daryl, please" Rosalyn said to the heavily breathing Daryl "Calm down, okay?"

Daryl stared at the girl and frowned before turning away with a sigh. T-Dog and Shane nodded towards her and assumed she could handdle Daryl on her own, so they moved out of the way. Once everything has calmed down, Rick walked towards Dr. Jenner

"Jenner, open that door now" Rick demanded to the doctor

"There's no point" Jenner said "Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed"

"Well, open the damn things" Daryl growled

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once the front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that" He looked around at everyone "It's better this way"

"What is?" Rick asked "What happens in twenty-eight minutes?"

Jenner looked at him and stayed quiet before he turned back to continue working on his computer. Rick and Shane exchanged looks, and Shane stepped forward to kick Jenner's chair.

"What happens in twenty-eight minutes?" Rick shouted

Jenner jumped to his feet as he snapped "Do you know what this place is?" he yelled "We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" He paused and sat back down in his chair

"In the event of some catastrophic power failure" He continue when he calmed down "In a terrorist attack, for example, HITs are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out"

"HITs?" Rick questioned

Rosalyn looked down and opened her mouth It was high impulse thermometric fuel-air explosives consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other know explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between five thousand degrees and six thousand degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structure is desired" she explained

As she explained, Rick hugged his wife and son while the other stared at her in disbelieve

"Exactly. It lights the air on fire" Jenner mumbled "No pain. An end to sorrow, grief…regret. Everything"

Rosalyn slid down and burried her face to her knee "Oh my god... this is all my fault" she mumbled as she heard the men was gathering at the closed metal door. Then, she heard glass breaking and assumed that Daryl had thrown the bottle onto the door

"Open the dammed door!" he screamed as he pointed at the door

Someone came running towards the door that Daryl had apparently thrown his whiskey bottle at "Out of my way!" she heard Shane yell as he ran up the ramp to the door. There was the sound of metal scraping against metal, along with Shane's grunts as he swung whatever it was that he was using and she could hear Daryl following him too

"You should've left well enough alone" Jenner muttered. "It would've been so much easier"

"Easier for who?" Lori asked

"All of you. You know what's out there, a short, brutal life, and an agonizing death. Your sister...what was her name?" Dr. Jenner asked towards Andrea

"Amy," Andrea replied softly.

"Am," Dr. Jenner repeated as he nodded "You know what this does. You've seen it. Is that really want you want for your wife and son?"

"I don't want _this_" Rick replied as Shane and Daryl came back, completely giving up on chopping the door

"Can't make a dent" Shane informed

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher" Dr. Jenner said

"Well, your head ain't!" Daryl yelled

Rick started to yell as Rosalyn looked up to see Daryl lifting up his axe to smash Dr. Jenner again. Dale, T-Dog and Rick stopped him and told him to stop as he scoffed . He lowered the axe and backed away from the others, but never took his eyes off of Jenner

"You _do_ want this" he said to Rick. "Last night, you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead."

"You really said that?" Shane asked disappointed "After all your big talk?"

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick said

"There is no hope" Jenner tried again "There never was"

"There's always hope" Rick argued "Maybe it won't be you or Rosalyn, maybe not here, but somebody, somewhere"

"What part of 'everything is gone' do you not understand?" Andrea said.

"Listen to your friend" Jenner said "She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event"

"This isn't right" Carol said while sobbing "You can't just keep us here"

"One tiny moment, a millisecond" he assured her. "No pain"

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this" Carol said she clutched Sophia closer

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate, to hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?" Dr. Jenner asked

Rosalyn turned her head when she heard a sound of a gun and see Shane holding the gon in his hand, ready to shot Dr. Jenner down

"Shane!" Rick shouted "Shane, no!"

"Out of my way, Rick!" Shane snapped as he pushed past Rick "Stay out of my way!"

"Open that door or I'm gonna blow your head off" Shane ordered calmly as the shotgun pressed to Dr. Jenner's jaw "Do you hear me?"

"Brother?" Rick called out "Brother, this is not the way you do this. We will never get out of here."

"Shane, you listen to him" Lori said

"It's too late" Shane growled

"He dies, we all-we all die!" Rick said as Shane started to yell in frustration "Shane!"

Rosalyn almost got shot when Shane aimed his shotgun towards she computer right beside her. Rosalyn stood up as Shane continues to fires randomly, she ran towards him and kicked him on the stomach and snatched his gun away. She kicked Shane who's still holding his stomach in pain, to the ground as she glared down at him and put her feet on his chest to keep him down while pointing the shotgun at him with a tearful glare

"You almost killed me! Are you done now?!" Rosalyn almost screamed as she frowned at him "You're done" she answered for him

"Yeah, I guess we all are" Shane said as Rosalyn stared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath and breathed it out "Next time, if it hits any of us... you won't be alive"

Rosalyn walked off from him and gave the shotgun to Rick who took the shotgun slowly and gave a grateful nod, which she returned with a nod and a slight smile. She walked towards the nearest computed and leaned onto it as she watches everyone staring at her in disbelieve "Sorry..." she muttered out as they all nodded hesitantly

"I think you're lyin'." Rick said to Dr. Jenner

"What?" the doctor asked confusedly

"You're lyin'." he repeated "About no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter" Dr. Jenner replied

"It _does_ matter. It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?" Rick insisted

"Not because I wanted to" Jenner replied as he stood up "I made a promise...to her" He pointed to the main screen "My wife."

"Test Subject 19 was your wife?" Lori asked

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no? She was dying" he said sadly as they heard Daryl continue to smash the axe to the door

"It should've been me on that table" Jenner continued. "I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. _She_ was a lost to the _world_. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just…Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me"

"Your wife didn't have a choice" Rick said. "You do. That's all we want... a choice, a chance"

"Let us keep trying as long as we can" Lori begged him as he stayed quiet

Rosalyn decided to stepped in as she walked towards the doctor "Dr. Jenner... I know you made a promise to your wife... we all have a promise" she smiled "Do you know what my promise is? When it all started, I promised myself that I'll protect Rick and then I met all of them..." she looked around to everybody and she notice Daryl had stopped a while and listened "My promise change into something bigger... I promised to my myself that I'll keep them alive no matter what... so please, don't make me to break my promise to them... They... meant a lot to me"

All of them stared at Rosalyn in surprise, not knowing that this girl cared a lot about them. Dr. Jenner hesitated for a moment before sighing "I told you, topside's locked down" he muttered out "I can't open those" He walked back down to the computers beneath the main screen and swiped his ID card over the keypad. He typed in a pass code, and the metal doors opened again

"Come on! Let's go!" Daryl called out as everyone run out from the room leaving Rosalyn and Rick standing in front of Dr. Jenner

"Hey! Rosalyn!" Daryl called out as Rosalyn turned towards him "Come on!"

Rosalyn blinked and nodded as she bowed at Dr. Jenner "Thank you I appreciated your kindness... Tell my regards to your wife" Rosalyn said as she walked towards Daryl and leave Rick to talk to Dr. Jenner

Lori finally walked towards Rick and dragged him away after they finished their talk.

"Hey!" Glenn shouted "We've got four minutes left! Come on!"

"Let's go!" T-Dog said to Jacqui "Let's go!"

"No" Jacqui refused as she shakes her head "No, I'm stayin'! I'm stayin', sweetie"

"But that's insane!" T-Dog frowned

"No, it's completely sane! For the first time in a long time. I'm not ending up like Jim and Amy" She glanced at the others "There's no time to argue, and no point, not if you wanna get out." She pushed T-Dog's gently "Just get out. Get out"

"T-Dog. Come on, man" Shane said as he pulled him away from Jacqui. "Come on! Let's go! Let's go!"

Dale looked towards Andrea and silently asking why didn't she move

"I'm staying too" Andrea answered

"Andrea, _no_" Dale pleaded

"Just go! Go!" Dale said to the other

Rosalyn nodded as she looked at the other "Come on let's go. Everyone grab your things and go to the front door!" Rosalyn instructed

Everybody do as she said and grab all of their things and run out towards the front entrance except Jacqui, Dale and Andrea. They all tried to open the door but failed as they moved towards the window to break it. They tried from Chair, axe to a gun, but still failed, which leaving Rosalyn in daze again as she turned towards Carol

"Oh right! I know how to do it" Rosalyn said

"I don't think a nail fail's gonna do it" Shane mocked as Rosalyn just waved him off

"Carol, you washed Rick's clothes, right?" she asked as the woman nodded "Well, did you have the grenade that's in his pocket?"

Carol stared at her before realization hits her "I got it right here!" Carol said as she pulled out the grenade form her bag and gave it to Rosalyn "Gosh, I love you so much" Rosalyn grinned as she turned to everyone

"Everybody take covers" Rosalyn said as everybody nodded

"Rosalyn I can-" Rick said

"No Rick, I can do it" Rosalyn smiled "I promised to protect you guys, right?"

Rick hesitated but he finally moved toward Lori and Carl. Rosalyn smiled "Okay then" she said as she stepped up onto the window frame and knelt down, pressing the lever. She glanced around the room to make sure that everyone was covered before pulling the pin out. She set it down by the window and quickly ran towards the stairs. She jumped over the stairs just as the grenade exploded, and the blast sent her flying forward. She fell to the ground flat on her face as she whined in pain

Daryl quickly ran towards her with Rick "Are you alright?" Rick asked as he watched Daryl helping her up

Rosalyn winced a little as she got up "Never been better" she grinned "I've always want to fly"

Daryl snorted and held back a smile as Rick chuckled

"Come on" Rick finally said as they all got out form the building, killing every walkers that came towards them as they walked into their car. Daryl and Rosalyn got into his truck and stared at the CDC as Dale and Andrea came out. Suddenly, they heard Lori screamed "Get down!"

Rosalyn frowned as Daryl pushed her head down to the seat as he covered her head with his body while he ducked down too. Once the explosion finished, Daryl got off from Rosalyn and she finally sat up and stared at the now scattered up CDC

"Oh god" She breathed out as Daryl nodded at her. She laughed and ran her finger through her blonde hair as tears fall down which surprised Daryl "Oi, what's wrong?" he asked

Rosalyn just laughed out again and brushed of fher tears "I'm Just happy and sad" she said

"Choose one will you" he scoffed as Rosalyn laughed again

"God, you really are terrible at comforting people" She grinned at him "Maybe I cried too much"

Daryl just scoffed and stared the engine "You just realize that?" he rolled his eyes as she laughed again

"Thanks again, Daryl" She grinned before she looked out to the window

"Yeah…" he grunted with a nod as they drove off with the other

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I got nothing to say! See you on the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update! I always got distracted when I want to post this :3 Well, enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**What Lies Ahead**

After narrowly escaping from the Center for Disease Control in Atlanta, the rest of the group decide to leave the metropolis for good. Atlanta is firmly in the hands of the walkers, and they decide to give Shane's idea of finding refuge at the army base at Fort Benning a try.

Before continuing their way to Fort Benning, they stopped and abandons some of their vehicles bringing just the RV, Carol's car, and Daryl's motorcycle which actually belonged to his brother, Merle. Rosalyn had helped gather gas that they would need for the trip. She has decided to go with Dale, Andrea, Glenn and Shane in the RV since Daryl had left his truck behind. It will be awkward if she rides on his motorcycle, just the both of them, remembering the incident in CDC.

She flinched slightly and shifted when she heard Daryl's motorcycle was parked beside her "Daryl?" She questioned the man

"Aren't you going to get on?" he asked

"Eh?" Rosalyn asked in confusion "Well, I thought that you would be uncomfortable with me, so I decided to go with the other"

"Nah, I'm fine with it" Daryl scoffed as he took of his crossbow and gave it to her "Hold it and get on"

Rosalyn stared at the crossbow and grabbed it before putting it on around her "Hurry up, we ain't got all day for you to space out"

"Ah! Right" Rosalyn blinked as she climbed onto the motorcycle behind him "You know... I have never ride a motorbike"

"Well, now you have" Daryl rolled his eyes as Rosalyn huffed in respond

"Son, let's saddle up!" Dale called out to Shane who nodded at him and get into the RV

"That's not the point here" Rosalyn said as Daryl started the engine

Daryl just snorted "I don't know you're scared to ride a motorcycle"

Rosalyn just pouted and hit him lightly on the back "Well, it's my first time after all" she reasoned "Just please be careful. I really treasured all of our life"

Daryl just shook his head and smirked lightly at her "Well, hold on tight"

Rosalyn grabed the side of his shirt and gripped onto it and put her feet to the footrests as Daryl drove off and led the group away. Rosalyn quickly wrapped her arms around him when he drove faster and he felt him tensed when he do that "Sorry!" Rosalyn said as she was going to let her arms off from his waist and Daryl stopped her midway by grabbing her arms and rested it one more time around him

"It's fine" he muttered and Rosalyn could see a tint of red when she stared at his face from the side. Rosalyn just smiled and rested her head on his back as Daryl relaxed his muscle. They drove for like several hours and suddenly Rosalyn felt his torso vibrating followed by his gruff voice

"Oh shit" she heard him say as she pushed her face off from his back and peeked from Daryl's shoulder before her eyes widen

"Oh my goodness" she muttered. They had came upon a car graveyard, with hundreds of derelict vehicles, abandoned or littered with corpses, impeding their route. The rest of them stopped as Daryl and Rosalyn drove further to see if there's a way out.

"There's a ton of cars around here... you think the RV could slip through?" Rosalyn asked as she felt Daryl shrugged

"You tell me" He said as he turned his motorcycle around and drove back through to the RV. He stopped right next to the driver's side window as Dale poked out his head out from the window and stared at both of them

"See a way through?" he asked as Daryl motioned them to follow him by looking over to his shoulder.

Daryl circled back and leads them through a snaked out path that was likely carved through by other survivors. The group nervously crawls through the wreckage, with no way to know what sort of dangers lurk within. There were way too many abandoned cars and it'd be difficult for the RV to slip through.

Just as they reached a dead-end the RV's radiator was smoking again. Both Daryl and Rosalyn looked back as they watched as the Rv stops. Daryl turned off the engine as Rosalyn release her arms from his waist and got off from the bike before walking towards the other who's already gathering.

"I said it. Didn't I say it?" Dale said as he sighed in stress "A thousand times. Dead in the water"

"Problem, Dale?"Shane asked

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of..." Dale stopped as he watched Daryl moved towards one of the abandoned cars and looked into it "Okay, that was dumb"

"If you can't find a radiator hose here..." Shane started

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find" Daryl said as he continue to dug into the car while pulling out random things.

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start" T-Dog offered

"Maybe some water?" Carol said

"Or food?" Glenn added

"This is a graveyard" Lori interrupted. Everyone turned to look at her before looking down, realizing that she was right, but nobody said anything. There's nothing they can do for now "I don't know how I feel about this" she added

"Lori " Rosalyn called out "I know you feel uncomfortable about this place, but we can't do anything about until the RV fixed. While we wait, we can gather everything for supplies, anything. So please, bear with it and stay calm. It's going to be okay" Rosalyn smiled as Lori stared at her and sighed in defeat while silently agreeing with her

"All right, all right. Here we go " T-Dog said as he walked back to the RV

"Come on, y'all. Like Rosalyn said" Shane said. "Just look around. Gather what you can"

"Rosalyn you'll stay with me on guard" Rick said as Rosalyn nodded and glanced at Daryl who slightly nodded at her before walking off to get some fuel with T-Dog. She and Rick stood next to the RV, Rick got a riffle in his hand while Rosalyn just armed with her gun.

"So, CDC didn't worked out like we expected, huh?" Rick started

"Yeah..." Rosalyn nodded "Sorry if you're disappointed"

Rick stared at her before looking up ahead to the road and smiled slightly "It's okay" he said "I should thank you instead"

"What for?" Rosalyn stared at him in confusion

"Back then, you believed that the camera moved when everyone just telling that I'm hallucinating" Rick explained

Rosalyn nodded in understanding before smiling to him "Well, I always believed in you Rick" she said "No matter what. I'll always on your side"

Rick looked over to her and see her smiling to him which he replied with a slight nod and smile "Same goes to me, then" he chuckled

"Yeah" she grinned as she looked up to see Dale was looking at something with his binocular which was followed by Rick who quickly look at it with his riffle. Rosalyn watched as he lowered his riffle and stared at the road in horror

"Oh, Christ" he muttered before he turned towards Rosalyn "There's a group of walker"

"What?" Rosalyn said in surprise

"We have to inform the other" Rick panickly said as Rosalyn nodded and they ran towards the other to warn them. They saw Lori, Carl, Sophia and Carol as Rick stopped "Lori! Under the cars" he said in a hushed tone as Lori crouched down to the ground

"Carl, Sophia, get down now!" Rick demanded to the kids as they run and hide under the car. Rosalyn was under a car beside Carl who's whimpering and cluthing onto her as she wrapped her arms around him and soothes him. The sound of the moans of walkers was heard as the shuffling of their feets was heard. Rosalyn looked over from her back to see Rick lift his finger to his lips, signaling them to be quiet. Rosalyn nodded and pulled Carl closer to her.

She closed her eyes, hoping that everyone was okay, especially Daryl. When the last few walkers went by, Rosalyn sighed in relief loosening her hold on Carl. She looked at Sophia as he got out from under the car, and as soon as she got out, the moaning of walker started again. Sophia whimpered as she got back under the car. Rosalyn shifted against Carl and slowly made her way out from under the car and she see Sophia was already went down to the hill towards the woods.

She quickly jump over the rails and went down "Rosalyn!" Rick yelled in a hushed tone as he followed her from behind. They ran into the woods and see Sophia was running, Rick glanced at Rosalyn before both nodded at each other and continue to run. As Sophia ran to their direction, Rick grabbed her as she strunggled in panic.

"Shh, shh" Rick calmed her down as she stared at Rick "Are you alright? Are you okay?"

Sophia leaned to his gun holster and reached for his gun "Shoot them!"

"No, no!" Rick said as he pulled her back "Those walkers on the road would hear it. Then it wouldn't be just two, it'd hundreds"

"Rick, they're getting closer" Rosalyn said as Rick scooted Sophia onto his hand

"Come on, come on" Rick said as they ran towards a river before stopping and he put Sophia down "All right, just hold here. You stay there, wait"

Rick jump into the river and hold his hand out to Sophia as Rosalyn helped her to jump onto Rick's arms as she herself jumped in after her. They ran into a small makeshift cave as Rick crouched down to Sophia's eye level

"Sophia, you've to do exactly as I say" Rick started as Sophia nodded "Hide in there. Squeeze in tight and Rosalyn you stay with Sophia and make sure she'll get back safe"

"But, Rick, what about you?" Rosalyn asked in surprise

"I can handle them. You just have to hide with her and protect her" Rick said as Rosalyn hesitantly nodded "I'll draw them away from both of you"

"Don't leave me!" Sophia whimpered

"Don't worry, Rosalyn's here to protect you" Rick said as Sophia looked over to Rosalyn who's walking towards her as Sophia hugged her

"Okay?" he asked as she nodded "Now go"

Rosalyn and Sophia got into the _cave _and hide in there. Sophia trembled against Rosalyn as they watch Rick draw the walkers off from them. "Come on Sophia" Rosalyn said as they got out. Sophia gripped on Rosalyn's hands as they ran back, it's been somewhat half an hour as they ran. Suddenly, Rosalyn was grabbed by a walker and fell down to the ground

"Rosalyn!" Sophia said in panic as she watch her trying to push the walker away from her face preventing it to eat her

Rosalyn push the walker off from her and stabbed it with her knife. She panted and glanced around, she saw five walkers was coming towards them " Sophia, honey. Run!"

"But-"

"I'll be okay! Just keep the sun on your left shoulder and go back to the high way! There's five walkers heading towards us. I have to stop them before they get you, okay?" Rosalyn said as Sophia nodded and ran away. Rosalyn watched as the girl ran away and prepared her knife to put an end to the walkers

* * *

Daryl pushed off the walker from T-Dog as he wrapped his rag around his wound. He helped T-Dog to walk towards the others and when they got there, Daryl notice everyone except Rick, Sophia and Rosalyn was standing by the road railing near the RV. Shane and Dale notice them and turned their head

"Oh God…" Glenn muttered when he saw T-Dog's shirt which was covered in blood

"What happened?" Lori questioned frightfully

"Cut himself on a car" Daryl replied "Where's Rosalyn? He need to be stitched"

Shane and Dale exchange looks as Shane said "She and Rick was searching for Sophia... two walkers chase her into the woods"

Daryl looked at Carol and instantly saw the distress on her face "How long has it been?" he asked as Shane and Dale took T-Dog into the RV

"I don't know, one hour... or so" Glenn replied

"They've been gone way too long" Shane said as he went back from the RV "I will go and look for them"

"Me too" Glenn said

"I'll go too" Daryl volunteer as everyone stared at him in surprise which replied with a raise of an eyebrow from him "What?"

"Nothing, nothing" Shane said "Okay, come on!"

Daryl stayed for a moment before nodding, and he followed Shane and Glenn into the woods

* * *

It was starting to get dark after Daryl, Shane and Glenn had found Rick, but still hadn't neither Sophia or Rosalyn. Shane and Glenn went back to calm the other so they won't panicked, they told them to wait and help them to move the cars.

"Oh God, they're back" Glenn muttered as they turned to see Daryl and Rick walking up towards them

Carol waved her hands anxiously when she saw that Sophia wasn't with them "You didn't find her?" she asked

"Her trail went cold" Rick answered

"What about Rosalyn?" Lori asked

"Her trail was literally gone" Rick said before he paused "I-I know she'll come back safe-"

The rustling of tress made them to turn around and pointed their gun at whatever was coming towards them. Then, Rosalyn walked into view as she stopped when she see them pointing their gun at her "Uh... Hi?" She asked as she walked towards the other which gaining a hug from Andrea, Lori, and Rick

"Weren't you with Sophia?" Carol asked in stress "Where is she?"

Rosalyn stared at the woman before turning to Rick "She isn't back yet?" Rosalyn asked fearfully "I told her to ran back"

"We'll pick it up again at first light" Rick said, silently answering her question

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own" Carol sniffed "to spend the night alone in the woods"

"Out in the dark's no good" Daryl said "We'd just be trippin' over ourselves. More people would get lost"

"But she's twelve" Carol insisted "She can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?"

"I know this is hard, but I'm askin' you not to panic" he said in a soothing tone "We know she was out there."

"And we tracked her for a while" Daryl added

"We have to make this an organized effort" Rick said as he look over to Rosalyn "Think you're up for tomorrow?"

"Sure" Rosalyn nodded "It was my responsibility as well, I left her alone"

"Are you good at tracking?" he asked again

"Sort of" she replied

Rick nodded "And Daryl know the woods better than anybody. I want both of you to oversee this"

"Is that…? Is that blood?" Carol asked fearfully, staring at Daryl's pants which was tainted with blood

"We took down a walker" Rick explained

"Walker?" Carol gasped "Oh my God..."

"There was no sign that it was ever anywhere near Sophia" he assured her

"How can you know that?" Andrea wondered

Rick and Daryl exchanged hesitant looks, as Daryl stepped forward and said "We cut the sumbitch open—made sure"

"Oh God…" Carol muttered as she stumbled over to the railing to sit down while Lori sat down next to her, placing a comforting hand on her arm

"How could you just leave her out there to begin with?" she asked towards Rosalyn "How could you just leave her?"

"There's five walker heading towards us" Rosalyn muttered "I have to draw them off from us, and I can't do it when she is beside me"

"Sounds like she didn't have a choice, Carol" Shane said in her defense

"How was she supposed to find her way back on her own?" Carol sobbed "She's just a child. She's just a child…"

Rick knelt "It was her only option. The only choice she could make" he said, almost begging for Carol to understand

"I'm sure nobody doubts that" Shane said

"I'm so sorry Carol" Rosalyn looked down

"My little girl got left in the woods" Carol replied again. Rosalyn just looked down as she stood beside Rick who's still kneeling.

The night fell as all of them tried to sleep and rest for tomorrow morning. Rosalyn was sitting inside of a car, her mind wondered around as she looked out from the window. Her heart almost jumped when Daryl appeared so suddenly from the driver door

"God, Daryl... You startled me" Rosalyn said as she put her hand on her chest to calm her heart down

"Sorry" he snorted out "I don't know you're so damn jumpy at night" he said which earning a light laugh form Rosalyn. Daryl got into the car and sat on the driver's seat "What you doin' out here?" he asked her as he stared at her

"I just want to stay away from the group for a while" she said "I can't just bear it"

Daryl just scoffed and leaned back to the seat before throwing her a something like blanket "Rick told me to say 'thank you' to you" he muttered

"So you're a messenger now?" she teased which replied with a snort. Rosalyn just giggled lightly before wrapping the blanket around her "And what are you doing in here beside delivering Rick's message, Mr. Messenger?" she asked

"I don't know... to scared the shit out of you?" he shrugged igonoring her nick bame

"Or are you worried about me? I mean, you did bring me a blanket" Rosalyn asked as Daryl tensed and his cheek was slightly red _'Righ on spot'_Rosalyn grinned

"The hell I am, I just found that blanked on the abandoned cars" he said as he turned around to face the window

"Right" Rosalyn laughed "Thank you again Daryl. And geez, please be honest for one time. It ain't gonna hurt you"

Daryl just stay quiet and snorted "Just go to sleep and shut up" he muttered

"Alright then" Rosalyn smiled and snuggled onto the blanket "Good night Daryl"

"Night" he muttered after a pause which making Rosalyn to smile again. She was going to have a sweet dream tonight

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I got nothing to say! See you on the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update! I always got distracted when I want to post this :3 Well, enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 13: **

**What Lies Ahead II**

In the next morning, everyone gathered outside of the RV to discuss what they're going to do for the search. Rosalyn watched as Rick rolled out the tarp that Carl had found yesterday over the hood of a car just beside of the RV. He looked back at the other

"Everybody takes a weapon" he instructed

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need" Andrea argued as she looked around at everyone "What about the guns?"

"We've been over that" Shane sighed as he leaned back to the RV "Daryl, Rose, Rick, and I are carrying. We can't have peoples poppin' off rounds every time a tree rustles"

"It's not the trees I'm worried about" Andrea retorted

"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment and a herd happens to be passin' by" Shane said as he tried to see the reason "See, then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it"

"The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around, and come back down the other side" Daryl explained to everyone when Andrea looking down in defeat "Chances are, she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark"

"Stay quiet and stay sharp" Rick added "Keep space between you, but always stay within' sight of each other"

"Everybody assemble your packs" Shane ordered as everyone began to grab their stuff.

"Dale, keep on those repairs" Rick said to Dale as he walked towards him "We've gotta get this RV ready to move"

"We won't stay here minute longer than we have to" Dale said as he stood up and nodded to him "Good luck out there. Bring Sophia back"

Rick nodded as he patted on his son's shoulder "Keep an eye on Carl while we're gone"

"I'm going with you" Carl argued as he looked up to his father "You need people, right? To cover as much ground as possible"

Rick sighed and looked up to Lori, silently asking for her opinion. Lori shook her head as she shrugged "Your call" she said "I can't always be the bad guy"

Rick pursed his lips before he looked at the blonde who's watching their conversation "Rosalyn? What do you think?" Rick asked as she looked up in surprise, not expecting to be the one who'll make the choice

"Well... We did need people. The more we have the faster we'll find Sophia" Rosalyn smiled when Carl's eyes lit up as she said that "Beside, everyone will look out for him"

Rick sighed in defeat as he nodded "Okay. Okay. But always within our sight, no exceptions"

Carl nodded in agreement as Rick patted his head and walked away from them. Rosalyn winked at Carl as he looked up to her with a grateful look in his eyes. Rosalyn smiled at Dale and Carl for the last time before she walked over to Daryl who's currently strapping his crossbow onto his back

"Hello there, Mr. Messenger" She greeted him as he turned to him with an annoyed look

"Shut up" he scoffed as he leaned towards the car beside him

Rosalyn laughed as she stood next to him and looked up to the sky "So... Have you track anything before?" Daryl started

"Hm... my brother taught me a few times... so yeah" Rosalyn shrugged lightly as they stay silent

Rosalyn watched as Andrea approach Dale

"Andrea, I'm begging you, don't put me in this position" Dale pleaded before Andrea could say anything

"I'm not going out there without my gun" Andrea insisted "I'll even say please"

Dale didn't look impressed "I'm doing this for you" he said

"No, Dale, you're doing it for you. You need to stop. What d'you think's gonna happen? I'm gonna stick it in my mouth and pull the trigger the moment you hand it to me?" Andrea snapped

"I know you're angry at me, that much is clear. But, if I hadn't done what I did, you'd be dead" he said calmly

"Jenner gave us an option. I chose to stay" she retorted

"You chose suicide" Dale argued

"So what's that to you?" Andrea asked "You barely know me"

"I know Amy's death devastated you" Dale said in sympathy

"Keep her out of this. This is not about Amy; this is about us. And, if I decided that I had nothing left to live for, who the _hell_ are you to tell me otherwise?" she said in frustration as he stared at the old man "To force my hand like that?"

Dale looked completely lost "I saved your life" he desperately said

"No, Dale, I saved yours. You forced that on me. I didn't want your blood on my hands, and that is the _only_ reason I left that building. What did you expect? What, I'd have some kind of epiphany? Some life-affirming catharsis?" she said

"Maybe just a little gratitude?" Dale questioned

"Gratitude?" Andrea scoffed as she looked away for a moment "I wanted to die my way, not torn apart by drooling freaks. That was my choice. You took that away from me, Dale"

"But—"

"But you know better?" she interrupted as she shook her head "All I wanted after my sister died was to get out of this endless, horrific nightmare we live every day. I wasn't hurting anyone else. You took my choice away, Dale. And you expect…gratitude?"

Dale was silent for a moment "I don't know what to say" he muttered

"I'm not your little girl, I'm not your wife, and I'm sure as hell not your problem. That's all there is to stay" Andrea said as she walked away from Dale angrily. Rosalyn stared at the two as she sighed sadly, she did understand Andrea's feeling, but she also feel bad for Dale. He really cared about Andrea and he would put her life before his, but it was her choice to keep her life or not. Rosalyn didn't know who's right and who's wrong, she just hope both of them would mend their relationship back

"Hey, come on. We are going" Daryl said, pulling her out from her thought as they followed the other, leaving Dale and T-Dog, whose arm has been bandaged and stitched by Rosalyn, at the RV, and head out to search the forest for Sophia

* * *

Daryl ended up taking the lead as they made their way through the forest, following Sophia's trail down to the creek. Rosalyn followed right behind him as she watch his every move, she needs to learn more about tracking, she might not an expert like Daryl, but she was a good tracker.

"Shane, look" Carl say excitedly to Shane "Dad said I could carry it, and mom said, as long as I was—"

"Keep it down" Shane slightly snapped at him "We're lookin' for Sophia. You need to focus on the task"

Carl shut his mouth and his shoulder slumped down in disappointment

"Gotta keep up" Lori said

"I am" Carl said gloomily

"You okay?"

"I think Shane's mad at me. Did I do something wrong?" he asked

"No. No, honey, I promise you" Lori assured him "He's just…he's worried about Sophia, that's all "

Rosalyn noticed that Shane was now walking further behind the others than he had been before. She wondered what had happened between him and Lori that he was acting so ignorant towards Carl now. At the beginning, the two had seemed fairly close, but now, he kept snapping at him whenever he tried to talk to him

She tried to brush the thought for now and keep her eye out for anything wandering about in the trees. Daryl had pretty much on taken the lead in making sure that they went the right way, so she didn't really need to look at the trail more than necessary.

After several minutes, Daryl spotted a tent through the trees, he signaled to Rosalyn and Rick as they followed his gaze and nodded before crouching down with the other following.

"She could be in there" Shane said.

"Could be a whole bunch a things in there" Daryl said

Daryl started to approach the tent as Rick followed close behind while motioningRosalyn and Shane to follow them and silently told the other to stay. They stopped once they had reached the campsite and Daryl lowered his crossbow. He snatched his Buck knife from its holster and motioned to the other to stay where they were while he went in. He gave Rosalyn his crossbow, silently telling her to hold it for him before he slowly made his way over to the tent

He tried to peek in through a small opening on the side of the tent and see inside, but it only allowed him a small field of vision, not enough for him to be able to see if there was anyone or anything inside. He looked back at the others and shrugged. Rick looked back to the rest of them and called out for Carol softly

"Carol" Rick whispered, motioning for Carol to join them.

Carol quickly, but quietly rushed towards them while Daryl positioned himself in front of the tent, one hand reaching out for the tent door.

"Call out softly" Rosalyn instructed "If she's in there, yours is the first voice she should hear"

"Sophia?" Carol called just loudly enough that whatever was in the tent would be able to hear her "Sweetie? Are you in there? Sophia, it's mommy. Sophia, we're all here, baby. It's mommy"

When no respond came from inside the tent, Daryl looked back over his shoulder at Rosalyn. She, Rick and Shane exchange looks as they walked towards the tent, motion Carol to stay out. As they made their way towards the tent, Daryl slowly unzipped the door. He slowly the door back, only to be hit by the strong scent of death. He coughed at the smell and brought the back of his hand up to his nose in an attempt to block the smell. He pulled the door open further and stepped into the tent.

He could hear Shane and Rick gagging outside as he moved around a man's corpse sitting in a folding chair to see if it was a walker. When he saw the bullet hole in the top of his head, he relaxed.

"Daryl?" Carol called hesitantly

Daryl glanced at the revolver in the corpse's hand. He took it and stepped back out of the tent after Carol called out for him for the second time. Once he was outside, he looked down and sighed. "It ain't her" he said as Carol give out a relieved sob

"What's in there?" Rosalyn questioned

"Some guy" Daryl answered as he took his crossbow from Rosalyn "Do what Jenner said 'opted out'."

They were quiet for a moment, Rosalyn's head snapped up as she picked up the clear sound of church bells in the distance. She looked over to Daryl and nodded before they ran off towards the sound with the rest of the group following behind

* * *

They stop once they reached a slight hill. The sound was louder, but it was echoing far too much for them to be able to pinpoint which direction it was coming from, it was hard to tell whether or not the sound was being echoed off by anything and made to seem like it was coming from another direction.

"What direction?" Shane asked

"I think that way" Rick said, pointing to the direction "I'm pretty sure"

"Damn, it's hard to tell out here" Shane muttered

"If we hear them, then maybe Sophia does too" Carol said hopefully

"Someone's ringing those bells, maybe calling others" Glenn said

"Or signaling that they found her" Andrea added

"She could be ringin' 'em herself" Rick said "Come on"

They all followed Rick behind.

* * *

When they saw a church not too far from them, the bells had stopped ringing. They paused right beside graveyard laid out in front of them, and the small church in the other side of the yard. It didn't look to be the church that the sound had been coming from though

"That can't be it. Got no steeple, no bells" Shane said.

Rosalyn watched as Rick wiped off his sweat from his chin and walked off towards the church

"Rick!" Shane called out to him

They all exchanged a look before hurrying after Rick, hoping that Sophia was there. They ran through the graveyard and across the front yard of the church until they reach the doors. They ran up the stairs and Rick stood on the side of the doors. He motioned for everyone to be silent before turning to Rosalyn who stood right across from him. They silently count down to three before the two of them pushed open the doors. They look around and failed to find Sophia, instead they find three walkers sitting on the chairs as they turned towards them.

Lori stepped up behind Rick and handed him a machete,as Shane pulled one out of the pack that he was carrying. Daryl paused to give Rosalyn his crossbow as Glenn gave him his hatchet. The group stood back by the doors while Rick, Shane, and Daryl went into the church, each of them taking out one of the walkers. Rosalyn laughed lightly as Daryl walk up behind the female walker and made kissing noises to get her attention before he swung the hatchet at her, the tip of the blade cutting in just far enough to damage the brain. Daryl slightly jumped back as the corpse fell forward.

Daryl looked back and see that Rosalyn was giving him an amused smile "I didn't know you're _this _amusing" She teased as he made his way towards her

"Shut up" he grunted as she grinned at him .

Once they were satisfied, Shane and Rick stop hacking the walkers that they had taken down.

"Sophia!" Rick shouted almost desperately as he wondered around the church

Daryl approached the front of the church and stared at the statue "Yo, J.C." Daryl greeted the statue "You takin' requests?"

"I'm tellin' you, it's the wrong church" Shane tried to tell Rick "It's got no steeples, Rick. There's no steeple"

The ringing of bells started up again, this time loud enough that it sounded to be coming from directly above. Daryl rush off through the others, somehow able to make his way through without knocking into anyone. They raced downstairs and around to the side of the church, where the sound was coming from. He stopped as he noticed a megaphone set up directly under the roof. Glenn walked over to the fuse box and ripped out some of the wires, turning off the bells.

"A timer" Daryl panted "It's on a timer"

"I'm gonna go back in for a bit" Carol said sadly as she went into the church followed by some of them. Rosalyn sighed and ran her hand through her blonde hair and walked off towards the graveyard. Daryl stopped his track and looked back to see Rosalyn slowly walking away towards the graveyard. He jogged towards her and out of instinct he grabbed her by the hand

Rosalyn looked back in surprised as she stared into his eyes "Goodness Daryl. What's wrong?" she asked as she placed a hand on her chest to calm her beating heart

"Are you uh... going to leave?" he asked unsure

"What? Me? Leaving?" Rosalyn asked in surprise "No. Of course not. What makes you say that?"

Daryl paused and groggily looked down "I don't know... because you feel guilty...?" he hesitantly ask

Rosalyn stared at him for a moment and laughed him off "Seriously Daryl?" she asked "I won't leave until somebody told me to leave the group. And beside, do you really think I would take off while bringing your crossbow with me?"

Daryl watched as she showed him his crossbow "And I'm responsible for Sophia... I can't leave until we find her" she added. He dumbly nodded as she stared at him again before gasping in surprise "Don't tell me... you're worried about me, leaving the group?"

Daryl almost choked at that as he scoffed and turned his head away "Yeah, as if" he paused "I just don't want to track another trail of a missing person"

Rosalyn laughed "I knew you would answer me with that excuse" she grinned "I don't know you're _that _worried about me" she paused and smiled "Thank you Daryl"

"Why'd you always thank me for every damn thing I did?" he asked as he averted his eyes from hers

"Well, I'm just grateful" she grinned

"You're weird" he snorted as he gave her a small smirk

"I get that a lot" she laughed as she sat on one of the stone before patting the spot right beside hers "Here, have a seat. I'm because I need some space from the other"

"And I'm not _the other_" he asked as he sat beside her

"Nah..." she said as she looked up to the sky and sighed "You're an exception"

"Right" he snorted "Why'd you always looks up to the sky?"

"Why did you ask a lot of question? It's so unlike you" Rosalyn asked back

"What? I can't ask you question?" he raised his eyebrow

"No, it's just you're like almost never talk to anyone in the group" she said

"You're an exception" he repeated her words from before

"Am I now?" she grinned

"You should be proud" he snorted as she laughed and leaned her head to his shoulder. She could feel him tensed and relaxed a moment later as she smiled

"My mother loved the sky" she started "She said that if you look up to the sky, all of your problems will go away, blown away by the winds"

"Well, that was stupid" he muttered

"I could agree with you in that" she laughed "That's what I thought back then when I was still small"

"And you still are" he said

"Okay, you really acting out of your character... it's kinda creeping me out" Rosalyn giggled "And I'm not _that _small"

Daryl just scoffed at her reply "I look up to the sky not because It blows my problems away" she laughed "The sky calmed me down, because I know my mother was up there, watching me"

"Your mother... died?" he hesitantly ask

"Yeah, when I was twenty, because of an illness" she explained

"Sorry to hear that" Daryl mumbled loud enough for her to hear as they suddenly fell silent, it was not the awkward ones but the comfortable silent that soothes both of them from the inside. Rosalyn leaned more onto his shoulder as Daryl just stay still in his place and looked down to his hand. It's been like an hours or two, and the sun was already down creating a beautiful shade of orange

"Okay... this is awkward" a voice said as they look up to see Glenn uncomfortably looked at both of them

"Are we headin' out?" Daryl asked after he cleared his throat to hid his blush as Rosalyn pulled back her head with a blush.

"Yeah... Rick was searching for Rosalyn. Sorry for interrupting" Glenn said before he quickly ran off to the other

"You're not interrupting anything!" Rosalyn almost shouted in embarrassment as she and Daryl walked back to the other. Rick notice them coming and nodded at both of them as the rest gathered "Y'all are gonna follow the creek bed back, okay?" Shane told them "Daryl, you're in charge. Me, Rick, and Rosalyn, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so, just to be thorough."

Daryl slightly glanced at Rosalyn "You're splittin' us up?" he asked "You sure?"

"Yeah, we'll catch up to you" Shane sighed

"I wanna stay too" Carl said "I'm her friend" Carl looked up to Rosalyn for some support "Lexy..?"

"Sorry, Carl... It's up to your parents... I can't always make the decision for you" Rosalyn smiled apologetically

Lori looked at the girl before smiled and patted Carl "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will" Carl nodded

She cupped her son's face in her hands and pulled him into a hug "When did you start growing up?" she asked as Carl laughed

Rick approached them, and Lori stepped forward to meet him. She pecked him on the lips and hugged him.

"I'll be along soon enough" Rick promised

Rosalyn glanced at Daryl who's looking down to the ground "Hey, Mr. Messenger" Rosalyn called out amusedly as she throw threw his crossbow to him "I'll see you later, promise"

Daryl looked at her in surprise as he caught his crossbow before snorting and nodding in respond and Rosalyn swear she could see him giving her a _tiny _smile that could only be seen with a microscope.

"Here, take this" Rick said as he held out his gun to Lori "Remember how to use it?"

"I'm not taking our gun and leaving you unarmed" Lori shook her head

"I got a spare" Daryl said as he pulled the revolver that he found from the back of his pants and handed it over to Lori "Here, take it"

Lori took the gun as the rest of them walked off leaving Carl, Shane, Rosalyn and Rick

"Give me a minute?" Rick asked

"Sure" They nodded as they walk back to the church and they sat on the stairs with while Rick went inside. They all waited while he did whatever it was that he was doing. It was a few minutes before they heard him walking up behind them.

"Get what you needed?" Shane asked

"Guess I'll find out" Rick muttered

* * *

In the forest, they were searching the area near the church for any sign of Sophia. So far, they hadn't found anything. They heard branches snapping from up ahead. Rick stopped and held his hand out to signal for the others to stop. There was a rustling from directly ahead, and he motioned for the others to follow as he walk towards the sound. Rick lowered his gun when he see a buck. Carl seemed to be in a pure awe.

"You wanna get closer?" Rosalyn asked Carl

He looked up to her with gleaming eyes as he nodded "Yeah"

Rosalyn and held out her hand to Carl "Come on" She said. Carl grabbed her hand as the two of them slowly made their way towards the buck. They paused when Carl stepped on a twig, the sound drawing the buck's attention to them. It stared them down for a moment, wondering whether or not the two were a threat. After a moment, when the buck still hadn't moved, Rosalyn gently tugged on Carl's hand and they continued to make their way forward. Once they were close enough, they stopped as Rosalyn knelt down next to him

"It's beautiful" Carl breathed

"I know, right?" Rosalyn smiled

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and she felt sharp pain on the side of her forehead and at the same moment, both Carl and the buck collapsed onto the ground. Rosalyn quickly made her way to Carl and panickly looked at his wound "Oh god..." she muttered as she pulled her hand back from his wound to see blood on her hand

"No…" Rick gasped. "No, no, no, no!" he shouted as he ran to his son's side. He grabbed his son by his shoulder and raised him up slightly so that he could hug him close "Rosalyn! Help him" Rick screamed to the dumbfounded girl

Rosalyn stood still as she stared at Carl. What could she possibly do with out her stuff?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Whoa~ A LONG CHAPTER! Well, I got nothing to say! See you on the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait! PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**Bloodletting**

Rosalyn followed Rick who is running relentlessly through a field, Carl still unresponsive in his arms. Shane follows behind with an overweight hunter, who's struggling to keep up. The man shot Carl, and Shane is abusing him for it. He apparently didn't seen him and Rosalyn knelt down near the buck when he fired. He told them about a doctor and medical supplies t nearby, so that was where they are heading.

"Hey! You move, shithead!" Shane demanded, grabbing the man's arm and throwing him to forward "Come on, get us there!"

"How far?" Rick yelled as he turned to face the exhausted man before he repeated his question with much anger "How far?!"

Rosalyn looked at the man who's having a trouble keeping up with them. Without waiting for the man to reply him, Rick rushed off as the hunter breathlessly waved at him to go ahead. Rosalyn followed close behind Rick

"Another half mile that way" the man panted "Hershel. Talk to Hershel. He'll help your boy"

Rosalyn paused midway before she looked at Shane "Shane, do you need help?" she asked, hesitant to leave Shane to carry the overweight man.

"No! Just go with Rick and hurry up!" Shane said as he waved at her to leave him with the man. She nodded before catching up to Rick which is pretty quick. They crosses a tree line and a farmhouse is visible; Rick quickens his desperate pace

As they grew closer to the farmhouse, Rosalyn saw a young woman with a brunette bob sees him running across the field through a pair of binoculars. She saw her run inside before returning just seconds later with a group of people.

"Was he bit?" an old man asked as they stepped into the front steps of the porch.

"Shot" Rick said breathlessly "By your man"

"Otis?" an older woman asked in disbelief

"He said find Hershel" Rick paused to glance at the old man "Is that you?" When the old man nodded, Rick desperately begged "Help me. Help my boy!"

"Get him inside" Hershel said quickly as they went inside the farmhouse

"Patricia" the old man called out "I need my full kit"

He lead them towards a room to the side "Maggie" he called out once more

"Yeah?" the younger woman called back

"Painkillers, coagulates—grab everything"

"Okay"

"Clean towels, sheets, alcohol" Hershel continued as he threw open the door to the bedroom and walked to the other side of the bed. He threw off the covers "In here" He said as he stepped back to allow Rick to lay his son on the mattress "Pillowcase" he said as he gently moved Rick out of the way so that he could unbutton Carl's shirt

"Is- is he alive?" Rick asked

"Pillowcase, quick!" Hershel said again, ignoring his question. Rosalyn who seemed to understand Rick's state, grab one of the pillows from the head of the bed and ripped the pillowcase from the pillow before tossing the pillow back down with the others.

"Fold it. Make a pad" the old man instructed

Rosalyn who had already understand, has already folded the pillowcase before Hershel instructed her. She climbed onto the empty side of the bed and reached across, pressing the pillowcase to Carl's wound. She leaned into her hands, putting as much pressure on the wound.

Hershel turned as Patricia came up next to him with a stethoscope. He put the plugs in his ears and placed the scope to Carl's chest while pressing his fingers into Carl's neck to check his pulse. After a moment, he nodded. "I've got a heartbeat. It's faint"

Patricia squeezed in between Rosalyn and Hershel and motioned for her to remove her hands "I've got it"

Rosalyn hesitantly nodded and pulled back, allowing Patricia to take over.

"Maggie, IV" Hershel instructed.

The young woman was quick to move to her father's side, but she blocked by Rick, who was staring down at Carl "We need some space," Maggie said hurriedly. Rick quickly backed away, and Maggie took his place at the side of the bed, holding an IV bag. She handed the needle to her father "Here"

Hershel took the needle and pushed it into Carl's arm "Your name?" he asked Rick

"R-R-Rick" he stuttered

"Rick?"

"I-I'm-I'm-I'm Rick."

"Rick, we're gonna do everything we can, okay?" Hershel said in a calming voice "You need to give us some room. _Now_"

"Rick I know this is hard for you, but surgery need space... Please understand" Rosalyn said as she grabbed Rick's arm "Come on" she muttered gently. He just took a step back with her before she continued to guide him to stand with her by the window.

"Move!" a familiar voice yelled from outside

They looked out of the window and saw Shane and Otis running to the house. Rick stumbles as he walk out of the room with Rosalyn following him from behind. They walked out onto the porch to meet up with Shane and Otis just as they made it across the front yard.

"He's alive?" Otis asked hopefully "He's still alive?"

"Yeah" Rosalyn replied when Rick just reached up to wipe his brow with the back of his hand, which was covered with blood and causing it to smear across his forehead.

Shane and Otis sighed in relief. Rosalyn looked at Shane who quickly nodded at her and pulled a pink rag from one of the pockets of his bag "Here, you got blood" He wiped the blood from Rick's forehead. Once he wiped the blood, he placed the rag in Rick's hands who just cupped it in his hands "Okay. I'll take it from you" Shane said calmly as he took back the rag "Where is he?" he asked of Rick

"In the bedroom. Come on" she said as opened the door and led the three men back to where Hershel was tending to Carl. As soon as she passed through the doorway, she took up her earlier place by the window while the men gathered around the bed.

"You know his blood type?" Hershel asked as soon as Rick entered

"A-positive. S-Same as mine" Rick answered

"That's fortunate. Don't wander far. I'm gonna need yo." He gazed down at Carl's pale body before looking up at Otis, demanding to know what happened "What happened?"

"I was…trackin' a buck" Otis explained slowly "Bullet went through it. Went clean through"

Hershel pulled back a corner of the pillowcase to look at the wound "The deer slowed the bullet down, which certainly saved his life. But it didn't go through clean"

"It broke up into pieces" Rosalyn continued instead

"Right. If I can get the bullet fragments out—and I'm countin' five" He looked up to Rosalyn "How did you know?"

"Well, the fragment did hit me at the side of my head" Rosalyn said as she showed them

"You were hit too?" Shane asked in surprise, seemed not to notice because they were too panic

"I guess some of the fragments missed Carl and hit me" she said

"I'm goin' to take a look at that too once. I'm done here" Hershel informed her

"No it's okay, I can clean it myself" Rosalyn said

Otis walked around to where Patricia was standing "I never saw them" Otis sputters, seeking comfort in Patricia "Not until they were on the ground."

"Lori doesn't know" Rick said after a moment.

"No…" Shane said as he stepped up next to Rick and put a comforting arm around his shoulders, trying to talk him out of whatever he was thinking.

"My wife doesn't know" Rick continued "My wife doesn't know" He put a hand over his face. He gave a silent sob, his shoulders shaking.

* * *

Rosalyn, Rick and Shane had been kicked out of the room, Hershel kicked them out without hearing to any of Rosalyn's word about her being a doctor. Rosalyn had wrapped her wounds with a rag, and decided to tend it later. For now, she was still too worried about Carl.

"Why did I let him come?" Rick asked suddenly "I shoulda sent him with Lori"

"Rick" Rosalyn looked at him and frowned "Don't start blaming yourself"

"She's right" Shane agreed "You know, you start that, you'll never get that monkey off your back."

Rick sighed "A little girl goes missin', you look for her. Simple. You said call it, head back."

Shane shook his head. "Doesn't matter what I said"

"Carl got shot because I wouldn't cut bait" Rick went on. It didn't seem that he was hear Rosalyn and Shane "It should be me in there"

"You've been there, partner. Right? And you pulled through. So will he" Shane said

"Is that why I got outta that hospital?" he asked "Found my family? For it to end here? Like this? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

He ran his hand over his face"A little girl goes missing... you look for her. It's plain and simple"

They looked up as the door opened "Rick" Maggie called from the doorway "He needs blood"

Rick shot up out of his chair and followed Maggie into the room with Rosalyn and Shane following behind them. Carl was crying in pain on the bed, thrashing against Hershel and Patricia's hold on him.

"You, hold him down" Hershel instructed to Shane

Shane instantly went to do as Hershel said, taking Patricia's place in holding Carl's torso down so that she could ready Rick for the IV.

"Almost there" Hershel assured Carl. Patricia sticks a needle in Rick's arm as Carl screams in agony

"Stop!" Rick shouted desperately "You're killin' him!"

"Rick!" Rosalyn yelled for the first time her eyes were full of tears as she look at him "Hershel know what he was doing! So please!"

"He needs blood" Patricia said forcefully

"Do it now!" Shane shouted at Rick

Rick nodded silently and showed Patricia his arm again. Patricia was quick to press the needle into his arm, the tube already hooked up to the blood bag. Carl continued to struggle while Hershel tried to pull one of the fragments out of his abdomen. After a few more cries and Carl fell limp

"Wait, wait, wait..." Shane mumbled as he looked up at Hershel "Hey..."

"He just passed out" Hershel said calmly. He sighed as he brought the fragment up so that he could examine it "One down..." he muttered before dropping it into a dish on the bed next to Carl "Four to go"

* * *

Rosalyn was in the living room with Otis and Maggie, waiting for news on Carl. Hershel hadn't been able to finish removing the bullet fragments. He was afraid that Carl would wake up again and start moving and screamed like he did the first time when he went deeper, he would lost a lot of blood already, so they had to give him a transfusion before they did. Shane and Rick were still inside the room, seeing as they'd been helping with the procedure. Rosalyn raised her head as the doors opened and Rick came stumbling out with Shane behind him

"He's stable for now" Shane said before Rosalyn could utter a word

"Thank goodness" she breathed out in relieve

"Lori has to be here, Shane" Rick said as he sat down on a chair "She has to know"

Shane nodded "Okay, I get that. I'm gonna handle it. But you've gotta handle your end"

"M-My end?" he asked as Shane moved closer to Rick and knelt down "Your end is bein' here for your son. Even if he didn't need your blood to survive, there's no way that I'd ever let you walk out of that door, man. I'd break your legs if you tried. I mean, you know that, right?"

Rick lowered his head into his hands, knowing that Shane was right

"If sumthin' happened to him and you weren't here..." Shane paused "If…if he slipped away while you were gone, you would never forgive yourself for that. And neither would Lori"

Rick paused for a moment as he sat upright before looking over to Shane "You're right" he nodded

"When was I ever wrong?" Shane chuckled, earning a slight smile from Rick "You know, when…when you were in that hospital, the one you were never supposed to leave... Man, you shoulda seen Lori. She was like... The strength of that woman... you can't even imagine it" He moved forward a bit and placed his hand on Rick's shoulder "See, that's what you've gotta have now. I mean, Carl—he _needs_ that from you. So you wire yourself tight, my friend. You hear me?" He grabbed the side of Rick's face and pressed his forehead to his "You've got the hard part. You just leave the rest to me, okay?"

"Alright" Rick nodded

"Alright" Shane repeated

Shane jumped away from Rick as the bedroom's door opened again. Everyone looked up and got to their feet when they saw Hershel standing there "He's out of danger for the moment, but I need to remove those remainin' fragments" Hershel told Rick

"How?" Rick asked "You saw how he was"

"I know, and that was the shallowest one. I need to go deeper to get the others" Hershel said

"Oh man..." Shane sighed

"There's more" Hershel said

"Tell me," Rick urged the old man.

"His belly's distended, his pressure's droppin'—which means there's internal bleeding" Hershel explained "A fragment must have nicked one of his blood vessels."

Rick nodded in understanding as Hershel continued "I have to open him up, find the bleeder, and stitch it and he can't move while I'm in there—I mean, at all. If he reacts the same as before, I'll sever an artery and he'll be dead in minutes. To even try this, I have to put him under. But, if I do, he won't be able to breathe on his own. Same bad results"

"What'll it take?" Rick asked

"You need a respirator" Otis said "What else?"

"The tube that goes with it, extra surgical supplies, drapes, sutures…" Rosalyn said as everyone looked towards her

"If you had all that, you could save him?" Rick questioned Hershel

"If I had all that, I could try" Hershel nodded as he keep staring at Rosalyn.

"Nearest hospital went up in flames a month ago" Otis reminded "The high school..."

"That's what I was thinkin'." Hershel nodded as he turned to Rick "They set up a FEMA shelter there. They'd have everything we need"

"The place was overrun the last time I saw it. You couldn't get near it. Maybe it's better now" he said hopefully

"Well, I said leave the rest to me" Shane said "Is it too late to take that back?"

"I hate you goin' alone" Rick sighed

"I'll go with him" Rosalyn said

"No" Shane said "You'll be needed here"

"Fine" Rosalyn sighed

"Doc, why don't you do me a list and draw me a map?" Shane said

"You won't need a map" Otis replied "I'll take you there. Ain't but five miles"

"Otis, no" Patricia argued

"Honey, we don't have time for guesswork, and I'm responsible. I ain't gonna sit here while this fella takes this on alone" he said as she just looked at him in worry "I'll be all right"

"Are you sure about this?" Shane asked

"Do you even know what any of the stuff she's talkin' about looks like?" Otis said

"Come to think, no" Shane replied

"I've been a volunteer EMT. I do. We can talk about this till next Sunday, or we could just go do it real quick"

"I'll take real quick" Shane nodded

"I should thank you" Rick said

"Wait till that boy of yours is up and around" Otis said "Then we'll talk. I'll gather some things" he said before walking off

"Where is she?" Maggie asked Rick "Your wife?"

* * *

Everyone gathered outside to see Otis and Shane off. Patricia went straight up to Otis and hugged him, sobbing into his chest as Otis returned the embrace.

"Just get what you need and get out of there" Rick instructed his best friend

"I will" Shane nodded "You stay strong, all right?"

"Alright" Rick replied

Rick approached Otis and gives him his colt as a secondary weapon. Otis pulled away from his wife slightly and looked down at the gun. He glanced up at Hershel who has an uncomfortable look on his face, before taking the Python from Rick's grasp."That's a fine weapon, Rick. I'll bring it back in good shape"

Shane slapped his hand down on the side of the truck bed as Otis took his weapon as he looked back at his wife one last time before climbing into the driver's seat while Shane took the passenger side. Everyone watched as they drove off

* * *

Rosalyn sat on the railing of the porch and stared at the field around the farmhouse. It's been a while since she felt so peaceful, there's no sign of walkers around the field. It was like the apocalypse never happened looked back as she heard the door opened

"Hey" Rick greeted

"Hey to you too" Rosalyn smiled as she returned her gaze to the field "It was nice isn't it?"

"Yeah" he nodded as he stood beside her "How was your wound?"

"I can't seems to feel the pain for some odd reason..." she laughed "I'll mend it later"

"Are sure?" he asked

"Yeah" she nodded and sighed in content "Well, how about you? Are you felling alright?"

Rick nodded and chuckled a bit "Yeah"

"Sorry for snapping at you earlier" she apologized

"No" Rick shake his head "You did the right thing. After you snap, I feel like my sense coming back to me"

Rosalyn laughed lightly and smiled "Right..."

The door opened again as they turned to see Hershel walking towards them

"This place is beautiful" Rick started

"Been in my family hundred sixty years" he stated proudly

"I can't believe how serene it is" Rick said "How untouched."

"We weren't completely unscathed. We lost friends, neighbors. The epidemic took my wife, my step-son" He explaimed

"I'm sorry" Rick said

"My daughters were spared. I'm grateful to God for that" He looked at Rick "These people here? All we have got left is each other. Just hopin' we can ride it out in peace till there's a cure"

Rosalyn exchanged a look with Rick "We were at the CDC. It's gone now" Rick decided to say "There is no cure"

"I don't believe it" Hershel said "When AIDS came along, everyone panicked. One boy in town came down with it and some parents pulled their children from school so they didn't have to sit in the same room"

"This is a whole other thing" Rosalyn replied

"That's what we always say—'this one's different"

"Well, this one is" Rick stated.

"Mankind's been fightin' plagues from the start. We get our behinds kicked for a while, then we bounce back. It's nature correctin' herself, restorin' some balance" Hershel said

"I wish I could believe that" Rick sighed

They saw Maggie came with Lori in a horse as Rick waited until Maggie and Lori had passed through the fence before he went out to meet them. Lori leapt down as soon as Maggie pulled the horse to a stop. As soon as she saw the blood soaked on his shirt, she burst into tears. Rick hurried forward and pulled her into his chest. She cling onto Rick and cried into his neck for a moment before the two hurried up into the house

* * *

Rosalyn stood back in corner of the room while Hershel explain what's going on to Lori. She breaks down when she sees Carl lying passed out in bed with gauze to cover his wound. Rosalyn sighed as she watch Lori sobbed and lie down beside Carl who's still unconsciouss

"We need more transfusion" Hershel said as Rick stepped up

"Wait" Rosalyn interrupted "I won't allow him to give another transfusion"

"Why?" Hershed asked

"He's already pale. It won't be good if he give another one" Rosalyn paused "I'll give mine"

"What's you blood type?" Hershel questioned

"O, the universal blood donor type" Rosalyn said proudly

"Rosalyn you don't have to do this..." Rick said

"It's the least I can do" she smiled

After Rosalyn gives her blood transfusion, Hershel hands her a glass of orange juice "Thank you"

Lori and Rick got into the room as Lori lened to the wall "Okay so, I understand, when Shane gets back with this other man…"

"Otis" Hershel said

"Otis" she repeated "The idiot who shot my son and Rosalyn"

"It was an accident, Lori" Rosalyn tried to calm her down

"I'll take that under advisement later. For now, he's the idiot who shot you and my son"

"Lori, they're doin' everythin' they can to make it right" Rick said

Lori ignored this, choosing instead to return to her conversation with Hershel "Okay, as soon as they get back, you can perform this surgery?"

"I'll certainly do my best" Hershel answered evasively

She nodded "Okay. And you've done this procedure before?"

"Well, yes, in a sense" he replied

"In a sense?" she repeted

"Honey, we don't have the luxury of shoppin' for a surgeon" Rick said

"No, I understand that. But, I mean, you're a doctor, right?" Lori asked

"Yes, ma'am," Hershel replied calmly "Of course. A vet"

"A veteran?" she asked "A combat medic?"

Hershel hesitated "A veterinarian" said

Rosalyn blinked in amazement, Hershel was pretty impressive for a veterinarian, he could switch so quickly to working on humans "And you've done this... surgery before on what?" Lori continued to question him "Cows? Pigs?"

"I-I have to sit down" Rick muttered

Rosalyn cleared her throat "Uh... do both of you forgot that I'm a doctor?" Rosalyn slowly asked as Rick and Lori's eyes widen

"Oh my god... How could we forgot about that?" Lori frowned

"Wait, you're a doctor?" Hershel asked "Then, why didn't you do the surgery earlier?"

"I was trying to tell you" Rosalyn shrugged "But you pretty much ignored my... so... that's how it was. And this is your house I can't just barge in and took over"

"Well you could... with my permission" Hershel said "Which I'll give it to you now"

"Okay then..." Rosalyn nodded as she took a sip from her orange juice

"We're counting on you again Rosalyn" Lori nodded to her as Rosalyn nodded in return

* * *

It's already dark now. Shane and Otis still haven't returned from their trip, and it was obvious that Carl didn't have much longer. Rosalyn checked Carl's vital signs again. Lori and Rick stood next to the bed, staring down at their son with Hershel standing beside her

As the air was released from the blood pressure monitor, Rosalyn removed the plugs of the stethoscope from her ears. "His pressure's dropping again" she informed them "We can't wait much longer"

"Take some more" Rick said, offering his arm "Whatever he needs. Then I'm gonna go"

"Go? Go where?" Lori asked

"He said five miles" he replied "They should be long back by now. Sumthin's gone wrong"

"Are you insane? You're not going after them" Lori retorted

"Rick, listen to your wife" Hershel tried to reason with him.

"If they got into trouble—" Rick started to argue

"You're in no condition to anything about it" Rosalyn cut him off "And I won't allow you to step out from this house"

"If sumthin' happened, I-I have to go" Rick continued to try to convince his wife

"No, your place is here" Lori said sternly "If Shane said he'll be back, he'll be back. He's like you"

"I can't just sit here" Rick argued

"That is exactly what you do!" Lori snapped. "If you need to pray or cry or tell God he's cruel, you go right ahead, but you're not leaving, Rick. Carl needs you—here. And I can't do this by myself. Not this one. I can't."

"I can't" she repeated as Rick stared at her for a moment before nodding

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Whoa~ A SUPER DUPER LONG CHAPTER! Well, I got nothing to say! See you on the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING! ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v I'M SO HAPPY THAT I SCREAMED IN MY CLASS haha... BYE!**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait! PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**Save The Last One**

Rick and Lori wait patiently at Carl's bedside for Shane and Otis to return from the FEMA command post at the high school, so that Rosalyn can perform the surgery that will save their son's life. Rick, weak from multiple blood transfusions to keep Carl alive, tells her a familiar story about a prank Shane pulled on the principal when they were in high school. Focused on her son's health, Lori begs him to eat to keep his strength up, while Rick tries to convince her that Carl will be fine.

"Rick, Hershel told me to give you this" Rosalyn said as she came into the room with a tray of sandwich and a glass of milk

"Thanks" Rick nodded as he tool the tray and placed it on the table beside him

"I'm going to check on him again, alright?" Rosalyn questioned as they nodded. Rosalyn checked Carl's vital signs again. Just as she finished, T-Dog and Glenn came into the room. Glenn awkwardly removed his hat and scratched his head

"Hey" he muttered

"Hey" Rick replied

"Um... we're here, okay?" Glenn asked

"Thank you" Lori replied with a nod

"Whatever you need..." T-Dog added as they nodded before getting out of the room with Maggie

"They don't get back soon, we gonna have a decision to make" Hershel said as he stepped into the room and stood beside Rosalyn

"And that is?" Rick asked

"I'm going to operate Carl without the respirator" Rosalyn replied instead as Hershel nodded

Lori stared at Hershel "You said that it won't work" She frowned

"I know it's extremely unlikely" Herhsel explained "But we can't wait much longer"

Lori sighed and got off from her seat and got out of the room with Rick following close behind. Rosalyn stayed beside Carl as she kept an eye on him. After a few hours she saw Carl started to cough as she quickly shot onto her feet and hurried over to him. She saw Lori and Rick quickly came into the room as soon as they heard him to cough

"Where are we?" Carl asked as he looked around. Lori and Rick exchanged a grateful looks as Lori caress her son's head.

"You see that man?" Rick said as he motioned to Hershel "That's Hershel. We're in his house"

"I-It hurts" Carl said breathlessly "A lot"

"Oh baby" Lori choked out "I know"

"You should have seen it" Carl smiled although he was in a serious pain

"What?" Lori breathed out as she continue to caress his head

"The deer" he smiled with a shaky breath "It was so pretty, mom. It was so close. I-I never been-"

Lori stared at her motionless son as Rick panickly stared at him "Carl?" he called out fearfully

"What's happening?" Lori asked as Carl start tossing on the bed uncontrollably.

Rick and Lori started to reached out for him but Rosalyn stopped him just in time as Hershel pulled the pillow back from Carl's head "No" Hershel warned "It's a seizure. If you hold him down, he could hurt himself"

"You can't stop it?" Lori asked desperately

"He has to just go through it" Rosalyn said and Lori reached out to her husband and hug him desperately as they were forced to watch Carl continued to writhe. Rosalyn had seen some of her patient go through a seizure more times than she cared to count, but somehow she couldn't get used to them.

Once the seizure had stopped, Rosalyn opened Carl's eye lids so she could take a look at his pupils "His brain isn't getting enough blood" she stated as he as she continue to examine his eyes "His pressure's bottomin'. He needs another transfusion"

"Okay, I'm ready," Rick said.

"If I take any more from you, your body could shut down" Hershel argued "You could go into a coma, or cardiac arrest"

Rosalyn quickly stepped in "You could take my blood again" Rosalyn offered "It's okay"

"But, Rosalyn you already gave one" Rick argued

"And you've already gave two" she said as Rick frowned

"You can't operate him if you gave your blood" Rick insisted her to stop

"Rick, I'll be okay. So please" Rosalyn begged

Rosalyn went around the bed to sit down in the chair that had been set up for Rick when he'd been giving transfusions. She placed her arm on the bed next to Carl, her palm up, and waited as Hershel got everything ready for the transfusion.

"Rosalyn, I'm beggin' you... you don't have to do this" Rick tried again

"Goodness, Rick" Rosalyn sighed "And do you think Carl would be happy if he woke up to learn that you'd fallen into a coma or died from cardiac arrest because you were stupid enough to make Hershel take another liter of your blood instead of letting him use mine?"

Rick stared at Rosalyn in shock at her tone. It was the second time she raised her voice at him. Rosalyn was always so calm, even in situation where others would've flipped out. "Alright" he sighed in defeat as sat down next Rosalyn and grasped her arm as he reached around for the needle that he'd just cleaned. "All right. Now…"

She tensed as Hershel brought the needle up to her arm, she never really like it when people took her blood, but they don't have much choice, so she just have to endure it. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down as she glanced at Rick and Lori who's staring at her in concern and she smiled at them to tell that that she's okay.

"Okay then," Hershel said once the needle was inside of her skin "That's gonna have to stay in there for a while"

Rosalyn nodded in understanding "Alright…" She leaned back into the chair, careful not to move too much

* * *

The transfusion ended up taking more out of Rosalyn than she thought it would. She didn't against it; she wanted to make sure that Carl made it until Shane and Otis got back. But, once Hershel was done, she started to feel exhausted and Rick had to help her out of the chair. It was hard for her to support herself. She had to lean on Rick as he helped her back out into the living room

"Are you sure you are okay?" Lori asked "You could just stay in the bedroom"

"I'm sure" Rosalyn nodded as she gave her a smile "You two need your space with Carl" Rick put her down gently on a couch as she thanked him which he replied with a nod

"Okay. Thank you again" Lori nodded gratefully

"No problem" she smiled again

"Try and get some rest"Rick demanded

"Okay, officer" she grinned

Rick smiled before turning to his wife and returned to the bedroom. As soon as they were out of sight, Rosalyn leaned back to the couch and started to close her eyes. It felt like only seconds before she was pulled into a deep slumber

* * *

Rosalyn was woken by someone calling out to her repeatedly "Rosalyn" Rick spoke from somewhere near her "Wake up, Rosalyn"

Her eyes slowly fluttered open at the voice and meet a pair of blue eyes that belonged to Rick. She slowly sat up and straightened up her posture "What's going on?" she asked sleepily

"Shane still isn't back with the supplies, and Carl's runnin' out of time" Rick explained "You gonna have to do it now"

She stared at Rick blankly, still not registering his words into her hazy mind. She yawned for a moment before her eyes widen "Oh yeah, right!" she said as Rick nodded

"Can you stand ?' he asked

"Yeah, of course" She stood up and fixed her hair before following Rick back into the bedroom. She felt better after her deep slumber and now she's fully awake. The two of them joined Lori at Carl's bedside as they watched as Hershel and Patricia came rolling a silver operation table into the room. Rosalyn quickly tied her hair on a messy bun as she quickly moved to the operation table before looking up to the rest of them

"Okay, get the corner of that bed" she instructed as they gathered up one edge of the bed sheets "Let's get the sheets down, everybody. Get the IV bag on the sheet"

Rick slide his arm under Carl's head so that he could pull away the pillow to lay him out flat and he threw it onto the other side of the bed to get it out of the way. He laid Carl back down on the mattress gently and grabbed the upper left corner of the bed sheet.

"On three. One, two, three" Hershel said as he lifted her corner while the others did the same. They moved Carl to the operating table. Rick and Lori stepped off to the side to give Rosalyn, Hershel and Patricia some room. Hershel got all of his tools in order while Patricia grabbed a lamp from the bedside table and walked it over to the table. She took the shade off and turned on the second bulb to give Hershel some more light.

Rosalyn slipped on a pair of latex gloves as she looked up at the pair standing not far from them"Lori, Rick... You all might want to step out" She warned

Before anyone could decide to leave, they heard the sound of a truck approaching the house "Wait" Rick called. He hurried over to the window at the front of the room and pulled back the lace curtain to see into the yard and saw Otis' truck tearing into the front yard

"Oh God…" Rick breathed.

"Both of you stay right here" Hershel said to Rosalyn and Patricia as they ran out of the room.

"So you're a doctor?" Patricia suddenly asked

"Yeah" Rosalyn nodded

"You're so lucky" she muttered

"Uh... thanks?" Rosalyn blinked as they stayed quiet. After a few seconds, Hershel came back with the supplies and quickly pulled them out. Rosalyn took the respirator and looked up to Hershel "Let's do this" she said as Patricia and Hershel nodded.

* * *

While Rosalyn and Hershel doing the operation, everyone settled down in the living room, praying for Carl's safety. T-Dog, Rick and Lori was at the porch, sitting in the stairs in front of the house while T-Dog sat in the rocking chair. Lori leaned her head to her husband's shoulder, they felt so uneasy. Their head snapped up as the screen door opened, and Hershel stepped out onto the porch along with Glenn and Maggie. Rick, Lori and T-Dog scrambled onto their feet as they faced Hershel who stepped aside as Rosalyn cam out from the door.

"He seems to have stabilized" Hershel said

"Oh God" Rick said in relief as he let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. It felt like a huge weight had just been lifted from their shoulders now that she knew Carl was going to be okay. Rick walked up the steps and hugged Hershel gratefully while Lori hugged Rosalyn tightly "I don't have words" Lori sobbed happily as Rick came towards Rosalyn and hugged her too while whispering a thank you to her

"I don't either" Hershel said "Wish I did. How do I tell Patricia about Otis?"

The smile fell from Lori's face as she faced her husband "You go to Carl" Rick offered "I'll go with Hershel"

Hershel nodded in thanks and stepped back into the house with Rick, Maggie, and Glenn following right behind him. Lori stayed where she was standing before he looked over at Shane, where he was sitting on the front bumper of Otis' truck, and nodded to him before she went inside. Shane hesitated before he limped in after them. Once everyone but T-Dog had gone inside, Rosalyn sat on the railing right in front of T-Dog.

"Man, aren't we glad to have you" he laughed

"You're flattering me" Rosalyn laughed lightly "I didn't do much"

"Are you kiddin' me?" T-Dog asked as he raised his eyebrow "First, you saved Rick, second you saved my arm, third you followed after Sophia and fourth you saved Carl's life and I don't know what could you do later"

"First of all Rick was with me when I followed Sophia, and I could saved Carl's life because Hershel was with me" Rosalyn shrugged as T-Dog snorted in respond "Anyway, how's your arm?"

"Better, thank to you" he said "Patricia said you stitched it like a pro"

"Well, I'm a pro" she said jokingly as she laughed

"True" he nodded with a grin

"When's the other coming?" she asked

"Tomorrow I guess? Why?" T-Dog asked before he paused and grinned "Did you miss Daryl Dixon?"

"What?" Rosalyn asked and she could really feel her cheek was heating up a little "Of course not! I was just asking"

"You're embarrassed!" T-Dog laughed as she just huffed in respond before laughing along with him

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Yeah, it was short random and stupid! I'll make it up to you later, so THANK YOU FOR READING! ****PLEASE REVIEW AND**** ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! **

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait! PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**Cherokee Rose**

Rosalyn, Shane,T-Dog and Glenn was outside helping Hershel's family gathering up stones for a memorial service in Otis' honor. Meanwhile, Rick and Lori sit at their son Carl's bedside while he recovers from surgery to remove bullet fragments from his abdomen with Hershel staying in watch. Everyone paused as they heard the sound of a motorcycle engine resound in the distance. They all turned to see Daryl, Andrea, Dale, and Carol arrive with the RV and the rest of their belongings

As the rest of their group pulled up into the Greene's front yard, Rosalyn walked towards them. Daryl killed the engine of his motorcycle, and he looked over at Rosalyn who seems to froze under his stares.

"Uh... hi?" she awkwardly greeted

"What the hell happened to your head?" Daryl asked as he glanced at the side of her head

Unconsciously raised her hand and placed it to the side of her head which she already cleaned and got a band aid on them "Oh this?" she asked "I just got grazed by a bullet fragments..."

"By the same bullet that hit Carl?" Dale stepped into the conversation

"Yeah" she replied with a simple nod as Rick, Lori, Hershel and T-Dog came walking out of the house. Rick and Lori moved to Rosalyn's side and faced the other. Everyone was quiet as they stared at the couple

"How is he?" Dale was the first one to ask

"He'll pull through" Lori nodded as she held back her tears "Thanks to Hershel, and his people" she paused and squeezed Rosalyn's hands tightly "A-and..."

"And Shane. Especially Rosalyn" Rick added for her "We'd have lost Carl if not for them"

Rosalyn smiled as she stepped back to let everyone went to express their relief.

"How'd it happen?" Dale wondered

"Huntin' accident" Rick sighed. "That's all. Just a stupid accident"

* * *

Rosalyn stood between Glenn and Daryl as Hershel leads a funeral for Otis, piling his grave with the rocks they'd collected earlier. Each member of Hershel's group stepped up to place a stone on the pile that they already had. As Beth went back to her place after placing the rock, Hershel started

"Blessed be God, father of our Lord Jesus Christ" Hershel said out loud "Praised be to Him for the gift of our brother, Otis. For his span of years, for his abundance of character. Otis, who gave his life to save a child's. Now more than ever our most precious asset. We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived, in grace"

Rosalyn noticed Shane staring at the mound of stones with a blank look on his face. She could see guilt in his eyes, it was almost invisible, but she manage to see that aside from the others. "Shane" Hershel called out, breaking him from his thought

"Will you speak for Otis?" Hershel asked

"I'm not good at it" Shane mumbled. "I'm sorry"

"You were the last one with him" Patricia begged him "You shared his final moments. Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning"

"Okay" he finally agreed. He hesitated for a moment, but he took a deep breath "We were about done, almost outta ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limpin'. It was bad, my ankle all swollen up… 'We gotta save the boy'."

Rosalyn didn't need to hear the rest of his story, because she know... he sacrificed Otis in order to save his life. She only closed her eyes and sighed, without saying a word to the others

* * *

After the funeral, Hershel's eldest daughter, Maggie, brings a map of the county to assist in coordinating the search for Sophia. They spread the maps on the van's hood with Hershel, Rick, Andrea, Shane, Daryl and Rosalyn surrounding it.

"Country survey maps" Maggie explained. "Shows terrain and elevations"

"This is perfect" Rick said with a satisfied nod "We can finally get this thing organized. We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams"

"Not you" Hershel argued as he shook his head in disagreement "Not today. You gave three units blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passin' out" He paused and looked across at Shane "And your ankle—push it now, you'll be laid up a month, no good to anybody"

Daryl nodded "Guess it's just me"

"I could go too, you know" Rosalyn raised her eyebrow

"What about your head?" Rick asked "It doesn't hurt?"

Rosalyn shakes her head "Nope, not at all" she smiled "Beside, we don't want anyone to got lost or hurt again, right?"

Rick stared at her for a moment, hesitating on whether should he let her go or not. Finally after a moment of thinking, he nodded in defeat "Okay" he sighed "But, you should be really careful, you understand?" he reminded her strongly

Rosalyn smiled and nodded "I will, _dad_" she grinned playfully which earning a slight smile from him

"We'll head back to the creek" Daryl decided once it had been decided that he would be leaving with Rosalyn to look for Sophia. Surprisingly to her, he didn't complaint about her coming with him "Work our way from there"

"I can still do somethin' useful" Shane offered "I'll drive on up to the interstate, see if Sophia wandered back"

Rick nodded "All right. Tomorrow then. We'll start doin' this right."

"That means we can't have our people out there with just knives" Shane pointed out "They need the gun training we've been promisin'."

"I'd prefer you not carrying any guns on my property" Hershel said in refusal "We've managed so far without turnin' this into an armed camp"

"All due respect, you get a crowd of those things wanderin' in here…" Shane said

"Look, we're guests here" Rick reminded before turning to Hershel "This is your property and we _will_ respect that" He glanced around at the others and pulled his gun from his holster, placing it on the hood of the car. He looked at the others as Rosalyn pulled her handgun and placed it next to Rick's. Shane rolled his eyes before doing the same. Rick nodded in satisfaction "First thing's first; set camp, find Sophia"

"I hate to be the one to ask, but somebody's got to" Shane said "What happens if we find her and she's bit? I think we should all be clear on how we handle that"

Rick hesitated "You do what has to be done" he said finally

"And her mother?" Maggie asked."What do you tell her?"

"The truth" Andrea replied

"I'll gather and secure all the weapons, make sure no one's carryin' till we're at a practicin' range off site" Shane offered "I do... request one rifleman on lookout" he looked at Hershel "Dale's got experience"

"Our people would feel safer" Rick added in the hopes of convincing the old man "Less inclined to carry a gun"

Hershel looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded in agreement

"Thank you" Rick said gratefully

Now that it had been decided, Rosalyn walked away from the car, followed by Daryl behind her "You sure you want to come along?" Daryl asked as he pick up his pace to walk beside her "I'll do just fine on my own"

"I'm sure, Daryl" Rosalyn said

"Well, if you're not sure, just stay behind" Daryl continued "I don't need you messin' things up, getting me killed"

"Wait a minute" Rosalyn said as she stopped and turned to face him fully with a shocked look on her face "Are you worried about me?" she said and smiled in amusement when she see a glint of tint pink on his cheek. She knew that he _is _worried about her, it was too obvious, but she wanted to tease him once in a while because it was fun in her opinion.

Daryl scoffed "As if" he grunted

"No, I know you're worried about me" she continue to tease him "If not, you wouldn't be trying to talk me out of going"

Daryl paused before he averted his eyes "I just don't want to save your ass again"

Rosalyn raised her eyebrow and crossed her hand "Oh really?" she slightly smirked "But I think I can take care of myself better than you do"

Daryl didn't say anything to that. He knew very well that she could take care of herself perfectly and just as she say, better than him trying to take care of himself. Rosalyn smiled at his silent and hit his chest lightly "I really appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine" she said "Thanks anyway"

Rosalyn gave him a small pat and walked towards the house, leaving him behind in his own thought.

* * *

Once she got all of her thing in her bag, Rosalyn went outside to meet with Daryl, he had decided to go searching today. She paused when she saw Rick sitting on the porch steps, rolling his hat between his fingers. He looked up as Daryl's footsteps was coming closer. He stood up and walked forwards, close enough for him to talk

"Daryl" he called out as the man stopped "You okay by yourselves?"

"It's better with just the two of us" Daryl replied "Don't worry, we'll be back before dark. Come on"

Rosalyn nodded as she stepped down the porch steps past Rick and walked out to meet Daryl before they started to walk

"Hey" Rick called out as they stopped and turned to Rick "We got a base. We can get this search properly organized now"

"You got a point, or are we just chattin'?" Daryl asked as he stepped forward a few step towards him

"My point is it lets you off the hook" Rick explained "You don't owe us anything

"My other plans fell through" Daryl muttered as he walked away. Rosalyn looked at Rick apologetically which he returns with a small nod before she followed after Daryl. They walked next to each other silently as they started to make their way out to the fields

"Rosalyn?" Lori called out from where she stood near the house.

Daryl stopped at the sound of her voice "Jesus" he huffed

Rosalyn laughed lightly and slapped his stomach lightly "Be patient, Daryl. Let me just go and see what she wants. It won't be long" She said with a grin. Daryl growled at her but didn't complain as Rosalyn turned and walked over to where Lori was waiting for her "Is there something wrong, Lori?" she asked

"I'm sorry to bother you, Daryl seems really pissed" Lori said as he glanced at Daryl across Rosalyn's shoulder

"Don't worry about it. He's just so cranky at the moment, he should learn to get his panties out of a twist" she joked, earning smile from Lori "So?"

"I, um…" Lori paused and cleared her throat and took a step closer "You said before that you'll listen to my problem, right?"

"Yeah" Rosalyn nodded

"Did you really mean that?" Lori asked

Rosalyn nodded "Yeah, of course I did"

"Great. So, um..." She paused, seeming to hesitate for a moment "I think I'm pregnant" she muttered just loud enough for Rosalyn to hear

Rosalyn's eyes widen in surprise as she put her hand over her mouth in surprise "Goodness. Really?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering if you could ask Glenn to get me the test" Lori handed her a piece of paper "Ask him to be real discreet about it" she instructed "And here" She gave her another, large piece of paper "It's a list of other supplies for the group"

Rosalyn nodded in understanding "Sure thing"

Lori sighed in relief "Thank you Rosalyn, that really meant a lot" she thanked her before turning to walk back to the house.

Rosalyn looked over to where Daryl was waiting for her and motioned for him to stay put. Daryl frowned and huffed in respond before he motioned her to hurry. She smiled and gave him a thumb and a grin before she walked over where Glenn was standing among a small group of trees. He was looking through the binoculars at something. He he didn't even hear Rosalyn walked up to him, and she didn't bother to be quiet

"Hello farmer's daughter" Glenn suddenly muttered to himself

Rosalyn followed his line of sight to where Maggie was riding up along the dirt road with two horses. Rosalyn smiled slightly at this "So... Maggie Greene, huh?" Rosalyn said as he jumped and lowered the binoculars "I don't know she is your type of girl"

"I wasn't… I was just…" Glenn stuttered

Rosalyn tried to held back her laughter and put her hand on her hip "So, I'm not pretty enough for you?" She joke teased

"No, no! Of course you're pretty, in fact, you're really pretty! But then, Daryl seems like he already got a claim on you and I didn't want to make him angry" Glenn shakes his head

Rosalyn stop smiling and raised her eyebrow "What? Daryl has some claim on me? Where did that even came from?" she asked in confusion

"I don't know, by the way he look at you?" Glenn said unsurely

"Right" Rosalyn just shakes her head "He's not the type to like a girl... So there's no way"

Glenn suddenly smirked "So you do like him!" he exclaimed

"I didn't say that!" Rosalyn blushed

"It's all written on your face!" he grinned

Rosalyn took a deep breath and sighed "Alright... maybe just a little bit"

"I knew it!" he laughed "Don't worry, I won't say anything" he assured him with a smirk

"I won't say anything either" Rosalyn just shook her head in stress "Anyway, here's your list" she said "And there's one other item. It's personal, so try and be discreet about it, all right? By the way, it was Lori's, okay?" she instructed as she handed over the second piece of paper

"Sure" Glenn said as he looked down at the second paper "Uh…what is it?"

"I can't say" Rosalyn said

"No, no, I just need to know where to find it" he explained

"Oh right, try the feminine hygiene section" Rosalyn said

His confusion cleared from his face "Oh. Enough said. Consider it done"

"Alright" she smiled "Thank you Glenn" She turned and gave a brief wave over her shoulder before she paused and looked back at him "Oh and thanks for saying that I'm pretty and I also didn't know you had a crush on me" she grinned widely when she see him blushing and looked down "Bye for now!" she said as she walked over to Daryl looking more than a little irritated that she'd left him to wait for so long. She was surprised that he didn't leave her and went on his own

"Thank you for waiting, Mr. Dixon" Rosalyn gave him a smile which he replied with a grunt.

"Let's just get going" he grumbled as he started off towards the forest

* * *

Daryl and Rosalyn stopped as they cleared the trees, staring up to finds an abandoned home in the woods. The two exchanged looks before Daryl removed his crossbow from his shoulder, and he motioned her to walk as they started making their way up to the house silently. They stopped just outside of the house and Rosalyn watched as Daryl went straight up to the doors. Rosalyn waited him to push open the door and sneak inside but, instead, he kicked the doors open which startled her

"Goodness, Daryl" Rosalyn huffed

"What? I didn't do anything" Daryl asked, acting innocent while rolling his eyes. Rosalyn just sigh and followed Daryl into the house. The two made their way through the first floor, checking each room for Sophia or walkers or anything. Rosalyn kept her eyes and ears open for anything that can pop out in any moment. Once she had cleared the last room, she followed Daryl into to the kitchen, only to found him taking out a can of sardines from the trash bin

"Are you really that desperate to eat a can of sardines from a trash bin?" Rosalyn raised her eyebrow playfully

"Shut up" he grumbled "I'm not trying to eat 'em"

"I'm just kidding, stop taking my words of joke seriously" Rosalyn huffed as she walked towards him "Is it still fresh?"

"What? You want to eat 'em now?" Daryl snorted

"Stop" Rosalyn shakes her head and slapped his arms slightly which earning a slight smirk from him

"Smells like it" Daryl replied "She might've been here"

"Maybe" she nodded as Daryl turned to look around the kitchen again, and he paused when he saw a half open cupboard at the back of the room. Daryl motioned for her to watch his back as she went to open it. He crept up to the cupboard and after glancing at her he flung the door open. She expected something to jump out as soon as he did, but nothing came out. He relaxed and let his gaze fall to the floor. He raised an eyebrow when she saw that someone had made a makeshift bed inside, big enough only for someone short, like Sophia

"I guess she was hiding in here for a while" Rosalyn said

"Right" he nodded "Come on. If she holed up here, she might still be nearby"

Rosalyn nodded and followed Daryl out through the back door. "Sophia!" Daryl called as he paced along the back of the house "Sophia!"

Daryl stops when of a pair of white flowers in the grass. Rosalyn watched as he knelt down in front of a pair of white flowers in the grass before following him from behind and peeked through his shoulder "What is it?" she asked

"It's a Cherokee rose" he explained "The story goes that, when American soldiers were movin' Indians off their land on the Trail of the Tears, the Cherokee mothers were grievin' and cryin' so much 'cause they were losin' their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation. A lot of 'em just…disappeared. So the elders, they said a prayer, asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give 'em strength and... hope. The next day, this rose started to grow right where the mothers' tears fell"

Rosalyn gazed at the flower as she smiled "Do you think this ones grew for Sophia?"

"Maybe" he shrugged

"I didn't know you're a flower person, Daryl" Rosalyn said in interest

"You're trying to say that it's stupid?" he asked

"Nope" Rosalyn kneel beside him and smile "I'm trying to say that it was cool and sweet"

Daryl looked down, trying to hide his embarrassed face "Shut up" he grumbled as Rosalyn laughed lightly

"I know you're not that bad when I got to know you better" She grinned as he turned towards him. Daryl looked at her and met her gaze. They stared at each other, seemingly frozen in place. Daryl was the first to move. He placed his hand on the ground to brace himself to slowly leaned forward, his eyes didn't move away from hers. He continued without thinking leaned forward until their lips were touching. It was only for a few seconds before they both pulled away

Rosalyn stared at him in pure surprise and so is Daryl. He didn't know why he had just done that, he had just acted on his instinct. He tore his gaze from hers and stood up hastily "I think I saw an empty beer bottle back there" he muttered "Pick the flower, gotta give it to Carol"

With that he stormed off into the house, feeling blood pooling on his cheeks, and he didn't want her to see it. He also didn't want to see the regret that would be written on her face by now. Rosalyn on the other hand was burying her face on her knee before she looked up and placed her hand on her lips "Did he just really do that?" she muttered before she buried her face again on her knee and silently squealed. _'This is gonna be awkward' _she thought

* * *

They returned to the farmhouse right before sunset, neither of them had spoken a word since the abandoned house, they hadn't even looked at each other. Daryl was certain that she regretted what happened, in the way she didn't want to look at him. Rosalyn herself was thinking that Daryl was regretting the thing that he did back there, so she didn't have the courage to look at him. Daryl stopped and grabbed her hand as she stood there frozen, her heart started to flutter as she waited for him to say something

"You should give this to Carol" he thrust the beer bottle containing the Cherokee rose into her free hand.

Rosalyn frowned and stared at him in disbelieve "Why can't you?"

"I got other things to do" he gave her an excuse "It'd be bothersome givin' away flower"

"Just give it to her and stop being such a coward. If it's so bothersome, why did you even bother to order me to pick this up?" Rosalyn said in a slight of irritation as she shoves the bottle to him before walking away from him. She continued to walk while glaring down at the ground _'Why am I so pissed at him? Goodness' _She thought as she bumped into someone that made her to snap out from her thought

"Glenn" she breathed out as she looked at the man in front of her

"What's with the irritated look?" he asked "It's the first time I'm seeing it"

"What about you? What's with the gloomy and confused look?" she asked back hotly before she took a deep breath and let it all out "I'm sorry, I- Let's talk about it somewhere comfortable"

"Right" Glenn nodded and lead them towards a big tree as they sat under it "So... you first... Did Daryl do something?"

"No..." she paused "Actually... yeah"

"What did he do?" he asked

"He... uh...-"

"Kissed you?" Glenn cut her off

Rosalyn blinked in confusion "How did you know that?"

"I just did" he smirked "I knew it you like each other! But, why did you look irritated?"

Rosalyn huffed "Because, he's acting like it was nothing... like he did nothing to me, I-I though he feels the same, but in reality he didn't, I think he hate me... I don't know what to think anymore"

"Okay... First, let's calm down" he instructed her as she took a long deep breath before letting it all out "Now, you're wrong, Rose"

"About what?" she asked

"About him not liking you, I mean, who didn't like you? You're nice, pretty, sweet and smart too! Also good with weapons! I could never imagine someone hating you" Glenn explained "Even when we first met, everyone likes you very much, and I myself admitted that I got attached to you, so don't worry, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. If he hated you why would he spent times with you more than he's with the others?"

"Maybe you're right... Thanks Glenn" Rosalyn smiled at him and gave him a tight hug which he responded with awkwardly with a pat on her head "That cheered me up a lot"

"Glad to help you then" he said as they parted away

Rosalyn smiled at him greatfully "Anyway, what about you?" she asked

"Uh... well, do you think Andrea is on her period?" he asked bluntly

Rosalyn looked at him, clearly surprised by the question "Okay... what? and why Andrea?" she raised her eyebrow

"I'm only asking because all of the women is acting really weird and I read somewhere that when women spend more time together, their cycle line up and they all get super crazy hormonal at the same time" Glenn explained

Rosalyn stared at him dumbfounded "Okay... let's keep that theory between the two of us and I will pretend that I'm not a woman at the moment" Rosalyn nodded awkwardly "So, who else is acting weird?'

"Maggie" he said

"No surprise there" Rosalyn smiled

"She start up being mean to me, then she want to have sex with me and now she is being mean with me again" He said as Rosalyn raised her eyebrow

"How did you know that Maggie want to have... sex with you?" she questioned as Glenn smirked at her proudly which earning a surprise look on her face "Oh... no you didn't Glenn"

Glenn just laughed "Yeah" he nodded

"Her father surely gonna kill you if he finds out" Rosalyn said bluntly as Glenn's smile dropped "You just realize that now?"

"I didn't think about any of that" he trailed off

"Goodness Glenn" Rosalyn sighed "But anyway, congrats"

Glenn smiled awkwardly and nodded "Thanks?"

"Well, you'll have to clear that with her father someday okay?" she smiled

"But then..." Glenn said

"What?" she asked

"She said it was only a one time thing" Glenn looked down

Rosalyn laughed and patted his back "I can assure you it won't be a one time thing" she smiled "A girl like Maggie is just like that, but I'm sure she like you too, so don't worry, okay?"

Glenn laughed "Guess we have a though partner right there" he joked "Glad to have you on the same side of me"

"Me too... I think?" she smiled "Let's keep this between the two of us, alright?"

"Right" Glenn nodded "Thank you for listening, Rosalyn"

"You too, thanks for listening" she smiled "Let's do this sometime again when we both feeling down"

"Yeah, it was worth it" Glenn smirked "Tell me if something goes wrong again"

"Some goes to you" she grinned as they bumped their fist together

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hehe~ I love Glenn and Rosalyn friendship moment, although that it random... super random -.- but whatever :v Anyway, I won't be able to update for a while (again) because I'm doing my midterm exam and it was suck! Oh well, wish me luck :3 Thank you for Reading and PLEASE REVIEW love ya all!****BYE!**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	17. Chapter 17

**I updated this! Yay! It turned out that tomorrow test is easy so there's no worry :P Anyway ENJOY!**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

**Chupacabra**

Sleeping is difficult for Rosalyn who slept inside of the Rv because she isn't ready to face Daryl at the moment, since they shared the same tent because she got no tent. Waking up the next day is even more difficult for her, she wakes up late and decided to walk out of the Rv to where the rest of the group camped. It looked like everyone was already up and getting ready for the day. She spotted Carol has already started the chores, carrying a basket of wet laundry on her arms

"Good morning, Carol" she greeted "Can I help you?"

"Sure. That would be nice" Carol said as she looked at her with a smile

Rosalyn replied with a small smile and grabbed a handful of clothes from the basket. She started to hang the clothes on the clothes line which was stringed up yesterday. As she hang the last clothes from the bundle she took, she saw Lori crawl out of the tent that she shared with Rick.

"I can't believe I slept in" Lori muttered as she joined the two. She immediately took some of the clothes and started to help hang up the rest of the laundry.

"Hah" Carol let out a small laugh "You must've needed it"

"Are you feeling better?" Rosalyn asked

Lori looked up at Rosalyn with a meaningful look in her eyes, without saying a word as Rosalyn nodded in understanding "Next time wake me, all right?" Lori requested "Especially on laundry day"

"I can manage" Carol replied with a smiled "Beside, Rosalyn is helping too"

She looked over to Rosalyn and smiled "Why aren't you with the men today?" Lori asked "It's rare for you to help us with the laundry" Lori looked towards the girl who just hung up the clothes on her hand before looking back at the woman

"I figured out that I need to spend some time with the girls, instead of being the only woman among those men" Rosalyn explained with a light laugh "Besides, it's the least I can do for you two"

Lori frowned at her "Are you feeling all right?" she asked

"Yeah" she replied with a simple nod. Carol and Lori exchanged look at the rather out-of-character reaction of Rosalyn who's usually so bright, but decided to let it slide for the moment.

"Anyway," Carol started, changing the subject as she took some more of the laundry "I had something that I wanted to run by you, Lori"

"What's that?" Lori asked

"Well, that big kitchen of theirs got me thinkin'. I wouldn't mind cooking in a real kitchen again" Carol paused "Maybe we all pitch in and cook dinner for Hershel and his family tonight"

"That's a good idea, it'll keep your mind occupied instead of thinking about what's out there" Rosalyn nodded in agreement

"After everything they've done for us, seems like the least we could do" Lori agreed

"You mind extending the invitation?" Carol wondered as Lori gave her a questioning looks as she went on to explain "I'd just feel more right coming from you"

"How so?" Lori sighed

"Well, you're Rick's wife. It sort of makes you our unofficial first lady" Carol explained as Lori just gave her a raise of an eyebrow.

Rosalyn glanced over her shoulder just as Shane and Rick started making their way through the camp towards the van, the map that Maggie had given them was in Rick's hand. "Mornin', guys" the former Sheriff's Deputy greeted everyone. "Let's get goin'. We've got a lot of ground to cover"

Lori glanced at Rosalyn who still hasn't moving from her place "You're not going?" Lori asked

"No, I think I should just hang out with you guys" she replied simply as the two women frowned once again

"Rosalyn! Come over here!" she heard Rick called out

Lori snatched the clothes in Rosalyn's hand and motioned her to go "Go. Now" Lori said sternly

Rosalyn frowned at her before giving a heavy sigh as she joined the group. She stood beside Andrea and glanced over to see Daryl standing next to T-Dog as he slipped into his worn out shirt. Daryl looked at her from the corner of his eye, and she turned away before he could look into her eyes.

"All right, everyone's gettin' their new search grids today" Rick started the conversation "If she made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl and Rosalyn found, she mighta gone further east than we've been so far"

"I'd like to help" A voice interrupted which is belonged to Jimmy, one of Hershel's group "I know the area pretty well and stuff" Jimmy added

"Hershel's okay with this?" Rick asked

"Yeah. He said I should ask you" Jimmy nodded

Rick looked over towards Rosalyn,silently asking for her opinion as she looked down "Well, sure... He might be helpful since I won't be joining you guys on search"

"Why?" Rick asked in concern

"I don't feel like I'm up into it" she muttered

Rick frowned before he nodded in understanding "All right then" Rick look over to Jimmy "Thanks"

"Nothin' about what Daryl and Rosalyn found screams Sophia to me" Shane spoke up from the passenger side door frame "Anyone coulda been holed up in that farmhouse."

"Anybody includes her, right?" Andrea countered

"Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay-high" Daryl informed them as he held out his hand to indicate a height just a bit higher than his waist

"It's a good lead."

"Maybe we'll pick up her trail again" Rick said hopefully.

"No maybe about it" Daryl said as Dale came up to his side with the duffle bag which is stuffed with the group's weapon "I'm gonna borrow a horse, head on up to this ridge right here. Take a bird's eye view of the whole grid. If she's up there, I'll spot her"

"Good idea. Maybe you'll see your Chupacabra up there too" T-Dog joked

"Chupacabra?" Rick asked in interest

"You never heard this?" Dale asked as he pulled out a rifle and gave it to Rick "Our first night in camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of a time when he went squirrel hunting and he saw a Chupacabra"

Rosalyn held back a laugh as she smile while Jimmy openly chuckled.

Daryl glared across the van at the boy "What're you brayin' at, jackass?" he snapped

"Hey, don't be so mean" Rosalyn countered as he looked at her and this time met her gaze. Rosalyn stopped and she blinked as she looked down at the map to avert her gaze. She didn't even notice the strange looks that the others were giving her

"So you believe in a blood sucking dog?" Rick joked, clearly distracting them from Rosalyn's odd behavior

"Do you believe in dead people walkin' around?" Daryl retorted as Rick nodded. Jimmy tried to reach for the rifle that Rick had placed on the hood, but Rick snatched it up before he could get onto it "Hey, hey" he warned as he pulled the rifle out of Jimmy's reach "Ever fine one before?"

"Well, if I'm goin' out, I want one" Jimmy said

"Yeah, and people in Hell want slurpees" Daryl muttered sarcastically as he strapped his crossbow to his shoulder. As Daryl went off, the other turned towards her in curiosity as she blinked confusedly and laughed lightly

"It.s nothing, it's nothing" she said "Anyway, I should get back to... Lori and Carol, so... bye"

They all exchanged looks with each other, but they didn't say anything as they watch her to ran towards the women

* * *

It was getting pretty late, and Daryl still hadn't returned from his search. In order to avoid making herself worried, Rosalyn went to do the chorses and finally to check Carl's condition. She had checked him more than can count, but it kept her mind occupied enough, away from Daryl at the least. She sighed as she checked his pulse which is still normal, so she decided to sat on one of the chair outside the room and closed her eyes.

"Hey... Are you alright?"

Rosalyn opened her eyes as looked up at the voice and Lori was standing in front of her, staring down at her with a concerned look.

"Yeah, of course" she nodded "Why did you ask?"

"You seemed a little down today" Lori noted as she paused "Worrying about Daryl?" Lori asked

Rosalyn let out an airy laugh as she shook her head "Of course not, I believe he can take care of himself"

"But that still doesn't keep you from worrying, right?" Lori asked as Rosalyn frowned and looked down

"Maybe" she muttered with a shrug

"Is there something happened between the two of you yesterday while you were on search with him?" Lori wondered.

Rosalyn paused and sighed "How did you know?" she asked

"Well, for one thing, you're not looking as bright as usually" Lori said as she raised her eyebrow

"You have a really sharp eyes, Lori" Rosalyn laughed lightly

"You know I do" she replied with a cheeky grin "So...?"

Rosalyn smiled and sighed, she can't really hide anything from this woman "Well, back at the abandoned farmhouse..." she paused and let out a whisper "Daryl and I...-We sort of…kissed, I guess"

"Really? Oh my god. How was it?" Lori ask with wide eyes

"Are you asking for details?" Rosalyn asked as she raised her eyebrow

"Right. Sorry" she apologized "But seriously, did you like it?"

"Well, It was.. nice" she muttered "But it was quick and I don't Daryl really knew what he was doing. I think it just… happened"

"So you do like him!" Lori eyes lit up as she grinned "I heard from Glenn..."

"Yeah, him" Rosalyn laughed lightly "He can't really hide anything, right?"

"Right" Lori nodded in agreement

Rosalyn sighed and leaned back to the chair "But it doesn't matter. I know he doesn't feel the same way" she mumbled

"He said that?" Lori asked "How rude"

"Well, not directly... but he seems like he just wants to forget about what happened" Rosalyn asked "He's being too... distance"

"He always keep his distance from the other, so there's nothing new" Lori patted her on the shoulder "Just talk it to him directly, he might feel the same way, you know"

"There's a high chance that he won't be" She smiled sadly

"You won't know unless you talk to him" Lori said as she walked into Carl's bedroom. Rosalyn just shook her head and stood up to walk out of the house. She was just about to reach the Rv when she heard Andrea yelling from her place up in the Rv

"Walker!" Andrea screamed, causing Rosalyn to jog over to the Rv. She followed the blonde's line of sight out to the fields across from where she stood beside the Rv. She could only make out a figure stumbling towards their direction

Rick jogged over to stood beside her "Just the one?" he asked

Andrea snatched up a binoculars and looked through them at the figure. She lowered them excitedly and knelt down "I bet I can nail it from here" she said as she raised the rifle that she took earlier and aimed it towards the figure.

"No" Rick ordered. "No, Andrea, put the gun down"

She did as she was told, but she looked down at Rick with frown

"You'd best let us handle this" Shane jumped in as he, T-Dog, and Glenn approached the RV with blunt weapons on their hands

"Shane, hold up" Rick said "Hershel wants to deal with walkers"

"What for, man? We got it covered" Shane stubbornly asked

The three men started to walk off, ignored Rick as they passed him. Rick cursed to himself before he hurried onto the RV only to return a moment later with his gun in hand "Come on" Rick said to Rosalyn, who nodded and ran after Rick as he chased after the others.

Rick ended up in front of the group while Rosalyn was just behind him as they ran across the field. Rosalyn could hear Shane grunted as he followed them. She was sure he was practically stumbling as he ran. As they neared the walker, Rosalyn was the first one to realize that it looked suspiciously like Daryl, it was even wearing the same top and pants as Daryl had when he left, and a crossbow was dangling from its hand.

The group slowed to a stop as the walker did the same, staring at them as it stumbled in place. When Rick saw no one else was going to fire, he raised his gun. Rosalyn frowned as she stared at the walker because it hadn't even moved to attack them yet. Then it hit her, this wasn't a walker, it was Daryl.

"Is that Daryl?" Glenn gasped

Everyone was silent as they stared at the figure in silence. Daryl still hadn't said a word as he continued to stare at Rosalyn while he struggled to keep himself standing. "That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head," Daryl finally spoke as he looked at Rick

Everyone relaxed at the sound of his voice. For a moment, they thought her was a walker "You gonna pull the trigger or what?" Daryl challenged. Just after he said that, there was the sound of gunfire and he fell onto the ground

"Oh my god! Daryl!" Rosalyn cried out

Rosalyn fall to her knees at his side while Rick hurried around to his other side. She gently turned his head so she could look for the wound. She sighed in relief when she saw that the bullet had just grazed him in the head.

"God you scared me" she breathed out tiredly

Daryl reached up to run his fingers along the wounds as Rosalyn and Rick grabbed his arms and pull him up off the ground "I was just kiddin'." he grunted. Once they had him on his feet, Rosalyn and Rick put Daryl's arms around their shoulders. She gave a shaky sigh of relief and looked over at Rick, who was staring at her in concern. "You okay?' he asked

"Yeah" she gave him a nod as they started to drag him towards the farmhouse, the rest of the group right behind them. Andrea and Dale were running up to them, they heard Rick cries when Daryl fell down to the ground.

"Oh my God!" Andrea cried "Oh my God, is he dead?"

"Unconscious" Rick corrected her "You just grazed him"

"But look at him. What the hell happened?" Glenn asked "Look, he's wearing ears"

Rick looked down at the makeshift necklace hanging from Daryl's shoulders as he ripped the string from Daryl's neck and tucked it into his chest pocket "Let's keep that to ourselves" he suggested

"Guys?" T-Dog called from the back of the group "Isn't this Sophia's?"

Everyone stopped and looked back at T-Dog as he hold an old rag doll that looked just like the one that Morales' daughter had given to Sophia when they left the group. Rosalyn and Rick exchanged a knowing looks with the other as they stared at the doll in disbelieve

* * *

After they had dragged Daryl to the house, Hershel directed them upstairs to one of the guest rooms. Rick and Rosalyn laid him down on the bed while Hershel and Patricia gathered all of the supplies that he would need to tend to Daryl's wounds. As soon as Hershel started to sew up that wound, Daryl woke up as Rick started to ask him some question.

"I found it washed up on the creek bed right there," Daryl said, pointing to an area on the map that had been laid on the bed "She must've dropped it crossin' there somewhere."

"Cuts the grid almost in half," Rick told Shane.

"Yeah, you're welcome."

Rick turned back to Hershel as he finished stitching Daryl's side "How's he lookin'?" he asked.

"I had no idea we'd be goin' through the antibiotics so quickly" Hershel replied. He cut the stitch and tied it off before walking over to dipped his hands in the water and started scrubbing his hands to wash away the blood on his hands "Any idea what happened to my horse?" he asked

"Yeah, the one who almost killed me?" Daryl answered. "If it's smart, it left the country."

"We call that one Nelly, as in nervous Nelly. I coulda told you she'd throw you if you'd bothered to ask," he hinted. "It's a wonder you people have survived this long," he said.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, before Rick turned away to look at Daryl. "We'll leave you to get some rest," he muttered before he motioned for Shane to go with him. "Come on."

Shane stood up and followed Rick over to the door. As soon as they got out, Lori stood up along with Rosalyn who's sitting next to her. "How is he?" Rosalyn asked as she got to her feet.

"He's gonna be okay" Rick nodded to her as he gave his wife a firm hug. Rosalyn decided to go out for some frest air as she went the front door. She could see Andrea sitting on the porch steps as she opened the screen door to join her on the porch

Andrea looked over her shoulder "How's he doing?" she asked concernedly

"He's alright" Rosalyn answered

Andrea sighed in relief "Thank God…"

Rosalyn nodded and joined her to sat "Look, I'm so sorry about what happened" Andrea apologized as Rosalyn turned to her and laughed lightly

"Why are you apologizing to me?" she questioned

"I thought you'd be mad because I shot Daryl" she answered

Rosalyn paused for a moment before she leaned back "Well... I'm kind of mad" she said as she smiled at the blonde woman beside her "But I understand that you want to protect the group... So I'm not mad anymore, beside I can't be mad at anyone for a long time and I think you should a thropy for knocking Daryl Dixon out"

Andrea smiled at her as she said that "Thanks, Rosalyn"

"You're very welcome" she grinned back "But make sure you apologize to him"

"Yeah, sure" Andrea nodded

* * *

That evening as Carl sleeps, recovering from his injuries, Lori sits alone at his bedside, tearfully wondering what she's going to do about her pregnancy. Carol enters the room to tell her dinner's ready, not at all surprised to find her crying in the world they live in. She doesn't pry, and Lori wipes away her tears and heads down for dinner.

The two groups sit down to a silent, awkward dinner

"Does anybody know how to play guitar?" Glenn spoke up after a while, trying to cut the tension "Dale found a cool one. Somebody's gotta know how to play"

"Otis did," Patricia said.

"Yes" Hershel agreed "and he was very good too"

A more awkward silence fell over them had just finished her plate when Carol stood up from her place at the end of the table. She grabbed her empty plate and disappeared into the kitchen only to return a moment later carrying a tray of food and placed a glass of wine before she nodded to Rosalyn who slowly walked to her

"Yes?" she asked

"Could you take this up to Daryl for me?" Carol asked "He must be starving to death"

"Sure, of course" Rosalyn nodded as she placed her plate down on the table before taking the tray from her

"And, while you're up there, could you tell him thanks for me?" she asked

Rosalyn nodded as she made her way upstairs carefully. Once she had reached the door leading into Daryl's temporary room, she reached for the doorknob and opened the door. Daryl looked over his shoulder as the door opened, and he tensed when he saw Rosalyn standing in the doorway with a tray of food. He quickly pulled the sheets up so that it covered his torso and she could see his ears was red from embarrasment.

"How are you feeling?" Rosalyn asked as she placed the tray on the bedside table

"About as good as I look" Daryl replied

Rosalyn smiled as she breathed in "I brought you some dinner. Carol said that you might be starving"

Daryl looked at the tray on the nightstand, but he didn't move to reach for it. Instead, he just looked up at Rosalyn and rolled back as Rosalyn just sighed "Carol told me to say thank you to you"

"I din't do anything" he muttered

"You do more than nothing, Daryl" she said

Daryl didn't say anything while Rosalyn hesitate to sit down on the bed as she took a deep breath "Listen... Daryl" she muttered as Daryl shift in the bed and he had turned to look at her "About yesterday..."

"I thought you wanted to pretend that didn't happen" he cut her off harshly

Rosalyn frowned and looked at him "No.. I thought it was what _you_ wanted"

He looked over his shoulder at her "Well, maybe if you asked, you'd've known better than that" he retorted

"Then... if I ask... what would you say?" she asked

Daryl looked away from her anxiously "Don't matter now, does it?" he grunted "Thanks for the food"

Rosalyn blinked as she frowned deeply. She grabbed his shoulder and roll him onto his back as he frowned in confusion. Rosalyn took a deep breath and she leaned down to press her lips to his. For a moment, Daryl remained completely still beneath her, but just as she was about to pull away, his lips moved slightly against hers. She could feel his lips pressing back against hers.

Rosalyn pulled away and Daryl moved to follow her but stopped himself as she smile at him "Then, I'll wait until you want to say it to me, okay?"

Daryl opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out from his mouth "Next time, don't do it without thinking about it first, alright? I'll wait for next time" she grinned "Go and eat your dinner, then get some rest"

With that, she gave him one last peck on the cheek before she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as it was closed, she leaned back against it with a sigh. Rosalyn smiled at this and pumped her fist slightly _'Let's work hard' _She thought as she smiled to herself

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, it was short random and stupid! I'll make it up to you later, so THANK YOU FOR READING! ****PLEASE REVIEW AND**** ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey.. so yeah... I updated it late because my exam was SUPER BAD! So I finally can wrote and update this today... Sorry! Please Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**Secrets**

Rosalyn woke up late in the morning. She woke to the sounds of something popping repeatedly. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked to her side to see Daryl thrusting his arrow to the side of the tent. Rosalyn frowned before she smiled in amusement. It sounded like everyone had been awake for a while now and was doing their morning routines. She can't really make out what time it was, but she was pretty sure that she woke up pretty late.

"Are you trying to wreck your own tent?" she mumbled sleepily as she see him tensed and turned slowly towards her

"Shut up" he grunted as he paused for a moment "Did I woke you up?"

"Nope, don't worry" she smiled as she yawned again "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Question is, why didn't you woke up when I came in a few hours ago?" he rolled his eyes "I never thought you're a heavy sleeper"

"Because I am not" she sat up as she glanced at him who just frowned at her

"Anyway," he looked away "Rick was searching for you, he said he and the other went to a gun training"

"Really now?" she said as she crawled towards he bag and she could hear him grunted in respond. "Mind if I get changed?" she asked as Daryl tensed once again and blush crept up to his face. She could almost see his red ears before he turned around to the side

"Do whatever you like" he grunted as Rosalyn smiled. She changed into a white tank top, red and blue flannel shirt and a pair of short jeans. She glanced at him and surprised when she see him reading a fairly old and worn out book to distract his attention.

"Isn't that Dale's book?" she asked

Daryl almost dropped the book when she said that. He closed the novel and placed it down before he turned rolled to his back, assuming that she already changed her clothes. "Hell if I know," he muttered. "Andrea gave it to me."

"So Andrea came in?" she asked "And I didn't wake up at all?"

He snorted "Well, you were mumblin' somethin'." he said which causing her to blush this time. She wondered what did she mumbled when Andrea came in? She didn't mumble Daryl's name... right? Rosalyn quickly shook her head and sighed

"Well, how are you feeling now?" she asked "Do you feel any better?"

"I feel like shit" he muttered as she laughed. He did look a bit pale, and there was a line of fresh blood on the side his forehead. She assumed that he decided not to keep his head bandaged, allowing the cut on his forehead to bleed freely.

"Yeah, you look almost like it" she joked as he snorted in respond. Rosalyn pick up rag at the corner of the tent and crawled towards him and sat next to him which making him to frown. Ignoring his confused expression, she reached out to wipe the blood from his forehead. He slightly fliched when the rag touched his skin, but it seemed to be more of a reflex, since he didn't move away again as she pressed the rag to his temple. She kept her eyes focused on her hands as she gently wiped away the blood.

She could feel him looking at his face, but she decided to ignore it for a moment. Once it's cleaned enough, she leaned back to admire her work. "That's better" she smiled as she put down the rag.

"Thanks…" Daryl muttered slowly. Then, she heard footsteps coming towards the tent

"Hey Daryl, is Rosalyn awake?" Glenn voice rang from the front of the tent as she poked out her head

"Yeah I'm awake" she said "Good morning"

"Mornin'." he greeted back "Took you long enough to wake up" he smirked as he kneel down with a basket full of peaches

Rosalyn laughed and stared at the peaches "Whoa... what's this?" she asked

Glenn glanced down at the basket and shrugged. "Maggie gave me some peaches and jerky to hand out to everyone" he muttered.

"Well, that was so nice of her. What's the occasion?" she frowned

"No reason," he said a little quickly "She just…wanted to be nice," he finished lamely as Rosalyn laughed

"Right" she nodded "I'll let that one go"

Glenn sent her a relieved look as he nodded to her "Thanks" he smiled to her "Anyway, is Daryl awake too?"

"Yep" she nodded as he thrust two peaches and two jerky into her hands with a muttered, "Here, take his share and give it to him. I have a feeling he only wanted it coming from you and... I'm not really good with him"

"Hey I heard that" Daryl said from inside of the tent as Glenn swallowed hard.

Rosalyn laughed and nodded at him "Thank you Glenn" she smiled

"You're welcome" he said before he stood up and walked away. She went back to the tent and tossed the peach to Daryl, who caught them pretty easily "Here, eat it"

"Why did you always told me to eat?" Daryl wondered.

"Someone's gotta take care of you" she grinned

"I can take care of myself" he argued

"But I did it better than you" she replied simply as she sat cross-legged right next to him.

This time, Daryl didn't argue against that, he just shifted in his bed so that he was sitting up a little bit straighter so he could take a bite of the peach. Rosalyn didn't touch any of her food, she wasn't really that hungry, so she was just going to leave it for Daryl or anyone else who wanted it.

"You're not going to eat?" he glanced at her

Rosalyn shook her head as she sighed "I'm not hungry" she muttered which making him to frown more.

"Well, I'm off now... Get some rest, okay?" Rosalyn said as she slipped on a pair of converse

"Hey" he called out as she paused and looked back at him "Be careful, 'kay?"

Rosalyn stared wide wide eyes before smiled at him "Yeah, I will" she grinned as Daryl blushed. Rosalyn laughed as she climbed out of the tent. As she walk towards the Rv, she could see Carl walking across the yard with Lori close behind him. And as Carl spotted her, his lips quickly spread into a wide grin before he took off running towards her, ignoring the protests of yell from his mother

"Lexy!" he cried out happily

Rosalyn grunted as he knock the breath out of her while clinging onto her waist "Hey, Carl" Rosalyn laughed breathlessly "You literally took my breath away"

"Sorry." he pulled away to smile at her

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you feel better" Rosalyn grinned before looking up at Lori as she arrived behind Carl "Good morning, Lori" she greeted her.

"Hey," Lori replied. "How'd you sleep?"

"Really well, I guess..." Rosalyn smiled "How are you?"

"Well..." Lori glanced down at her son before Rosalyn nodded in understanding

"Hey Carl, can I talk to your mother for a while?" she asked as Carl looked between the two women before nodding "Cool ,thanks... It's great to have you back" she said while ruffling his hair as Carl nodded and ran off to the other side. Rosalyn glanced up to Lori and raised her eyebrow

"So... Let me guess... You haven't told Rick?" Rosalyn started

"No, I haven't... I was thinking of doing an abortion" Lori muttered as Rosalyn's eyes widen in shock

Rosalyn gaped at her before took a deep breath to calm herself "Why?" she managed to ask

"I can't bring a child into this cruel world, Rosalyn" Lori said almost sobbing "I mean, Rick and I can't even protect the son the we already have"

Rosalyn shook her head in disapproval "No Lori, you and Rick did a good job protecting Carl, but I know it's your decision..." Rosalyn sighed "Think about this, Lori... do you really think Rick will agree with this?"

"He doesn't need to know this" Lori said

"Yes he does" she argued "He is you husband, and it should be yours and Rick's decision... Please just think about it once more"

Lori paused for the moment and sighed "I'm sorry Rosalyn... I just can't" Lori sobbed "I've sent Glenn to fetch some abortion pills for me"

Rosalyn blinked and sighed in defeat "Come over here" Rosalyn hugged her as Lori continued to sob "Just think about it for a while okay? I'll be here for you, don't hesitate to ask me anything"

"Thank you Rosalyn, I will" Lori said as she hugged her tightly "Thank you very much"

"Yeah" Rosalyn nodded as she rubbed Lori's shoulder

* * *

The next morning everyone sits at the camp eating breakfast. It had been a while since they all sat together around the campfire eating breakfast together. Ever since the thing with Sophia, everyone was too busy to eat breakfast together. Everyone was quiet, the only sounds are of Andrea sharpening her knife and the fire crackling along with Carol who's cooking.

Daryl and Rosalyn keep sneaking glances at each other as they eat, without any reason at all. Then, Rosalyn noticed, Glenn was sitting outside of the group, glancing between Dale and Maggie. She frowned as Glenn suddenly got to his feet and started pacing, wringing his hands together.

"Um, guys?" Glenn called out, catching their attention.

Rosalyn just sighed and looked up to him curiously while everyone else just glanced up at him curiously. None of them notice his nervousness at the moment, except for Rosalyn and Dale. She set her plate down on the grass next to her and leaned forward, waiting for him to spill the news

"So…" Glenn muttered before blurting out, "The barn's full of walkers."

Everyone froze and stared up at Glenn in shock, none of them speak a word. Rosalyn exchanged glances with Daryl before she looked over at Rick who seems to look up, displeased by the news. The group immediately goes to investigate with Shane taking the lead.

Once they had reached the barn, they all paused a few feet away while Shane went to peer into the barn through a small gap in the wall. He stepped away after a moment to approach Rick.

"You cannot tell me you're all right with this," Shane scoffed

"No, I'm not," Rick said. "But we're guests here. This isn't our land."

"Oh God…" he muttered before yelling, "This is our lives, man!"

"Lower your voice," Lori demanded

"We can't just weep this under the rug," Andrea said

"It ain't right," T-Dog agreed "Not remotely."

Shane paced behind everyone "Okay, we've either gotta go in there, we gotta make things right, or we've just gotta go. Now, we've been talkin' 'bout Fort Benning for a long time now."

"We can't go," Rick said forcefully

"Why, Rick? Why?" Shane demanded an answer

"'Cause my daughter's still out there," Carol spoke up as Shane scoffed slightly

"Okay…" Shane ran his hands over his face with a heavy sigh. "Okay, I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility."

"Shane!" Rick cut him off "We're not leavin' Sophia behind."

"We're close to findin' this girl," Daryl stepped into the conversation "I just found her damn doll two days ago."

"You found her doll, Daryl," Shane said "That's what you did. You found a _doll_."

"You don't know what the hell you're talkin' about!" he snapped, tossing his hands at him like he usually did when he was irritated.

"Hey, now, I'm just sayin' what needs to be said! Now, you get a good lead, it's in the first forty-eight hours!"

"Shane!" Rick warned. "Shane, stop!"

"Now, let me tell you sumthin' else, man!" Shane continued, completely ignoring Rick. "If she was alive out there and saw you comin' all methed out with your buck knife and your Geek ears 'round your neck, she would run in the other direction, man!"

Daryl and Shane started trying to yell over each other threateningly, and Rick and Rosalyn had to step between them to try to keep them separated while at the same time, trying to calm them both down. Rosalyn slowly dragged Daryl away, although he hadn't calmed down, but Shane kept trying to come at him, so Lori hurried over to try to hell Rick pull Shane away.

"Back off!" Rick ordered.

Shane stopped struggling "Keep your hands off me," he snapped at Lori before he started to walk away from the group.

"Now, just let me talk to Hershel," Rick called after him. "Let me figure it out."

Shane stopped to yell at him again. "What're you gonna figure out?" he asked as started to move towards Rick like he'd done with Daryl, but Lori stepped forward to interrupt him.

"Enough!" she demanded

"If we're gonna stay," Rick explained, Iif we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land."

"Hershel sees those things in there as people, sick people," Dale informed him "His wife, his step son…"

"You knew?" Rick asked with a frown

"Yesterday. I talked to Hershel" Daryl answered

"And you waited the night?" Shane asked

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did. I was waiting till this morning to say something, but Glenn wanted to be the one." Dale explained as he looked at Glenn

Shane scoffed at him before turning towards Rick again "The man is crazy, Rick. If Hershel thinks those things are alive or no!"

Rick started to try to calm Shane down again, but everyone froze when the walkers pushing against the door, trying to the group that they could hear fighting outside. The women - except for Rosalyn, backed away from the barn as they stared at the door fearfully. Daryl stepped forward slightly so that he was standing in front of Rosalyn, possibly protectively, as if trying to protect her while still trying to pretend that he didn't care at all.

"We should really go back if you want to continue your debate" Rosalyn pointed out "Or at least backed away for a little"

The others seemed to agree with her as they nod and retreated back towards their campsite.

* * *

After Rick and Shane continued to argue quietly, the other went back to do their activities. Rosalyn went back to her tent and pick up some of her stuff, in case something happen. She walked out of the tent before she glanced around the camp in search of Daryl before walking towards Carol "Do you know where Daryl is?" she asked

"Yeah," Carol said. "He went to the stables."

"Did he...?"

"Yeah" Carol nodded as she sighed "I tried to talk him out of it, but he just brush me off"

"Alright, then" she nodded as she took a deep breath "I'll go talk to him."

Carol smiled at her as she nodded at the woman who quickly took off towards the stables. When she got to the stables, she saw Daryl dragged out a riding saddle out of the equipment area. Rosalyn sighed and shook her head with her arms crossed in front her as she watched he dropped it onto the saddle rack with a pained grunt.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"I'm fine," he grunted, not even bothering to glance at her as he grabbed the reins from the hooks.

Rosalyn shook her head again and slowly walked towards him "You need to rest, Daryl"

He turned towards her "Yeah? I don't care."

"But I do" she muttered as Daryl paused, but he didn't say anything. He just glanced at her before he went back to do his activities.

"I ain't gonna sit around and do nothin'." he mumbled

"So, the only choice is to let you to go out there and get yourself hurt even more?" she questioned while raising her eyebrow. Daryl didn't say anything. He just continued to ready the horse to take it out. Rosalyn blinked and bit her lip

"Look, Daryl... I know you didn't care about me like I care about you…" she started as Daryl finally stopped and looked at her "But if you did care about me... would you let me to go out on my own when I got injured?"

Daryl debate with himself as he continued to stare at her. Rosalyn took a deep breath and continue "I don't want to lose you..." she muttered as she stared at her feet, refusing to met his gaze. After a few second, Daryl removed the reins from the horse and put them up on the hook. Rosalyn let out a sigh of relief "Thank you"

He grunted in respond as she smiled at him. Daryl suddenly stepped up to her, and the two stared at each other for a long moment. She noticed his eyes fall to her lips before moving back up to her eyes, and she saw him swallow nervously. Her heart almost blow up when she realize that Daryl was leaning towards her slowly attempt to kiss her, but he stopped himself and gave a soft pat on her head and brushed past her, prying that she didn't see his blush.

Rosalyn hand flew up to her mouth and and stared in surprise at where Daryl had been standing. She blinked and turned to watch as Daryl stalked out of the stables with red ears in sight. '_Well, that's some progress he made' _Rosalyn giggled as she thought '_Guess I must work harder than that, huh.'_

Rosalyn smiled at his retreating form and went to follow back Daryl to camp. She stopped at where Carol was as Daryl disappeared into his tent after he gave a nod to Carol and Rosalyn. Carol frowned at her curiously and raised her eyebrow while putting her hand on her hips "How did you manage to talk him out?"

Rosalyn just smiled "I have my charms" she replied which making Carol to let out a chuckle

"You sure do, Rosalyn" Carol smiled as Rosalyn smiled back

"Anyway," Rosalyn started "Could I borrow your car for a while?"

"What you gonna do?" Carol asked

"I'm going to go around the area, there's a chance I'll find her" she explained

Carol hesitantly looked at her and paused for a moment before nodding "Of course. Just…be careful, all right?" she asked "And you should tell Rick if you're going"

"Of course." Rosalyn nodded and smiled at the woman before pausing "And please keep an eye on him while I'm gone, okay? Make sure he didn't do anything reckless"

Carol smiled and nodded "Okay"

Rosalyn gave her another smile before walking away towards the RV where Glenn stood on watch. She climbed up the RV and smiled when she see him sitting "How's it going, Glenn?" she asked as Glenn looked at her and sighed "What's up?" she asked with a frown as she sat next to him

"She was mad at me" Glenn explained

"Who? Maggie?" Rosalyn asked

Glenn nodded "She was angry at me because I told you guys about the barn" he sighed

"Well, of course she would be mad" she replied with a shrug "You just told us her secret"

He sighed in stress "I wish I could just shut my mouth" he muttered as he looked down

"Hey, hey" Rosalyn said as she lifted his head "You're a honest man, Glenn... It's okay to be honest it was actually good"

"But I'm too honest" he pointed out

"No, you just can't lie to anyone" she smiled "I know you had a reason to leak out the news"

"Well, yeah" he nodded

"Right? You want to protect the ground _and _Maggie"she said "You should just tell her why did you do that, I'm sure she'll forgive you"

"You sure?"

"Yep" she grinned

"Alright then, I'll just wait for her to pass by" he nodded "Thanks Rosalyn"

"Your welcome" she smiled

"Oh right, what were you going to ask me?" he asked

"Do you know where Rick is?" she asked as she looked around "I don't think I see him around here"

"He was talking to Hershel" Glenn pointed at the Greene's house "I don't know what they were talking about, but I think it's serious. Why?"

"Well, I'm going out and I was going to tell him so he won't be searching for me later" she explained

"Where are you going?" Glenn asked worriedly

"Just going to go around the area for a bit" she said "Don't worry"

Glenn frowned "But you gotta be careful, all right?" he said

"Yes" she nodded as she stood up to take her leave. She paused at the stairs and looked at him "Don't you change your honesty, Glenn. It's rare to see a honest guy in this world"

Glenn smiled and nodded as Rosalyn continued her way down before making her way towards the house. She knocked on the door "Excuse me Hershel, is Rick with you?" she asked through the door as foot steps were hear and then the door flew open to reveal Rick

"What's going on?" he asked

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out to search around the area" she explained as she continued when she see him frowning at her word, "With a car of course, so don't you worry"

Rick paused like Carol does as he nodded "Be careful okay?" he demanded more thank asking

"What's up with people telling me to be careful" she laughed lightly "Of course I'll be careful"

"Okay then, take care of yourself" Rick nodded as he patted her head. Rosalyn grinned while nodding to him before she started over to where Carol's car was parked.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! ****PLEASE REVIEW AND**** ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

**Pretty Much Dead Already**

Rosalyn managed to get back to the farmhouse three or four hours later, but she didn't get anything from her trip. She only stumbled upon some walkers which was wondering around the area. Luckily it went smooth and she didn't get attacked by anything. As soon as she pulled off near the camp, she see the other gathered in front of Hershel's house as Shane stars handing out guns to the group and then Lori came down from the porch as she argues with Shane when he handed a gun to Carl.

After a few moment of arguing, T-Dog turned his head around to the woods and his eyes immediately went wide. Rosalyn followed his line of view before she spotted Rick, Jimmy and Hershel walking out of the woods along with a pair of walkers in their hands. It looked like both of them tried to keep two walkers in place using snare poles while dragging them towards the barn. The group quickly ran down towards the barn, guns in their hands.

Without a second thought, Rosalyn grabbed her gun and stepped out of the car and took off towards the barn.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rosalyn could hear Shane screamed as he reached Rick and started to pace around them.

"Lori!" Rosalyn called out to Lori and Carl who just passed the gate that separated the barn and the house "What happened?"

"I don't know" Lori shook her head in fear

"Alright, don't panic... It's going to be okay" Rosalyn assured her as she patted Lori's shoulder and Carl's head before she ran towards Daryl who's pointing his gun at the walkers in Rick and Hershel's hands. Daryl turned to her as he felt her presence beside him before he turned towards the walker more intensely

"Where the hell did you went?" he asked, eyes not taking off from the walkers

Rosalyn sighed "I'll tell you later" she said as he nodded in undertsandting before she turned around to Shane

"Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk" Rick tried to calm Shane down as Rosalyn watched them

"What you want to talk about, Rick? These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead" Shane retorted "Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us."

"Shane, shut up!" Rick yelled.

Shane ignored Rick as he stood in front of the walker that was on Hershel's hand "Hey, Hershel, man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person, could the walk away from this?" he pulled out his gun and shot the walker three times.

"No!" Rick screamed. "Stop it!"

"That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, could they just take that? Why is it still coming?" he asked before he shot two more times. "That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still coming?" three more shots.

"Shane enough." Rick yelled.

"Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough" Shane said as he walked towards the walker and shot it in the head. Hershel fell to the ground along with the walker while the other stared in surprise as Shane paced around towards the barn. The others standing around, unsure of what to do.

"Enough riskin' our lives for a little girl who's gone!" Shane yelled "Enough livin' next to a barn full o' things that are tryin' to kill us! Enough! Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now, if ya'll wanna live, if you wanna survive, you gotta fight for it! I'm talkin' 'bout fightin'! Right here, right now!" He turned and started running to the barn.

Rick turned to where Hershel was knelt on the ground, staring at the second corpse as it laid in front of him. "Take the snare pole!" Rick yelled "Hershel!" he called out when the old man didn't move. "Hershel, take the snare pole!"

But Hershel just continued to stare down at the corpse.

"Hershel, listen to me, man, please," Rick begged. "Take it now! Hershel! Take it!"

Shane was already smashing the padlock on the barn door with a pickax.

"No, Shane! Do not do this, brother! Please!" Rick begged.

But Shane didn't listen and he just kept hitting the door. Then, he flipped the pickax in his hands to use the head to tear off the lock which made Rosalyn to snapped out of her thought "Shane! Stop it! Please!" She finally spoke to him, but she already know... it was already late to do that

"Don't do it!" Glenn pleaded.

"Rick!" Lori screamed to Rick to do something

"Please!" Rick added.

Everyone was panicking.

Once the lock had come off, Shane tossed the pickax aside and he removed the board that had been placed in the handles to keep the doors closed. The walkers were pushing on the doors, but not hard enough to open it. So Shane started to bang on the door to try to rile them up enough to press against the door and open it themselves.

"Come on!" Shane shouted as he stepped away from the barn doors. "Come on, we're out here!"

"This is not the way!" Rick continued. "Please!"

Lori pushed Carl behind her and Maggie was hugging Hershel who's still in shock. Shane backed away from the barn and pulled out his handgun, aiming at the doors. Finally, the walkers were able to push the doors open, and they started to pour out one-by-one. Andrea was the first to join Shane at his side, with T-Dog right behind her

"Stay here" Daryl suddenly demanded to her as she blinked in confusion and could only nod before he joined the three of them. They all started firing at the same time, taking down each walker as it made its way out of the barn.

Glenn stepped up next to Maggie, who was trying to console her father. "Maggie?" he said, silently asking her permission to join in.

"It's okay," Maggie said.

Glenn nodded in thanks and stepped forward to help put down the walkers. Shane stopped to look back at Rick, and shot the walker that Rick was still trying to keep in place before turning back on the barn walkers.

"Stay back!" Rick shouted when Carl tried to run forward, only to be stopped by Lori. Rick could only watch as they continue to shoot the walkers. Finally, the last of the walkers stepped out of the barn and was put down. Everyone lowered their weapons and stared at the pile of corpses.

It was silent as everyone tried to calm themselves down from the shock.

Just then, there was another growl from the barn. They waited for the last walker to step out, but no one shot as it stepped out into the light. Rosalyn's breath stopped as she recognize the walker that just stepped out. It was a young girl with shoulder-length, curly blonde hair, there was a bite mark on her left shoulder, and her face was dirty and her eyes were pale. It was Sophia.

Rosalyn's heart dropped into her stomach as her hand flew up to her lips and tears started to build up on the corner of ther eyes.

"Sophia?" Carol sobbed from the back of the group "Sophia!"

She tried to run for her daughter, but Rosalyn stepped out and grabbed her around the shoulder to keep her from going any further. She struggled against her hold, but Rosalyn tightened her grip and held back the tears that threatened to fall. Carol's knees seemed to give out as both of her and Rosalyn fall to the ground.

"Sophia…" she continued to sob while reaching for her daughter helplessly "Sophia… Sophia…"

Rosalyn wrapped her hands around Carol and let her to cry on her shoulder. Rosalyn watched as the little girl carefully made her way through the bodies, never taking her dead eyes off of the group, growling hungrily. She looked over to Rick as he started to move forward, with a hesitant look on his face.

He pulled his gun and raised it, aiming at the girl's head. He hesitated for a brief moment before pulling the trigger, and the girl fell to the ground in a lifeless thud. Rosalyn closed her eyes as Carol tightened her grip on Rosalyn as her cry got louder.

Everyone was silent as they stared at the young girl's fallen corpse, the only sound being Carol's sobs as she continued to cry into Rosalyn's chest. Rosalyn caress Carol's hair as she tried to help her to get up "Alright... come on..." Rosalyn muttered as she helped Carol onto her feet.

As soon as she was stable, Carol pushed away from her and ran back up towards the camp. Rosalyn just watched her go, she didn't even had the thought of following after her, neither did the others. She knew that Carol needed some time to herself, to properly mourn the loss of her daughter.

Rosalyn turned her gaze upon the Greene family. Beth was clinging to Jimmy, sobbing as she stared at the pile of rotten corpses. Hershel had his hands pressed to his face, but at least he wasn't crying with Maggie on his side, hand placed on his shoulder.

Beth pushed away from Jimmy and stumbled towards the bodies.

"Wait," Rick said as he tried to intercept Beth, but she just pushed pass him.

She looked around before walking over to one of the female walkers pinned beneath another walker. Beth continued to cry as she grabbed the walker's arm and removed it off of the female so that she could roll the body onto its back.

"Mom…" she sobbed as she put the walker's head on her lap.

Rosalyn could see the body twitch before she heard the growl. Beth screamed as the walker reached for her, clutching on her blonde hair. Rosalyn ran over to Beth and grabbing her, pulling her away before the walker got a good hold. Beth quickly turned around to cling onto Rosalyn as she started to rub the poor girl's back while T-Dog ran forward and stomped on the walker's in an attempt to keep it down. Then Andrea comes running over and swings a scythe at her head to end the struggle

They all stood there for a moment the only sound is our heavy breathing and Beth's terrified sobs. Rosalyn patted on Beth shoulder, attempting to calm her down when Beth gripped on her tighter. Hershel came up beside Rosalyn and stared at his youngest daughter, but she didn't make any move to hug her father and just continue hug Rosalyn

"Come on sweetie..." Rosalyn said as she tried to make Beth to go to her father, but failed as Beth shook her head and continued to grip on her

"Don't leave me!" she begged

Rosalyn eyes softened as she nodded "Alright, alright... I won't darling... I won't" she assured her

"Come on... we're going back, okay?" Rosalyn said as nodded at Hershel which he replied with a nod of understanding. She and Hershel started to lead Beth back up towards the house, with Maggie and Glenn right behind them.

Shane ran his hands over his face before going after them. Rick took off after him, knowing that it would be a bad idea to let Shane out of his sight after the whole mess he made.

"We've been out, we've been combing these woods looking for her and she's been in there all along!" Shane stated angrily

"You knew!" He declared just the same time that Maggie told him to leave them alone

"Hey Shane just stop!" Rick tried to stop him by the hand, but Shane shoved him away and turned to him with a glare

"Put your hands off me" he demanded before he turned back towards Hershel "You knew and you kept it from us!" He hissed, pointing an angry finger at Hershel

"I didn't know" Hershel denied while continue to help everyone to get up to the house.

"That's bullshit!" Shane said "I think y'all knew"

"We didn't know!" Maggie screamed as she turned around to look at him before looking back to the front

"Then how did she get there?" Shane questioned

"Shane! That's enough!" Rosalyn almost snapped as she looked at her

"Shut your mouth!" Shane glared as Rosalyn opened her mouth to say something but Hershel stopped her.

"Otis put the people in the barn. Maybe he found her and put her in there before he was killed" Hershel explained as he stopped and let Rosalyn, Maggie, Beth and Patricia to go up the stairs to the front door, they paused at the door and stared at Rick, Shane, Glenn and Hershel.

"And you expect me to believe that? What do I look like, do I look like an idiot?" Shane angered trying to move forward at Hershel, but Rick blocked him

"I don't care what you believe!" Hershel finally had the power to retort back

"Hey, hey" Rick tried to separated both of them as he stood in the middle of them "Everybody just calmed down."

"Get him off my land!" Hershel demanded as he and Shane started to come forward at each other, only to be blocked again by Rick

"Let me tell you something man I-" Shane started as he stepped forward to Hershel when Rick lowered his hand. Suddenly, Maggie ran down towards him and slapped him hard on the cheek before he turned to her angrily and Glenn stepped up to push him away from Maggie.

"Don't touch him." She growled as she glared at him "Haven't you done enough?"

Maggie gave him another glare before going up back to the front door with Hershel behind her. He paused at the top and turned towards them while Maggie opened the door "I mean it" he pointed at them "Off my land"

Hershel turned around before following them back inside and slamming the door shut.

* * *

After they put Beth on her bed, Rosalyn stayed until she fell asleep while the other was downstairs. Rosalyn took a glance at the sleeping girl as she stood up and smiled sadly at her. She walked towards the door and looked back to make sure that Beth was sleeping. As soon as it was confirmed, she waked out of the room and went downstairs to met Hershel, Jimmy, Maggie and Patricia who's waiting in the living room. She stood in front of them and took a deep breath

"I apologize in advance for the scene that we made before and the massacre... It was out of Rick's control" Rosalyn said as she lowered her head "So please, don't put a blame on him"

Hershel stared at her for a moment and sighed "I didn't blame Rick... But..." he paused

"I know..." she nodded "I'll talk about him to Rick later..."

"Yeah I hope you will" Hershel nodded "But, I want to thank you for taking care of my daughter and put her to sleep"

Rosalyn just gave him a smile "It was my pleasure, she was in deep shock and we was responsible for this, so I want to help as much as I can" she explained "And please watch her, she is still not stabilized, but she'll be okay... I just want to avoid more accident"

"Alright" Hershel nodded and gave her a smile

"Well then, I'll take my leave now. Thank you for understanding" Rosalyn said as she smiled at the Greene and walked out of the house. As she walked towards the camp she smiled when see see Daryl leaning on a tree, looking somewhat relieved that she got out

"What are you doing?' she asked with a small laugh

"I don't know" he shrugged "Thought you'd be hostage in there"

Rosalyn stared at her and laughed at him "There's no way" she shook her head "They are good people..."

"Where did you go earlier?" he asked

"Oh that?" she paused as she stared at the ground sadly "I was on a search, hoping that I'd found Sophia somewhere... I didn't expected her to be in the barn, none of us did..."

Daryl stared at her for a moment as she looked up and smiled at him "What's wrong?" she asked, but instead of answering, Daryl stepped forward toward her and the next thing she know, Daryl's hand was wrapped around her as he pulled her towards him

"D-Daryl?" Rosalyn muffled a question from his chest, clearly didn't expect him to actually _hug _her right here, right now. When she was going to look up, one of his hand pulled her head back to his chest, so she didn't have to look at his already embarrassed face.

"Stop actin' so tough" he said as her eyes went wide "It ain't suit you"

Rosalyn blinked in confusion before she burst out of laughing "What are you talking about... I'm not-" she stopped as tears escaped from her eyes before it all flowed out and she sobbed. Rosalyn wrapped her hand around him as she cried on his chest while he continue to caress her and she gripped onto him tightly

* * *

After Rosalyn stopped crying, Daryl awkwardly excused himself to avoid her questions and to hide his embarrassment. The group finally decided to bury Sophia, Hershel's wife, his step-son and burn the rest of the bodies. While the other was digging graves and moving the bodies, Rosalyn had finished talking to Rick about the whole scene and Rick seems to be questioning his own leadership capabilities, admitting to her his frustration that he had everyone searching for Sophia when she had died long ago.

"You did the best you can, Rick." Rosalyn said "And it was my fault in the first place for leaving her"

"No, no, don't took the blame for me, Rosalyn" Rick frowned as he shook his head in disapproval

"But it really was my faults, and I didn't want you to carry another weight on your shoulder" she explained "You already had too much"

"Rosalyn-"

"Don't Rick, just don't ... please" she begged "Just calm yourself down and let me lift one of the weight for you, alright?"

Rick looked at her before nodding "Alright, alright" he huffed as she smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Well, then... I'll see you around" she said as she started to walk away

"Rosalyn!" Rick called out as she stopped and turned towards him "Thank you... for everything until now"

Rosalyn smiled at him and gave him a light laugh "Don't mention it, Rick" she grinned as she continue to walk away

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**THANK YOU FOR READING and THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW AND**** ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Please Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

**Nebraska**

Rosalyn stood in Hershel's bedroom an hour later. Apparently, Maggie had gone looking for him when her sister, Beth, suddenly grows ill and collapses. She suffers from a fever and other serious symptoms, and seems to be in some state of shock or so that's what Rosalyn said. She looks for Hershel to care for Beth, but discover that he has vanished, leaving behind his empty flask as a clue.

Maggie called Rosalyn, Rick, and Shane to see if they could help her find her father. Rick was now going through a few boxes that had been placed on the bed. "Your stepmother's things?" Rick asked

"He was so sure she'd recover," Maggie said. "They'd just pick up where they left off."

"Looks like he found an old friend," Shane spoke up. He tossed an old flask to Rick, who caught it easily.

Maggie take the flask from him. "That belonged to my grandfather. Gave it to dad when he died."

"I didn't take Hershel for a drinker," Rick said.

"No, he gave it up on the day I was born. He didn't even allow liquor in the house."

Rick stepped around the bed to stand close to Maggie. "What's the bar in town?"

"Hatlin's. He practically lived there in his drinking days" She explained

"Bettin' that's where we'll find him." Rick looked towards Rosalyn and nodded

"Yeah, I've seen the place. I'll take you," Glenn offered.

"All right, I'll get the truck" Rick said

"Okay."

Glenn started to follow Rick out of the room, but he stopped when Maggie stepped out in front of him, preventing him from going with Rick "N-No," she stuttered

"It's an easy run" Glenn said

"Like the pharmacy?" Maggie asked

Rick reached out to pat Maggie on the arm, bringing her attention to him. "Hey, Maggie? I'll bring him back," he said

Maggie didn't say anything as Rosalyn stepped forward "I'll even come too if that'll make you feel better" Rosalyn said "You know... I can keep them out from doing something unnecessary"

"... Rosalyn we won't do anythin unnecessary" Rick sighed

"I'll still come with you anyway" she shrugged as she walked out of the room with Rick right behind her.

"Rick?" Lori called as she got out of the room.

He stopped with an exasperated look on his face. Rosalyn looked back at Rick who's silently telling her to stop Lori from asking whatever she is going to ask, but there nothing she can do about it since Lori was pretty hard headed like Rick himself.

"I'll go first, alright?" Rosalyn said as she gave Rick an apologetic look before she turned to leave. She walked out of the house and walked to where she had parked Carol's car and got in. She turned on the engine and drove the car closer up to the house, parking it near the stairs. She got out of the car and waited for Rick and Glenn to got out of the house. Finally, Rick came out and walks down the porch steps to meet her.

"Are you sure you're coming with us?" Rick questioned

Rosalyn nodded "I'm going to help as much as I can"

Rick opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again, knowing that he can't talk her out of this. He sighed and nodded at her which making her to smile triumphantly. Glenn come out of the house and grabbed the shotgun resting against the door frame with Maggie behind him. He went down the steps to join Rick and Rosalyn, then he stopped again to talk to Maggie, and she kissed him. Seeing this, Rosalyn and Rick exchanged look as Rosalyn smiled at the scene.

Glenn finally pulled away from Maggie and approached the car.

"You ready?" Rick asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

Rosalyn sat silently in the backseat of Carol's car. Nobody said a word since they left the farm and Rosalyn seems to be really quiet at the moment, so no one was starting a conversation. Then, Rick started glancing at Glenn who seems pretty nervous. Rosalyn smiled at the sight as Glenn looked out of the window, noticing that Rick was glancing at him. She leaned herself to the front, waiting for him to spill the words

"Maggie said she loves me," Glenn finally spoke up

Rosalyn grinned while Rick only nodded, apparently having already suspected it. He hummed and continued to glance between Glenn and the road

"She doesn't mean it," Glenn let out an airy laugh. "I mean, she can't. I mean, why…? S-She's upset. Or she's confused. She's probably feeling like—"

"I think she's smart enough to know what she's feeling," Rick argued.

"No," Glenn shook his head "No."

Rick laughed as he glanced at Rosalyn who seems to be amused by Glenn's reply. "No, you know ? She wants to be in love, so she—she needs something to-to, like—to hold on to." he continued

"Glenn, it's pretty obvious to everyone Maggie loves you, and not just because you're one of the last men standing," Rick said. "So what's the problem?"

"I didn't say it back," Glenn muttered.

"Huh" Rick frowned

"I have never had a woman say that to me before. You know, except my mom, of course, a-and my sisters. But, with Maggie, it's different." he explained

"Well, I could say it for you now" Rosalyn spoke up as Rick looked back at her, smiling amusedly

"W-Wait, hold on..." he stuttered "Daryl will surely kill me if you do that"

Rosalyn frowned at that "Why would he?"

"You're just the same as Glenn is Rosalyn" Rick laughed "You both are pretty dumb in romance"

"Hey!" Rosalyn slightly slapped him in the arm as she pouted and Rick replied her with a smile

"Shut up" Glenn added "You know what I mean. We barely know each other. Wh-what does she really know about me? Nothing. We're practically strangers. But I-I don't know what to do with it. I just stood there like a jerk."

"Hey," Rick said. "Hey, this is a good thing. Sumthin' we don't get enough of these days. Enjoy it. And, when we get back, return the favor. It's not like she's goin' anywhere." He looked in the rear view mirror. "That goes for you too, Rosalyn"

Rosalyn blinked blinked. "Me?"

"You and Daryl" Rick pointed out

"Goodness..." Rosalyn sighed "Well, I must admit that I like him. But, in what way did you see him liking me?"

"Well, you know..." Rick shrugged lightly "He only listened you and he's nicer to you compared to anybody"

"Right? Right?" Glenn asked almost excitedly as Rick just smiled at her "So are you two together?" Glenn asked.

Rosalyn frowned "Of course not..." she sighed as she paused "Honestly, I'm not too sure. It's hard to guess what's going on in Daryl's head, but I don't think he is the 'dating' type."

"Why not?" Rick asked

"Because... I don't know..." she shrugged "But don't you worry if there's anything new I'll tell you"

Glenn and Rick laughed when she says that with a grin. "Yeah, make sure you do that" Rick nodded with a smile

They drove in silence for a few more minutes until they reached town, and Glenn directed Rick to Hatlin's. They parked in the middle of the street next to the building. Rick was about to get out when Glenn stopped him

"Rick," he called out "Rosalyn and I know about Lori. Her being pregnant. I got her those pills."

"I figured" Rick muttered before getting out.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you," Glenn said as he and Rosalyn got out of the car

"Me too," Rosalyn nodded

"Don't be. You did what you thought was right," Rick said to them "Just so happens it wasn't."

Rosalyn followed Rick and Glenn up to the entrance to the bar. Rick barged in first, his gun raised in case there was anything in the bar beside Hershel. Glenn and Rosalyn followed him from behind. Rick paused in front of the door when he see Hershel sitting at the bar, his back to them. Glenn slowly closed the door behind them, so that no walkers can get into the bar while they in there.

"Hershel?" Rick called out

"Who's with you?" Hershel questioned.

"Rosalyn and Glenn" Rick said as he put his gun back to its holster as he slowly walked towards the old man with Glenn and Rosalyn

"Maggie sent him?"

"He volunteered, and so did Rosalyn" he explained "They're good like that." He said as he continued to approached the bar. Glenn and Rosalyn followed Rick in a little ways but stopped halfway to the bar, so that they isn't too far from the front door incase something happen. As Rick arrived next to Hershel he asked, "How many have you had?"

"Not enough," Hershel muttered.

Rick glanced back at his two friends before leaning towards Hershel "Let's finish this up back at home."

Hershel didn't say anything "Beth collapsed," Rick explained "She's in some…sort of state. Must be in shock. I think you are too."

"Maggie's with her?"

"Yeah, but Beth needs you" Rosalyn said

"What could I do? She needs her mother, or rather to mourn like she shoulda done weeks ago. I'd robbed her of that. I see that now."

"You thought there was a cure. Can't blame yourself for holdin' out for hope." Rick said

"Hope?" he asked "When I first saw you and Rosalyn runnin' across my field with your boy in your arms, I had little hope he'd survive."

"But he did."

Hershel nodded. "He did. Even though we lost Otis. Your man Shane made it back, and we saved your boy. That was the miracle that proved to me miracles do exist. Only it was a scam—a bait and switch." Hershel paused and took a deep breath before taking it all out "I was a fool, Rick. And you people saw that... My daughters deserve better than that."

Rick paused before he backed away from the bar, and he took Rosalyn and Glenn back to the door. She opened one of the doors and Glenn stayed under the door frame.

"So what do we do?" Glenn asked quietly. "Just wait for him to pass out?"

"Just go," Hershel said, seeming to hear him "Just go!"

"I promised Maggie I'd bring you home safe" Rick argued

Hershel chuckled humorlessly "Like you promised that little girl?"

Rick approached the bar again as Rosalyn and Glenn get back inside after closing the door "So what's your plan?" he almost demanded. "Finish that bottle? Drink yourself to death and leave your girls alone?"

Hershel put down his glass and got out of the stool, turning to meet Rick halfway "Stop telling me how to care for my family, my farm," Hershel snapped "You people are like a plague! I do the Christian thing, give you shelter, and you destroyed it all!"

"The world was already in bad shape when we met."

"And you take no responsibility! You're supposed to be their leader!"

"Well, I'm here now!" Rick shouted. "Aren't I?"

Hershel backed off a bit at that. "Yes." He nodded. "Yes, you are." He walked back over to the bar and sat down again.

Rick joined him again and grabbed his arm. "Come on. Your girls need you now more than ever."

Hershel pulled his arm from Rick's grasp and turned to him. "I didn't want to believe you. You told me there was no cure, that these people were dead, not sick. I chose not to believe it. But when Shane shot Lou in the chest and she just kept comin', that's when I knew what an ass I'd been, that Annette had been dead long ago and I was feeding a rotting corpse! That's when I knew there was no hope. And when the little girl came outta the barn, the look on your face—I knew you knew it too... Right? There is no hope. And you know it now, like I do. Don't you?"

"There is no hope for any of us" Hershel added

Rick looked away and ran his hand over his face. Rosalyn exchanged looks with Glenn before the two of them moved further into the bar. Glenn went to the end of the bar behind Rick while Rosalyn sat down at one of the tables.

"Look, I'm done," Rick said. "I'm not doin' this anymore, cleanin' up after you. You know what the truth is? Nothing has changed. Death is death. It's always been there, whether it's from a heart attack or cancer or a walker. What's the difference? You didn't think it was hopeless before, did you?" He pointed towards the doors, motioning to the farm "Now, there are people back at home tryin' to hang on and they need us, even if it's just to give 'em some reason to go on, even if we don't believe it ourselves. You know what? This isn't about what we believe anymore. It's about them."

Hershel looked down thoughtfully for a moment. Finally, he drank the rest of his drink and stood up. Rick patted him on the back. Rosalyn turned as she heard footsteps outside, just before the bar door opened, revealing two men. Rosalyn got to her feet, hand on her gun that still rested on its holster

"Son of a bitch," one of the men said. "They're alive."

* * *

Rick poured a drink into a couple of glasses that he took earlier.

"I'm Dave," the first man introduced himself. "That scrawny-lookin' douche bag there is Tony."

"Eat me, Dave" Tony chuckled.

"Hey, maybe someday I will" He grabbed one of the glasses that Rick had poured. "We met out on I-95 comin' out of Philly. Damn shit-show that was."

"I'm Glenn. It's nice to meet some new people" Glenn said as Rick came towards him to handed him and Rosalyn a glass

"Rick Grimes," Rick said as he handed a glass to Tony.

"How about you, pal? Have one?" he nodded to Hershel

"I just quit" Hershel said.

"You have a unique sense of timing, my friend."

"His name's Hershel" Rick said "He lost people today. A lot of 'em."

Dave's smile fell, and he gave sorrowful look that Rosalyn couldn't help but guessed wasn't sincere. "I'm truly sorry to hear that. To better days and new friends. And to our dead," he said, raising his glass in toast. Everyone but Hershel and Rosalyn took a drink. Dave finished in one gulp and let out a satisfied sigh as he slammed the glass back down on the table. He reached over the table to grab the bottle, and Rick caught a glimpse of the handgun tucked in the back of his pants. Dave noticed his gazes, and he pulled the gun out to show it to them. "Not bad, huh? I got it off a cop."

"I'm a cop," Rick pointed out.

"This one was already dead."

They were all silent as Dave turned towards Rosalyn "I don't think I got your name."

She hesitated for a moment. "Rosalyn."

"Rosalyn," Dave repeated. "That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks" she muttered as she gave him a small hesitant smile

They fell into another silence, Dave staring at Rosalyn now, the way he was staring at her set her on edge. It was a stare that she had gotten plenty of times back in her old days—usually from the men. Rick looked between the two of them, noticing the worried look in Rosalyn's eyes. He didn't like the way that Dave was staring at her either "You fellas are a long way from Philadelphia," he spoke up to pull Dave's attention away from Rosalyn.

Dave looked at him, pulling his gaze from Rosalyn. "It feels like we're a long way from anywhere."

"Well, what drove you south?"

"Well, I can tell you it wasn't the weather. I must've dropped thirty pound in sweat alone down here."

"I wish," Tony scoffed.

"No, first it was D.C. I had heard there might be some kind of refugee camp but, the roads were so jammed, we never even got close. We decided to get off of the highways, into the sticks, and kept on hauling ass." he explained "Every group we came across had a new rumor about a way out of this thing."

"One guy told us there was a Coast Guard sitting in the Gulf, sending ferries to the islands." Tony added

"The latest was a rail yard in Montgomery running trains to the middle of the country in Kansas, Nebraska."

"Nebraska?" Glenn asked.

"Low population, lots of guns," Tony said.

"Kinda makes sense." Glenn nodded

"Ever been to Nebraska, kid?" Dave asked. "A reason they call 'em flyover states."

Rosalyn noticed Dave and Tony exchange looks as they laughed before Dave looked back up at the group "How about you guys?"

"Fort Benning, eventually" Rick said

"I hate to piss in your cornflakes, officer, but, um… we ran across a grunt who was stationed out at Benning. Said the place was overrun by lamebrains."

"Wait, Fort Benning is gone?" Glenn gasped. "Are you for real?"

"Sadly, I am." Dave said "Oddly, the truth is, there is no way out of this mess. Just keep going from one pipe dream to the next, praying one of these mindless freaks doesn't grab ahold of you when you sleep."

"If you sleep," Toni said

"Yeah, doesn't look like you guys are hanging your hat here. You holed up somewhere else?"

Rosalyn paused to answer him "Not really," Rick said.

"Those your cars out front?" Dave tried again.

"Yeah," Glenn answered. "Why?"

Dave shrugged. "We're living in ours. Those look kinda empty. Clean. Where's all your gear?"

"We're with a larger group," Hershel said. "Out scouting. Thought we could use a drink."

"A drink? Hershel, I thought you quit."

No one said anything.

"Well, we're thinking of setting up around here," Dave said. "Is it safe?"

"It can be," Glenn said. "Although, I have killed a couple of walkers around here."

"Walkers?" Dave asked. "That what you call 'em?"

"Yeah," Glenn muttered

"That's good. I like that. I like that better than lamebrains."

"More succinct," Tony added.

"Okay, Tony went to college."

"Two years."

Everyone fell into another silence.

"So what, you guys set up on the outskirts or something?" Dave asked "That new development?"

Tony slid out of his seat and went to the other side of the bar, shotgun in hand. "A trailer park or something? A farm?"

"Old McDonald had a farm…" Dave sang.

Tony chuckled.

"You got a farm?"

Before Rick could say anything, they all heard the sound of urinating. They looked over at Tony, who was peeing against the wall. He sang to himself. Rosalyn blinked in surprised before she quickly turned away... well, that's charming

"Is it safe?" Dave asked. "It's gotta be. You got food? Water?"

"You got any more cooze? Ain't had a piece of ass in weeks," Tony said.

"Listen, pardon my friend," Dave apologized. "City kids—they got no tact. No disrespect. So, listen, Glenn—"

"We've said enough," Rick interrupted before he could ask anything else.

"Well, hang on a second. This farm—it sounds pretty sweet. Don't it sound sweet, Tony?"

"Yeah, real sweet," Tony agreed. He zipped up and strapped his shotgun to his shoulder as he turned around.

"How about a little southern hospitality? We got some buddies back at camp. Been having a real hard time... I don't see why you can't make room for a few more. We could pool our resources, our manpower."

"Look, I'm sorry," Rick apologized in sarcasm "That's not an option."

"Doesn't sound like it could be a problem," Dave said.

"I'm sorry," Hershel said. "We can't."

"We can't take in any more" Rick added.

Dave chuckled. "You guys are something else. I thought, you know, I thought we were friends. Look, we got people we gotta look out for too."

"We don't know anything about you," Rick pointed out as he shrugged

"No, that's true. You don't know anything about us… You don't know what we had to go through out there, the things we've had to do. I bet you've had to do some of those same things yourself, am I right? 'Cause ain't nobody's hands clean in what's left of this world. We're all the same. So, come on, let's…let's take a nice, friendly hayride to this... uh.. farm and we'll get to know each other."

"That's not gonna happen."

"Rick—"

"This is bullshit," Tony growled.

"Calm down," Rick said.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Don't _ever_ tell me to calm down. I'll shoot you four assholes in the head and _take_ your damn farm!"

Rick stood up as Dave jumped to his feet, holding his hand out to his friend. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Relax. Take it easy. Nobody's killing anybody." He gave Tony a pointed look before patting Rick on the arm and walking over to the bar. He hopped over the bar. "Nobody's shooting anybody. Right, Rick?"

Dave took his handgun out from the back of his pants and placed it on the bar in front of him. "We're just friends having a drink, that's all." He pulled his hand away from the gun. "Now, where is the good stuff?" He rubbed his hands together as he looked up and down the bar.

"Good stuff, good stuff, good stuff. Let's see." He placed his hand on the bar near his handgun while he reached underneath. Rick placed his hand over his gun, ready to draw if need be. Dave saw this and smiled disarmingly before pulling out a bottle "Hey, look at that. That'll work." He opened the bottle and sighed heavily as he poured himself a drink. "You gotta understand. We can't stay out there. You know what it's like."

"Yeah, I do," Rick said. "But the farm is too crowded as is. I'm sorry. You'll have to keep lookin'."

"Keep looking," he repeated. "Where do you suggest we do that?"

"I dunno. I hear Nebraska's nice."

Dave laughed. "Nebraska. This guy."

Rick knew what was coming next, so he pulled his handgun and shot Dave just as he started reaching for his gun. He then turned and fired out at Tony, shooting him once in the shoulder when he saw him pulling his shotgun around and a second time in the chest before walked up to Tony's body, shooting him in the head. Rosalyn and Glenn exchanged a surprised look as they stared at Tony's body in surprise

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! ****PLEASE REVIEW AND**** ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Please Enjoy!**

**Anyway you sure nothing going to happen to Rosalyn? Mwahahah... well, when I think about it it's actually nothing... but oh well, you decide!**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 22: **

**Triggerfinger**

Rosalyn walked around the barn with Glenn to join Rick and Hershel by Tony's body. Glenn followed her closely, staring down at the body in shock. Rick put his gun back into its holster as they stared at the corpse.

"Holy shit…" Glenn muttered.

"You all right?" Rick asked

"Yeah." Glenn whispered

"Hershel?"

Hershel didn't say anything. He just looked between Tony's body and the blood splattered on the mirror behind the bar from when Rick shot Dave. Then, he turned towards Rick and nodded slowly, having a hard time to process this whole thing in his mind. Rick then turned around to Rosalyn who nodded her head in return.

"Let's head back," Hershel suggested.

Rick agreed, but he paused to kneel down and grab Tony's shotgun. He felt around in his pockets for any more ammo and pulled out two shotgun shells. After he had tucked them into his pockets, he started leading the way to the door. Glenn went to go behind the bar and grabbed Dave's handgun.

They froze as they saw headlights shining into the bar, followed by the sound of a car approaching.

"Car, car" Rick said as they separated into two groups and ducked down beneath the windows at the front of the store. Rosalyn sat next to Rick with gun already in her hand as she waited. They listened as the car pulled up in front of the bar, and two car doors opened.

"Dave? Tony?" a male's voice called out "They said over here?"

"Yeah," another man said.

"I'm tellin' you, man," a third voice said, "I heard shots."

"I saw roamers two streets over. Might be more around here."

"It's hot. We gotta get outta here."

"Dave! Tony!"

"Shut up, you idiot! You wanna attract 'em? Just stick close. We're gonna find 'em."

Rick peeked slightly through the door's window and he saw two silhouettes passing by the front of the bar.

"Dude, he said stay close."

"Tony?"

The figures moved further down the bar towards the window that Hershel and Glenn were hiding beneath. They waited for a while, expecting them to leave to look for their friends elsewhere. But they continued to hear their footsteps outside. Rick stood up to the window next to him and pulled back the curtain slightly to check if they were still outside. He let it fall back into place a few seconds later, before kneeling once more and walked towards Hershel and Glenn with Rosalyn close behind.

"Why won't they leave?" Glenn whispered

"Would you?" Hershel retorted quietly.

"We can't sit here any longer," Rick muttered. "Let's head out the back and make a run to the car."

The others nodded and started to head towards the back of the bar. As soon as they started to move, gunfire sounded from outside as they quickly fell back into their earlier hiding places. They stayed frozen for a moment, waiting for someone to fire another shot. When nothing happened, Rick slightly looked over the window to see three men gathered around outside the corner. One was fairly young, maybe sixteen or seventeen-years-old.

"What happened?"

"Roamers. I nailed 'em."

The men started turning towards the bar, so Rosalyn pulled back before they could see her.

"They disappeared, but their car's still here."

"I cleared those buildings. You guys get this one?"

"No."

"Me neither."

"We're looking for Dave and Tony and no one checks the damn bar?"

Rick ducked back down beneath the window and readied his handgun. Rosalyn looked over to Hershel and Glenn to check on them. Hershel seemed prepared, but Glenn looked to be silently freaking , the door started to open as Glenn quickly slid out and pushed himself back against the door, closing it again.

"What?"

"Someone pushed it shut. There's someone in there."

"Yo, is someone in there?" one of the men called out. "Yo, if someone's in there, we don't want no trouble. We're just lookin' for our friends."

"What do we do?"

"Bum rush the door?"

"No, we don't know how many are there. Just relax," one of the men muttered to the others before raising his voice again. "We don't want any trouble. We're just looking for our friend. If something happened, tell us. This place is crawling with corpses. If you can help us not get killed, I'd appreciate it."

Rick started shifting restlessly next to Rosalyn. She looked over and watched, he looked like he wanted to say something, but was trying to talk himself out of it.

"You're bugging," another of the men scoffed. "I'm tellin' you, nobody's in there."

"Someone guard the door. If they're in there, they might know where Dave and Tony are."

Rick opened up and closed his mouth, still wanting to say something but hesitant to do so, then he opened his mouth and shouted, "They drew on us!"

Rosalyn sighed and looked down to the floor

"Dave and Tony in there? They alive?" the same man from before asked as he and his buddies moved back to the door.

Rick hesitated. "No," he admitted after a moment.

"They killed Dave and Tony."

"Come on, man, let's go," what sounded like the teenager urged his friends.

"No, I'm not leaving. I'm not telling Jane. I'm not gonna go back and tell them that Dave and Tony got shot by some assholes in a bar."

"Your friends drew on us!" Rick shouted in defense. "They gave us no choice! I'm sure we've all lost enough people, done things…we wish we didn't have to. But it's like that now! You know that! So let's just chalk this up to what it was: wrong place, wrong—"

Someone fired at the the door, cutting Rick off. Glenn ducked his head as the glass rained down on him.

Rick stood up after the second gunshot and fired out of the busted window pane. "Get outta here!" he shouted to his friends over the sound of gunfire. "Go!"

Hershel and Glenn made a run for the back of the bar while Rosalyn ducked around Rick to stand on the other side of the doors. She wasn't about to leave him to deal with these guys alone. Rick gave Rosalyn an apologetic expression before he turned his attention on the doors again.

"Hey!" Rick shouted breathlessly as he remove the empty shells from his chamber and replace them with the few extra bullets that he had on him "We all know this isn't gonna end well! There's nothin' in it for any of us! You guys just-just back off, no one else gets hurt!"

He paused to wait for a reply, but none came.

Then Rick motioned Glenn and Rosalyn to go to the back of the building. Glenn was looking back at them from behind a piano, his eyes wide with fear. She and Glenn ran towards the back door as he reached for the door that lead into the store room before hesitating. Glenn raised his gun warily and started down the short staircase leading out to the storage room, wincing when the steps creaked under his weight. As soon as they were clear of the stairs, they started making their way through the storage area, checking every corner.

They saw a silhouette of a man through the window. They watched as the doorknob turned and just as the started to open door,Glenn squeeze instinctively around the trigger and a shot fired at the door's window as it shattered into pieces and the man seems to disappeared from view.

"Rosalyn, Glenn!" Rick shouted worriedly from the front of the bar.

"We're all right!" Glenn answered

They waited a moment, to check if they would return to try the back door again. When they didn't hear anything from the back alley, they moved to stand beside the door where they was hidden from view but still able to cover the entrance.

Glenn quickly turned around and pointed hius gun when someone came up behind him and it happened to be Hershel who quickly backed away form him. Glenn breathed out in relief "Sorry... Sorry..." he muttered

"Rick wants you two to try for the car," Hershel said

"Try?" Glenn asked

"You'll try and succeed" Hershel repeated "I'll cover you."

Glenn sighed and nodded "It's a great plan" he said as he looked over to Rosalyn "I'll go first"

"Alright" she nodded.

Glenn moved back out in front of the door and reached for the doorknob. He looked over to the sides to check if there is someone around there and nodded to Rosalyn. He carefully stepped out into the alley. He motioned for Hershel to stay by the door while he started down to the end of the alley where there was a dumpster with a few trash bins.

Rosalyn stepped down the steps and she turned around when she heard someone coming from behind "Glenn get down!" Rosalyn said to Glenn which surprised him as he took cover, but just as she raised her gun, a gunshot came towards her. She felt a familiar, searing pain on her right abdomen, and she immediately dove for cover behind the trash bins with Glenn. She fell back against the bins with a pained moan. Then there was another gunshot from the back doors of the bar followed by a thud at the other end of the alley. Whoever it was that was moaning in pain, it sounded almost like he was dying.

Rosalyn took in a deep breath and slowly looked down at at her abdomen. Her shirt was all red and it seems like it didn't just graze her like last time, it surprise her that she manage to stay conscious, but that doesn't last too long, she can feel her eyelids are getting heavier. Then, she looked over to Glenn who's looking at her abdomen in surprise as he looked between her and her abdomen "Oh god" he muttered fearfully

"What happened?" she heard Rick ask from the back door of the bar.

"He fired," Hershel explained. "He must've hit Rosalyn or Glenn. They are behind the dumpster."

The door creaked open, and there was the shuffle of footsteps as someone made their way down the alley to her.

"You hit?" Rick asked and he repeated when he got no answer "Glenn, are you hit?"

Glenn who finally snapped out of it shook his head "No," he manage to choke out "But Rosalyn did"

Not a second later, Rick came around the trash bins. He looked over to Rosalyn who's holding her right abdomen, and he could see red staining her hand. He looked up to her in surprise "I-I'm okay, don't worry" she muttered

"Y-You're not okay" Glenn spoke, clearly frightened by this.

"I-It's alright, the car is right there." Rick assured them "We're almost home. Just hang on alright?"

Rosalyn who's already panting in pain bite her lip and weakly nodded at him "You good?" Rick asked to Glenn

"I'm good" Glenn nodded

"Can you walk?" he asked Rosalyn

"I sure hope so..." she muttered before she nodded "I'll manage"

Rick nodded and peeked through the side of the dumpster "Let's go!"

On cue, the two stood up and took a step around the dumpster, readying themselves to take off running towards the car. As soon as they did, however, someone started firing from the roofs across the street. "Get back!" Rick said as they ducked back down behind the dumpster to avoid the shots.

They peaked around the dumpster as a car came squealing towards the alley.

"Let's get out of here," one of the men called to the man on the roof. "Roamers are all over the place! Hurry up! We gotta get outta here!"

"What about Sean?"

"They shot him! We gotta go! Roamers are everywhere!"

"We're leaving?"

"Jump!"

The man on the roof hurried over to the edge of the roof and climbed up onto the ledge. His comrade called for him to hurry, and the boy jumped across to the next roof before dropping down onto a metal ledge underneath him. He grunted, and slide off of the hanging before he disappeared from view followed by a shriek of pain.

"Dude didn't make it," Glenn said.

"Help me! Help me!" the boy shouted.

"I gotta go! I'm sorry!" the other man called back before driving away.

"No! No, don't leave! No! No!"

"Get Hershel," Rick instructed as he stood up and leave

Glenn nodded and stood back up,helping Rosalyn to stood up before turning to go up the alley. He paused when he saw a group of walkers coming towards them from the field that they had been shot at from. The man was still there, lying injured on the ground. He watched as the walkers started gathering around on him.

"Hershel!" Glenn called out

Then, they heard the pain cries as the walkers started in on the man. Glenn and Hershel both turned towards the sound and stood shocked for a moment as they watched the man struggling as the walkers took bites from his face. Hershel raised his gun and start to shot one of the walkers before deciding to stop and walked down the stairs to move towards Glenn while still looking at the man.

"Hershel" Glenn said, but he didn't turn around from the man "Hershel"

Hershel finally turned and started running towards the other end of the alley with him and Rosalyn.

"The gunfire must've attracted the walkers. Hershel looked over to Rosalyn and silently asked Glenn about what happened. "She's shot" he explained

"We gotta hurry then" he said "Where's Rick?" he asked

"He ran across," Glenn said.

"Well, hell, we can't go without him."

Rosalyn and Glenn followed Hershel over to where Rick was standing on the other side of the street. The boy from before has fallen onto a dumpster placed next to a spiked fence and had apparently gotten his leg stuck on one of the spikes. It went straight through his calf. Rick was looking him over, trying to find a way to get him free without hurting him further while at the same time ignoring the boy's cries.

"We have to go now," Hershel tried to urge Rick.

"No!" the boy cried fearfully as he threw himself back in pain.

"Shhh!" Rick tried to shush him.

"I'm sorry, son," Hershel apologized to the boy before turning to Rick. "We have to go," he repeated

"No, don't leave me, please," the boy begged.

"We have to go."

"We can't," Rick argued.

"He was just shooting at us!" Glenn argued.

"He's a kid!"

"This place is crawling with walkers!"

"Rick's right," Rosalyn muttered weakly, her arms was already placed around Glenn shoulder to support herself.

"But you need help immediately" Glenn said

"We can't just leave him here like this." she explained "Beside I already said that I'll manage"

Hershel seemed to understand that Rick weren't going to just let this go, so he started looking over the boy's leg. "The fence went clean through. There's no way we can get the leg off in one piece," he informed

Rick tried shaking the fence, as if that would somehow shake the boy loose, but it only ended up making him scream louder.

"Shut up!" Rick snapped. "Shut up or I will shoot you!"

The boy immediately stopped sobbing, though he continued to choking around in pain

Hershel grabbed Rick by the arm and lead him away while Rosalyn and Glenn went to the boy's side. "Calm down, we're going to get you out of here eventually, I promise" Rosalyn said to calm him down which he could only reply with a pained nod.

"That may be the answer," Hershel muttered. "We're not gonna get the leg off without tearin' the muscle to shreds. He may bleed out."

"Shut up" Glenn grabbed the boy's foot and raised it a bit, causing the boy to cry. Glenn immediately pulled his hand back and raised it in apology "Sorry, sorry, just shut up"

"Maybe we should put him down," Hershel suggested. "I don't wanna see any more killing, but this is cruel."

"Can't we just take the leg off?" Glenn asked.

Rick looked at the boy before turning to Glenn. "That hatchet still in the car?" he asked

"No, no, no!" the boy cried. "Don't! Don't! Don't cut off my leg, please! Please, not my leg!"

Rick grabbed his knife from so that he could show it to Hershel. "Will this sever the bone?"

"I'll have to sever the ligaments below the kneecap, cut above the tibia," Hershel said. "He's gonna loose his lower leg." As he was talking, he started to remove his button-up shirt. "When we get clear of here, we're gonna have to find some tinder, cauterize the wound so he doesn't bleed out."

"All right, no choice. Hurry up."

"Oh God…" the boy sobbed. "Oh God!"

Rick walked around the fence and held the boy down on the dumpster.

"Hand me that stick," Hershel instructed Glenn.

Rosalyn released her arms around Glenn to let him grabbed a stick from the ground and placed it on the dumpster next to the boy while Hershel wrapped his shirt around the boy's upper thigh. The boy tried to stop them, but Rick forced him on back down on his back.

Rosalyn leaned back to the wall as she watched Glenn watching in horror at the view across the street. "Guys, walkers," Glenn warned.

The boy screamed before he was muffled by Rick.

"Hurry up!"

Glenn did his best to take out whatever walkers they could from their position on the street. H took down whatever walkers he could. Rosalyn paused when she heard gunfire from the alley that Rick and the boy were in.

"Hershel, how are we doin' over there?" Rick called.

"I need more hands!" Hershel shouted. "Easy! Easy!"

"Come on we gotta go!" Glenn said as he continued fire on the walkers approaching from across the street. "I'm almost out of ammo! We don't have much time! Come on, we gotta go!" he informed as he walked back towards Rosalyn who's already slid down from the wall and now she was sitting on the ground.

"God heaven!" Glenn yelled as he tried to carry Rosalyn in his hands with teh shot gun in his hand, and he actually manage to do that "We gotta go now!"

"I can't hold 'em off! Hershel, do it now!" Rick called.

"I need more time!" Hershel demanded

"Please don't leave me please" the boy pleaded when Hershel and the other started to back away from him.

Rick paused for a moment and then he grabbed the boy's calf. Before anyone could stop him, he forced the leg up with as much strength as he could muster at that angle, causing the point of the fence to tear through his leg again. The boy screamed for just a moment before he passed out from the pain.

* * *

It had been well past midnight when everything went down so, by the time they neared the farm, the sun had already come up. Rosalyn had already lost her consciousness mid-way and they started to get anxious. As Rick pulled into the front yard of the farmhouse, the rest of the group came outside at the sound of the car pulling up. Hershel was the one who got out first

"Patricia, prepare for surgery!" Hershel said as soon as he got out

"Surgery for who?" Lori asked and Hershel could only looked down before he got into the house without saying word. Rick finally got out, went to the backseat's door and opened the door so Glenn can carried Rosalyn out of the car.

"Oh god, Rosalyn!" They all yelled in surprise when they see an unconscious girl in Glenn's arms. He quickly went into the house with Maggie behind him while the other stayed to ask about what happened

"Hey! What the hell happened to her?!" Daryl suddenly demanded an answer from them. They looked over at him, admittedly surprised that he would display his worry in front of the others. He was looking at her retreating form with Glenn with an obvious gleam of worry in his eyes.

"Calm down Daryl" Rick said as he stopped Daryl from getting angry which he already was

"Don't tell me to calm down!" he glared

"She was shot, alright?" Rick answered as he backed away from him "She's gonna be okay"

Daryl just turned away angrily and strode off to his camp. "You bet she should" he muttered quietly, and Rick was the only one who could hear him

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, tell me what you think, oh and THANK YOU FOR READING! ****PLEASE REVIEW AND**** ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Please Enjoy!**

**Anyway this is long and random hope you like it! Sorry if it suck!"**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

Scream erupted through the Greene's house. Everyone but Hershel, and Patricia were gathering in the dining room, talking about Randall and what they were going to do with him. It surprised them that Daryl would actually want to hear their discussion... or maybe not... because he clearly didn't hear anything they said since the start of the discussion. Hershel and Patricia were still trying to pull out the bullet out of Rosalyn's abdomen which took a really long time. As another scream was hear, everyone looked deeply upset about this and they hoped that she will be okay.

"We couldn't just leave him behind," Rick said "He would've bled out—if he lived that long."

"It's gotten bad in town," Glenn added.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked with a frown

Hershel came into the room then, wiping blood off his hands. Everyone quickly averted their eyes towards him, demanding to tell them that Rosalyn was okay "She was okay, I manage to pull out the bullet." Hershel explained as Lori and Carol exchanged happy looks with a tearful eyes "The bullet didn't spread out in fragments. I guess she was lucky enough to go through that"

"Very lucky indeed" Rick nodded, pleased with the news.

"Well, I'll repair the boy's calf muscle as best as I could, but he'll probably have nerve damage," he informed them. "Probably won't be on his feet for at least a week."

"When he is, we give him a canteen, take him out to the main road, send him on his way," Rick added

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea asked.

"He'll have a fightin' chance" Rick argued

"We just gonna let him go?" Shane added "He knows where we are"

"He was blindfolded all the way here. He's not a threat." Rick replied

"Not a threat?" he scoffed. "How many of 'em were there? You killed three of their men, you took one of 'em hostage, but they just ain't gonna come lookin'?"

"They left him for dead," Rick said. "_No one_ is lookin'."

"We should still post a guard," T-Dog proposed.

"You know what? I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy," Shane huffed as he walked towards the door "Look at this, folks. We back in Fantasyland."

Hershel stepped forward "You know, we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet," he pointed out, causing Shane to stop and turn. "Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all. This is _my_ farm. Now, I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So, do us both a favor, keep your mouth shut."

Shane just looked around, sighed, and left.

"Look, we're not gonna do anythin' about it today," Rick said once Shane was gone. "Let's just cool off."

Everyone started to get up and leave.

* * *

The week passed by pretty quickly. Everyone had settled back into their usual routines. Today was the day for Rick to take Randall out. He had healed enough that he was able to walk without limping too much, so Rick think that it was time for him to leave.

Rosalyn has already healed too and she felt a lot better after resting almost the whole week, everyone visited her pretty often except for Daryl, which didn't surprise her at all. Today she got up early thinking that she'll visited the boy; Randall, she felt so back about him. Lori told her that they held him in the shed and chained him to the walls. She prepare a small breakfast; eggs and bacon, with the agreement of Maggie and Lori who's refused before she assured them that she is going to be okay.

Then, she took it out to the shed. T-Dog stood in front of the shed door, shotgun in hand. He and Andrea had been made to act as guards since Randall in camp, because Shane told them that Randall was a threat which was kind of ridiculous for her to think about it. Because, the boy look pretty innocent to her, he was scared and lost.

"Hey, good morning" Rosalyn greeted

T-Dog looked over and nodded to her "Hey. How are you feelin'?"

"Better" she grinned "And you?"

"I'm always fine" he replied with a chuckle

"How's he doing?" she asked

"Good, from what I can tell. Rick and Shane are getting' ready to take him out now. About time too, I'm getting' sick of playin' guard."

"Why don't you take a break then? I'll take care of him"

"Are you sure they won't mind?" he asked hesitantly

"Yeah, I'm sure" she nodded

T-Dog nodded thankfully "All right. Thanks."

"You're welcome"

T-Dog tossed her the keys and walk back to the camp. Rosalyn unlocked the padlock on the door after T-Dog was out of the sight

Randall looked up from where he had been chained to the wall and frowned at the sight "Morning, I made some breakfast for you" Rosalyn greeted with a smile as she stepped into the shed and handed the plate to the boy.

"Thanks," Randall muttered.

She grabbed a chair next to Randall and sit down in front of him, to give him a bit of space "How're you feeling?" she asked

"Better. It still hurts, but not nearly as much as before."

She smiled "That's good to hear"

"How about you, heard you got shot..." he mumbled

"I'm fine, they took care of me" she replied

"Sorry" he muttered

Rosalyn let out a light laugh "Don't worry it's not your fault, just eat your breakfast..."

She was silent for a moment, watching as Randall eat down every last thing on the plate in front of him. She knew the others hadn't really feeding him very well. Maybe they thought that it would be a waste to feed him too much, since they were going to let him go anyway.

"Anyway," Rosalyn started, "I'm sorry that we have to ripped your leg off the fence."

Randall looked up at her. "That's okay, at least I got to keep my leg."

"Actually, that's thanks to Hershel. You would've ended up losing the use of your leg if he wasn't so good at his job."

He nodded. "True. But you and that man convinced 'em to help me. So thank you."

She smiled slightly "It was nothing." She stood up and put the chair back "Rick and Shane will be here soon to take you out, I'll be right outside if you need me."

Randall nodded again as she stepped out of the shed, closing the door behind her

"Hey," Rick called out as he approached the shed.

"Hey."

"You feelin' okay already?" he asked

"Yeah" she nodded "Where's Shane?"

"Gettin' the car." He nodded to the shed "We gotta sent him on his way, is he ready?"

"I think so" she shrugged

"Anyway, about what you did back in the bar... It was risky... so don't do anything reckless like that again, all right?" Rick asked

Rosalyn smiled and shrugged slightly "You know I can't promise you that"

Rick smiled slightly "Right," he chuckled "But it won't hurt me for trying"

"You're right" she laughed lightly.

Then, Shane approached them, cutting off any more conversation between Rick and Rosalyn "We ready?" he asked.

"I guess so." He turned to Rosalyn "Please take care of everyone while we're gone"

Rosalyn nodded. "Of course."

Rick gave her one last look before he left after Shane. Rosalyn turned into the shed, grabbing the plate from the floor and brought it to the house. Lori and Andrea was in the kitchen when she walked in, no one said anything as they settled in, listening to Beth and Maggie yelling at each other.

She placed the plate and cleaned it, silently listening to the yelling upstairs "What happened?" Rosalyn finally asked as she dried her hand with a towel and stood against the counter next to where Lori was sitting. She wasn't listening to what the two sisters were yelling, she was just listening to the sounds of their voices.

"Beth took a steak knife that I gave her and had it in her bed with her. I took it away as soon as I realize that it was gone " Lori explained

"Where's Hershel?" Andrea asked

"Maggie doesn't want him to find out yet," Lori replied "It's a family affair, we'll let them work it out."

"That's working it out?" Andre scoffed.

"When Beth stops fighting, that's when it's time to worry" Lori jumped down from the counter to start putting the dishes away.

"This could've been handled better" Andrea muttered after a moment of pause

Rosalyn pushed away from the counter as she walked towards the door, not wanting to be in the conversation

"Where're you going?" Lori asked.

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to Andrea complain about your decision to save Beth's life" she shrugged

"She didn't save her life," Andrea argued as he looked at Lori "You took away her choice. You shouldn't have taken the knife away."

Lori turned towards her "Really?" she asked in disbelieve

"You were wrong,like Dale taking my gun. That wasn't your decision" Andrea says to her as Lori puts the leftovers in the fridge"She has to choose to live on her own. She has to find her own reason."

"Doesn't mean I can't stop her or let her know that I care" Lori said

"That's nothing got to do with it, Lori. She has so many choice in front of her" Andrea paused "And she believed the best one is suicide"

"That's not an option" Lori shook her head

"Of course it is" Andrea argued "She doesn't need to be yelled at and treated like a child"

"She need a loaded gun right?" Lori asked "You understand why I can't send you in there."

"I came through it." Andrea tells her

"And became such a productive member of the group." Lori says sarcastically "Let Maggie handle it right there"

"I contribute. I help keep this place safe." Andrea says getting angry.

Lori took a deep breath"The men and Rosalyn can handle this. They don't need your help." Lori said before throwing a towel down to the counter.

"I'm sorry, what would you have me do?" Andrea asks

"Oh there is plenty of work to go around." Lori says

"Are you serious? Everything falls apart and you're in my face over skipping laundry." she said almost angrily

"It puts a burden on the rest of us. On me and Carol, Rosalyn and Patricia and Maggie, cooking and cleaning and caring for Beth and you... you don't care about anyone but yourself. You sit up on the RV working on your tan, with a shot gun in your lap." Lori said

"No, I am on watch against walkers that is what really matters not fresh mint leaves in the lemonade." she retorted

"And we are providing stability, we are trying to create a life worth living." Lori said

"Are you kidding me?" she asked

"Look, I went down to look after Rick, I took down-"

Rosalyn couldn't even make out what they are saying because they're talking at the same time, neither of the was giving up. "Crashing her… you're insane." Lori said

"No you are and you're the one that's self-centered, the way you take it all for granted." Andrea says, getting closer to Lori's face.

"My husband is out there for the hundredth time. My son was shot! Don't you dare tell me I take it all for granted." Lori snaps angrily at her.

"You don't get it do you, your husband came back from the dead, you're son too and now you have a baby on the way. The rest of us have piled on our losses… me, Carol, Beth, but you just keep on keeping on." She said "Playin' house, actin' like a queen bee, lyin' rules on everybody but yourself"

She paused "You know what, go ahead go in there and tell that little girl, that everything will be ok, just like it is for you. She will get a husband, a son, baby… boyfriend. She just has to look on the Bright side." Andrea taunts, before walking towards the door, but stopped by Rosalyn.

"Do you have anything to say?" She asked

Rosalyn didn't really like to scold people, but this was out of her reach. Andrea has already lost her mind after Amy was killed and she would try to confront her "Lori did everything that she could do! Carol, Patricia, and Maggie too! They did what they can do to protect this group with their own ways! But what about you?! Sure, you're on watch for walkers! But there is plenty of thing you can do instead of sitting on the top of the Rv!"

"I protected the group! What did you got to say huh?! Everyone liked you, and they looked up to you because you're just some pretty chick and a dumb one at the same time, easily manipulated, trusting every word they say to you!" Andrea yelled "Just because everyone liked you doesn't mean that I liked you! You think you're so great, but what did you do exactly?!"

"I think you don't know anything huh? Well, news flash for you Andrea! I did everything that I could for this group! The thing that you've never done!" Rosalyn said, still trying to held herself back

"Like what?! Screwin' around with Dixon and gettin' laid? Sleepin' your ass for a week, and playin' doctor?!" she asked

Lori finally stepped forward "I don't care if you have a problem with me but don't you dare to say that thing about her!" Lori snapped "She saved my husband, my son, she saved many people, risking her life to go on a search while you sit your ass on that RV, and she even took a bullet just to save Glenn! Have you ever done something like that?! She didn't even snapped at you when you shot Daryl! She helped with the chores even though she was busy with the men! Did you still think that she haven't done enough?!"

Andrea seems to lost at words. Rosalyn sighed to calm herself and patted Lori's shoulder to calm her "We all have lost people... I understand, but you are _not_ going to tell me that Lori should've let a sixteen-year-old kill herself just because she's going through a state of depression."

"Just because she's sixteen doesn't mean she can't make her own decision on whether she wants to live or not." Andrea still argued

Rosalyn took a step forward as Andrea instantly took a step back, apparently afraid that she was about to hit her. "I'm going to go before I lose my temper. While I'm gone, you won't go anywhere near Beth's room, do you understand me? Cool your head off first." she said as she patted Andrea's head before she turned and walked out of the house.

As she walked out she had noticed that Daryl's tent was missing. She wondered if something had happened while she was gone that made him want to leave camp. Then she noticed a camp near to the remains of what looked to be a chimney.

She ended up walking up towards the camp and see Daryl sitting next to his firepit, while sharpening his knife.

"Daryl..." She called out as he looked up to her in surprise "What are you doing in here?"

"Could ask you the same" he scoffed

"Well, I didn't see your camp back there, so I decided to search for you" she explained "Beside I need to cool off and stay away from Andrea"

He huffed amusedly. "What'd she do now?"

"She tried to tell me that _Lori _was in the wrong because she wouldn't let Beth kill herself. The girl is sixteen-years-old. She's depressed. Her mother's just died, again. And Andrea seems to think that, just because she just recently went through that period of depression herself, she knows the best way to deal with it."

"Like hell she did" he scoffed

"Right" she sighed

Daryl stared at her before turning back to his work. "Shouldn't you be restin' up your ass?"

"Well, if you had visited me you will know the answer" she said as she walked closer to him

Daryl paused for a moment before he stops his activity "You okay?" he asked.

"Apart from being mad at Andrea... I'm fine" she said as she sat across from him "Why'd you ask?"

Daryl didn't say anything and started to fumble with his finger "What happened back in the bar?" he finally asked

"Well, first of all we met two people, they were bad, so they were killed by Rick. And then their friends came, so we had to go through the back door... Glenn and I was the one who checked the back door, then a man came and almost shot Glenn, but I got shot instead " She explained "Then Hershel killed him... lastly the boy fell from the rooftop onto a spiked fence"

"What the hell is he doing in the rooftop?" he raised his eyebrow

"He was with those men" she answered

Daryl frowned "He was with them?" he asked "Why the hell did you help him?"

"Because he's just a boy" she shrugged

"But his men shot you!" he almost snapped "You had a fuckin' bullet in you, for fuck sake!"

It's Rosalyn turn to frown "I'm already said that I'm alright"

Daryl tossed his hands and started pacing around. "What's with you always jump' in front of bullets for these people, like some damn bodyguard! Why the hell did you go in the first place? They could just go by themselves! How many times have you put your life on the line for these assholes?"

"I could ask the same to you" she shrugged

"That don't matter anymore," Daryl said. "I'm done playin' errand boy."

"Is that why you moved out of camp?"

He didn't say anything and turned away from her.

Rosalyn sighed and stood up "Look, I understand you're upset about Sophia—"

"Don't bring her into this," Daryl snapped and he turned to her almost angrily "She ain't got nothin' to do with it."

"Are you sure?" she asked "Tell me, did you ever think about pulling away before we found her?"

Again, Daryl was silent, this time he looked down. Rosalyn she smiled at him and stepped forward so that she was standing directly in front of Daryl. He took a small step back in response, but he didn't take his eyes off of her.

"I understand why you're upset" she started again "First it was Merle, and now Sophia…"

Daryl's jaw tensed, but he kept quiet as she continued "I know how you feel, but that doesn't mean you pull away from everyone else."

Daryl scoffed. "What do you know about it?"

"Oh, I have lost a lot of people, even before all of this... my patients, my co-worker, my friends... I've seen a lot of them, people that I care about turned into one of those things. I've even had to shoot a few of them... About my family... well... I haven't really seen them, so I could just hope that they're okay" She paused as tears started to build up in the corner of her eyes.

She hadn't heard nor seen any her family since this whole thing started. Her mother... died because of an illness when she was fifteen, and that's the reason why she wants to be a doctor. She wanted to save many life, so no one would lose their loved ones. Her father and brother were good at fighting... in fact, her brother was a police, but she never told anyone about that, her father... well, he and Hershel would be a good friends if they could meet each other, he was a medic for military and he was really into religious, so yeah... they'd be good friends.

Daryl stared at her as she got lost in her thoughts of her family, and the anger fell from his face in realization. He was the first one that know about her family, no one really had asked her anything about her family, or her past. The only thing that they really knew about her was that she was a doctor and was an excellent fighter, but that was because it was so obvious.

He didn't think, Lori, Shane and Carl knew about her family, because she didn't open up much. Then again, no one in their group was. He'd just focused on what he had lost. He hadn't thought about the possibility of her having lost people too.

Rosalyn finally snapped out of her thought and stepped forward one more time before she cupped his face on her hand "We've lost so many people already... Merle, Amy, Jim, Jacqui, Sophia… And I don't want to lose anyone else. Especially not you." She muttered the last part as she dropped her hand to his shoulder and looked down to the ground

Daryl braced himself up as he reached out to lift up her head to meet his gaze. He leaned forward until their lips were touching, he could feel her froze slightly before he feel her lips pressing back against his. AS he pulled away, Rosalyn stared at him in surprise

"Did you... just do that without thinking?" she asked as she watched him to turned his face away

He grunted in denial "You know I ain't good with this kind of thing" he mumbled as she gave him a small laugh

"Right..." she grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek "Then, I'll teach you step by steps"

He watched as she smile cheekily at him "So... Where will I sleep then?" she tilted her head

"You could just sleep in the Rv" he slightly smirked

"Goodness... no. I've had enough, and I don't think I want to see Andrea at the moment" she shakes her head before she smile teasingly "Oh, I can sleep in Glenn's tent... I'm sure he won't mind it at all"

"I'm sure farm girl would give you shit in the morning" he retorted, not affected by her teasing

"Well, how about I sleep in Shane's? I'm pretty sure he'd let me" she grinned, refused to gave up

Daryl tensed at that word as frowned and his smirk faded from his lips "The hell with that" he almost growled

"Pfft..." She finally burst out of laughing as Daryl just stared at her as if she was crazy "I was kidding! Of course I'll sleep here! You even brought my bag along with your tent"

"It's just too fuckin' bothersome to get it all out" he replied as he turned away in embarrassment

"If it's really _that_ 'bothersome', I'll just move it to the other's" she said

Daryl ran his hand on his face as he sighed in stress "Dammit woman! Can't you just sleep here?!" he said almost angrily

"I was just kidding" she smiled "Be more honest with yourself, darlin'." she patted him on the shoulder teasingly as he scoffed in return.

He opened his mouth to say something more, but he was cut off by someone calling out towards them.

"Rosalyn!"

Daryl and Rosalyn looked towards the voice. Lori was approaching them hurriedly.

"Lori, what's wrong?" she asked

"It's Beth," Lori panted. "She slit her wrist."

"Wait, what?" she asked in disbelieve

"Andrea went to see her and convinced Maggie to leave her alone with her. She was gone by the time she came back." she explained "It was her second attempt!"

"I know you just recovered, but please help her... I'll look for Hershel, he must be somewhere" Lori said

"Alright, I'll handle it." she nodded as she turned to Daryl before he gave her a nod.

* * *

"Alright, sweetie" Rosalyn said as she finished on bandaging Beth's wrist "Please don't hurt yourself anymore, okay?"

Beth just sat there motionlessly, her eyes were still blank but at least she was listening to her. Rosalyn pushed back her bangs and stared at the almost lifeless girl, she sighed and held her hand "Beth... I know it's hard... We all have lost people" she tried her best to find the right word, but she just can't. Suddenly,Beth leaned forwards and placed her head on her shoulder as she gripped her hand

"My mom died..." she sobbed "She died..."

"I know sweetie, I know... I've lost mine too" she rubbed her back soothingly "I want you to let it all out, okay? Just let it all out."

The next thing happened, Beth started to cry out loud as Rosalyn continued to comfort her as much as she can. Beth fell asleep minute later as Hershel came into the room, his eyes shifted to his daughter who's curled under the cover while gripping Rosalyn's hand.

He walked towards her and smiled "Thanks Rosalyn, I think she only liked you" he chuckled "Since a week ago she refused to sleep, but looked at her now..."

"I just did what I can do and what I learnt back in my days" she grinned "Well, I think it's time for me to leave... here take her hand, she relaxed more when you do that"

Hershel nodded and took Beth's hand form Rosalyn's as he sat down on Rosalyn's chair after she got up. "Call me if you need anything, you know where to find me" Rosalyn said as Hershel nodded and watched her to walked out of the room.

As soon as she reached downstairs, Maggie came into the house. She looked up to see Rosalyn and quickly walked towards her "How is she? Is she alright?" she asked

"Yeah, don't worry" Rosalyn nodded as she patted her shoulder. Maggie chokes up and covers her mouths and starts crying.

Rosalyn pulled her into a hug and patted her shoulder slightly as she cries softly into her shoulder. After she stopped, she stands upright and wipes tears away. "Alright, Maggie... you're strong, don't cry... Beth is fine already" Rosalyn smiled as she took her hand to give her some comfort "You should go to your sister and father"

Maggie nodded and gave her a small hug "Thank you very much" she muttered before she went upstairs.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, tell me what you think, oh and THANK YOU FOR READING! ****PLEASE REVIEW AND**** ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Please Enjoy!**

**Anyway this is long and random hope you like it! Sorry if it suck!**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

**Judge, Jury, Executioner**

Rosalyn didn't like to interrogate people, but here she was, watching as Daryl interrogates and beats the living out of a bounded Randall. Rick and Shane took him out yesterday, but they had returned with him that night, saying that they couldn't just let him go. Apparently, Randall knew Maggie and her family, probably knew where the farm was. Rick was worried that, if they let him go, he would find his group and bring them to the farm.

That was why Daryl had been instructed to interrogate him and Rosalyn was there to held him back from killing the boy. Rick wanted to know more about the people who was with Randall before, so he would know how dangerous their enemy are.

Daryl punched Randall in the cheek, sending him down to the floor. He punched him two more times, the boy sobbing the whole time.

"I told you—" Randall started.

"You told me shit!" Daryl interrupted him. He grabbed Randall by the shirt and propped him up against the wall roughly.

"I barely knew those guys," Randall explained "I met 'em on the road."

"How many in your group?"

Randall just shook his head, not wanting to say. Daryl looked over to Rosalyn to ask for a permission to do some brutal thing to this boy. Rosalyn gave him a hesitant nod as he grabbed his knife from its holster at his hip and stalked towards the boy threateningly.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. C'mon, man," Randall begged.

Daryl knelt down quickly and thrust his knife into the floorboard next to Randall's leg, just barely missing him. "How many?" he repeated forcefully.

"Uh, thirty! Thirty! Thirty guys!" he confessed

"Where?" he continued

"Uh…"

Daryl ripped off the bandage on Randall's leg, causing the boy to scream painfully

"I don't know! I swear! We were never anyplace more than a night." he winced

Daryl pressed his knife into the boy's barely healed calf witch scab formed on them. Daryl dug the tip of his knife under the scab. "Scoutin'? Plannin' on stayin' local?" he asked again

"I-I don't know! They left me behind!"

"Did you ever pick off a scab?" Daryl asked.

"C'mon, man! I'm tryin' to cooperate!"

"Start real slow at first," he continued as if Randall hadn't spoken. "Sooner or later, you've just gotta rip it off."

"Okay! Okay! Th-th-th-they have weapons—heavy stuff, automatics. B-B-But I didn't do anything!" he stuttered

"Your boys shot at my people, tried to take this farm. You just went along for the ride? You tryin' to tell me you're innocent?" he asked

"Yes!" Randall shrieked. "These people took me in. Not just guys—a whole group of 'em"

Now that he was talking, Rosalyn patted Daryl on the arm. He paused for a moment before he pulled his knife up away from the boy's leg and stood up, returning his knife to its holster as he moved to stand next to her

"Men and women, uh, kids too—just like you people. Thought I'd have a better chance with 'em, you know? But…we go out, scavenge—just the men. One night, we…we found this little campsite. A man and his two daughters—teenagers, you know? Really young. Real cute."

Daryl froze before he could reach Rosalyn and slowly turned to stare at the boy, an angry look on his face, it was obvious that he knew what Randall was getting at and he was disgusted and angered by it. Randall kept going, feeling the need to get it all out.

"Their daddy had to watch while these guys, they… And they didn't even kill him afterwards. They just—they just made him watch. As his daughters… They just-just-just left him there. No, b-b-but I didn't touch those girls. No, I swear, I didn't to—"

Before he could finish, Daryl kicked him hard in his injured leg. The boy screamed in pain.

"Please, you gotta believe me, man!" he sobbed. "I'm not like that. I ain't like that. Please. Please, you gotta believe me."

Daryl didn't seem interested in what he had to say anymore. He just kicked him again in the leg, this time causing the boy to cry out. Daryl got down to Randall's level and started beating him even more ferociously than he had been. Rosalyn stared at him for a moment, surprised at how violently he was acting. He always seems to be able to hold his anger and it was only when someone did or said something that Daryl didn't like that he let his anger slip

"Daryl," Rosalyn called "Daryl"

When he still didn't stop punching, Rosalyn reached out and hugged him from before he could hit Randall again. He glared back at her for stopping him, and she just shook her head "It's enough Daryl" she whispered and she could see his anger lowering in his eyes. When he seemed to calm down completely, Rosalyn grabbed his arm to back away from Randall.

As Daryl went to retrieve his crossbow and jacket, Rosalyn waited by the door. Once he was ready, he led the way out of the shed, stopped to lock the shed door before the two of them walked to the camp where the others wait for their report.

"You shouldn't beat him up like that, you know" she said

"Do you even hear what he say?" Daryl barked "What they did to those girls…"

"And he said he didn't take any part in it" she pointed out

"And you believe him?" He scoffed.

"Of course" she shrugged as he scoffed

"Those bastards…" he started "What would they done if you wasn't with Rick when you met 'em?"

Rosalyn stopped "Wait... Is that why you're so mad?" she asked as he stopped to look back at her, but he didn't say anything "Daryl, you know I can take care of myself better than anyone else..."

"Yeah, I know," he muttered. "But you're not invincible, you got shot as the proof. If those men were packin' like he said, they would've taken you down if you're by yourself. And if they didn't kill ya off…" He stopped his sentence, his jaw tensing angrily

Rosalyn stared at him for a moment and smiled. She walked towards him and he expect her to smack or hit him, but she leaned forward and kissed him lightly. Daryl seemed to relax as her lips pressed against his."You're so sweet, you know that?" she grinned as she pulled away from him

He blushed and scoffed at her "Shut up"

"Well, thank you for worrying about me." she laughed lightly

Daryl nodded bashfully in return. Rosalyn smiled and tugged on his hand to continue their way "Come on" she said as they approach the camp.

Everyone looked up as the two arrived at the camp

"Boy there's got a gang," Daryl said "Thirty men. They have heavy artillery, and they ain't lookin' to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead. And our women, they're gonna—they're gonna wish they were."

"What did you do?" Carol asked.

"Had a little chat." he said

"No one goes near this guy" Rick said

Lori approached her husband. "Rick, what are you gonna do?" she asked lowly

He sighed "We have no choice. He's a threat. We have to eliminate the threat."

"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale asked

"It's settled. I'll do it today."

Rosalyn watched as Rick turned and started to walk away, and Dale took off after him. She sighed and turned away to walk towards Daryl who's already walking to his camp. Daryl sat down and stared at his knuckle. She ran her finger through her blonde hair "Stay right there " she said as she walked towards the tent only to came back with antiseptic, and a towel along with a bottle of water. See sat in front of him and set down the thing she just brought

"Give me your hand" she instructed as Daryl looked up to her in confusion "Your knuckle going to have an infection if we didn't treat it"

AS Daryl gave his hand, Rosalyn attention was focused to his hand and she didn't notice that Daryl was studying her. He noticed that she was indeed very pretty - beautiful if he might add. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, constellation-blue which makes him captivated by them. She had a puffy, heart shaped lips and it tasted strawberry sweet when he kissed her. She had a elegant, yet bouncy personality with a sugary voice, which mesmerized him to the end. But, before had a chance to look further more, her voice interrupted him

"Daryl? Are you alright?" she asked

Daryl snapped out of his thought and averted his eyes away from her as he blushed "I'm okay" he mumbled

Rosalyn frowned and laughed a little "You just spaced out back there, what's wrong?"

"It's nothin'. Shut up already" he grumbled

"Fine" she huffed as she patted his hand gently "I'm done with your hand. Tell me if it's hurt or anything."

Daryl grunted in respond as she smiled in return. Their head was turned around when they heard footsteps was coming towards them. Daryl scoffed when he see Dale approaching them and he released his hand from Rosalyn's.

"I hate to interrupt you two but-"

"No, no you didn't interrupt anything" Rosalyn laughed "I'll leave you both into it" she said as she stood up and walked towards the tent to leave both of them alone.

"My point getting way up here is to get away from you people" Daryl spoke up after Rosalyn was out of sight as he stood up and started to pick up his arrows

"Gonna take more than that" Dale said as he throw the stick that he had been holding onto to.

"Carol sent ya?" he asked

"Carol's not the only who's concerned about you" Dale pointed out "Your new role in the group"

"I don't need my head shrunk. This group is broken" Daryl muttered "Better off myself"

"You act like you don't care."

Daryl took his jacket and looked at him "Yeah, it's 'cause I don't"

"So live or die, you don't care about what happen to Randall?" Dale asked as he watched him to put on his jacket

"Nope" Daryl said as he took his knife and put it on it's holster

"Then why not stand with me? Tryin' to safe the kid's life." He offered "They really doesn't matter"

"Your opinion makes it different" Dale added

"Man, there ain't nobody lookin' at me for nothin', except Rosalyn" he muttered as he walked off

"Carol is" he argued. "And then, I am, right now... And you obviously you've Rick's ear."

Daryl scoffed at that and turned around towards him "Rick just looks to Shane." he said "Let him"

"You care about what happened to Sophia" Dale continued when Daryl walked off again "Care what it meant to the people? That isn't you... You're a decent man. So is Rick... Shane is different"

"Why is that?" he asked as he looked at him "Cause' he killed Otis?"

Dale frowned as he stepped forwards "Who told you that?"

"He told me some bull crap story—how Otis covered him, saved his ass. He showed up with the dead guy's gun" Daryl explained "Rick ain't stupid. He didn't figured it out because he want to. 's just like I said this group is broken"

Daryl walked away as Rosalyn came out of the tent. She looked up to Dale and she smiled "I'll talk to him. Good luck with the others."

Dale nodded with a smile and started walking back up to camp. Rosalyn turned and ran towards Daryl who's already far from her "Daryl" She called out as he turned around and frowned at her

"What'd you want?" he asked as he rolled his eyes "You tryin' to convince me to side with Dale?"

"More or less" she shrugged "If you think it's wrong, I won't force you into it"

"To be honest, I don't care either way. Whether he lives or dies, I ain't gonna lose anything over it. Besides like I said, it ain't like nobody cares about my opinion."

"I do care about your opinion" she pointed out "You said so earlier. I heard you two talking"

Daryl scoffed at that. "Rick just looks to Shane."

"He would look to you too if you let him" she said

Daryl just shook his head and turned around to continue his way. Rosalyn sighed "Just think about it, all right?" she asked.

He grunted in approval "But I ain't promisin' nothin'."

"Don't worry, I know" she smiled "Be careful out there"

Daryl nodded and took a step towards the trees, but he stopped and turned towards her. He reached out and drew her closer, giving her a quick kiss to her lips, just had a feeling that he need to do it. When he pulled away, Rosalyn blinked in confusion as he turned away to leave "I'll be back later" he muttered before disappearing through the tree, line which making her to smile widely with a slight blush visible on her cheek. _'He sure does worked hard on his nerve' _ she thought

* * *

As the sun started to set, everyone gathered back up at the farmhouse to make their final decision about Randall. Dale had spoken to everyone else like he had said, including Shane, but it didn't seem like he had managed to convince anyone to side with him, because Rosalyn noticed that his shoulders were slumped as he join everyone on the porch.

"Let's gather up," Rick said

"Come on, Carl. I want you to stay with Jimmy," Lori said as Carl approached the house

"But I-I wanna listen" Carl whined.

"Not this time. C'mon." Lori shook her head

Rosalyn went to stand beside a cabinet next to the front door. Daryl came and stood behind her, settling in close enough to her. Everyone else spread out in the living room. Rick stood with his hands on his hips a moment before looking back. Rosalyn followed his eyes and saw Carl standing there. He looked around at them all before he nodded and walked off

"So how do we do this?" Glenn started off "Just take a vote?"

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked.

"How about majority rule?" Lori said

"Let's just- just see where everybody stands. Then we can talk through the options," Rick said.

"Well, where I sit, there's only one way to move forward," Shane said.

"Killing him, right?" Dale asked. "I mean, why even bother take a vote? It's clear which way the wind's blowing."

"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know," Rick argued.

"Well, I can tell you it's a small group—maybe just me, Rosalyn, and Glenn."

Glenn looked up at Dale hesitantly. "Look, I-I think you're pretty much right about everything all of the time, but this—a"

Dale gaped at him in disbelief. "They've got you scared!"

"He's not one of us" Glenn reasoned

"So it's just because he's not one of us?" Rosalyn asked, turning everyone's attention on her. "When Rick and I came to the city back then, we weren't one of you either. When we found out that Lori and Carl were with you, it made Rick a part of your group without any hesitation. But me? I have no relatives in this group and none of you knew me well enough to let me in"

"But you earned our trust when you helped us in Atlanta," Andrea pointed out

"Well, killing him just because you're scared isn't really right. Just give him a chance to prove himself, earn his keep."

No one said anything, they just looked down. They knew that Rosalyn was right, but they won't just admit it.

Dale nodded to her thankfully "She is right." He turned to the group, looking at each of them individually before he motioned to Maggie "How about you?" he asked. "Do you agree that we should kill Randall?"

Maggie paused as she sighed "Couldn't we continue keepin' him prisoner?" Maggie asked.

"Just another mouth to feed" Daryl muttered as Rosalyn looked back at him with a frown "Just sayin'." he replied with a shrug

"It may be a lean winter," Hershel said.

"We could ration better," Lori suggested.

"Well, he could be an asset," Dale said. "Like Rosalyn said, give him a chance to prove himself."

"Put him to work?" Glenn asked.

"We're not lettin' him walk around," Rick said

"We could put an escort on him," Maggie recommended.

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane scoffed.

"I won't mind doing that" Rosalyn said

"I don't think any of us should be walkin' around with this guy," Rick said.

"He's right. I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up," Lori agreed with her husband.

"We can't exactly put chains around his ankles, sentence him to hard labor," Andrea said.

"Look, say we let him join us, right?" Shane presented. "Maybe he's helpful. Maybe he's nice." He scoffed. "We let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his thirty men."

Daryl tense behind Rosalyn. She walked back a few steps to stood next to him and reached out to held his hand in an attempt to assure him that it was going to be okay.

"So the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime that he may never even attempt?" Dale said in disbelief. "If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead. There is no civilization."

"Oh my God…" Shane muttered

"Could you drive him further out? Leave him like you planned?" Hershel asked.

"You barely came back this time," Lori said "There are walkers out there. You could break down. You could get lost."

"You could get ambushed," Daryl added.

"They're right. We should _not_ put our own people at risk," Glenn agreed.

"If you go through with it, how would you do it?" Patricia wondered. "Would he suffer?"

"We could hang him, right?" Shane offered. "Just snap his neck."

"I thought about that," Rick said. "Shootin' may be more humane."

"And what about the body?" T-Dog asked. "Do we bury him?"

"Hold on! Hold on!" Dale cried. "You're talking about this like it's already decided."

"You've been talkin' all day, goin' 'round in circles," Daryl pointed out. "You wanna just go 'round in circles again?"

"This is a young man's life, and it's worth more than a five-minute conversation! Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him?" He motioned to Rick. "You saved him, and now look at us. He's been tortured; he's gonna be executed. How are we any better than the people that we're so afraid of?"

"We all know what needs to be done," Shane said after a moment of silence

"No, Dale's right," Rick argued. "We can't leave any stone upturned here. We have a responsibility—"

"So what's the other solution?" Andrea interrupted.

"Let Rick finish," Lori tried to say, but Andrea continued

"We haven't come up with a single viable option yet. I wish we could—"

"So let's work on it!" Dale said.

"We are," Rick reminded him.

"Stop it!" Carol spoke up "I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please decide—either of you, both of you—but leave me out."

"Not speaking out or killing him yourself, there's no difference," Dale said.

"Alright, that's enough. Anybody that wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance," Rick said.

Nobody stepped forward, instead they looked down and avoiding looking anyone in the eye. Rosalyn leaned her head to Daryl's shoulder, there's no chance that they're going to win this one with everybody disagreeing with them.

"You once believed that killing the living was wrong," Dale reminded Rick.

"Well, that was before the livin' tried to kill us."

"But don't you see? If we do this, t-the people that we were—the world that we know is dead. And this new world is ugly. It's…harsh. I-It's survival of the fittest," he stuttered. "And that's a world that I don't wanna live in. And I don't believe that _any_ of you do. I can't."

"Please," he begged. "Let's just do what's right. Isn't there anybody else who's gonna stand with me and Rosalyn?"

Everyone remained silent.

"He's right," Andrea said after a moment. "We should try to find another way."

"Anybody else?" Rick asked.

"We should give him a chance," Daryl said

Rosalyn looked up to him in surprise. He glanced down at her but seemed hesitant to meet her eyes. She smiled slightly at her victory

"That it?" Rick asked.

No one spoke up as Rick turned to Dale.

"Are y'all gonna watch too?" Dale asked tearfully "No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being." He gave a shaky sigh. "I won't be a party to it."

With that, he walked out the side door and stopped right next to Rosalyn and Daryl which making her to stood up straight, pulling herself away once again from Daryl. Dale gave Daryl a pat on the shoulder and nodded to him "This group is broken" he said before he walked off

* * *

Later that night, Rosalyn joined Daryl, Shane, and Rick to escort Randall out of the shed. She didn't agree with their decision to kill the boy, but it was Rick's decision, so it has been decided. She didn't hold it against him, or anyone else.

Randall started to realize what they were doing when he noticed that they were taking him to the barn

"Hold on," he begged. "Hold on. Hold on!"

Everyone was silent as Rick opened the door, and they went inside.

"Wait… Wait! Wait!"

"Put him there," Rick instructed, motioning to the center of the barn.

Daryl placed Randall where he had instructed before letting Shane take hold of the boy. He took a blindfold from his pocket and grabbed Randall to hold him in place so that he could tie it to cover his eyes."It's all gonna be over soon," Shane said

"What? What's gonna be over soon?" Randall asked fearfully

"Relax."

"Hey! Hey, no, no, no, no, no."

Shane shushed him, but Randall continued to sob as he was left to stand in front of Rick. Daryl walked over to stood beside Rosalyn, knowing that she wanted to be there for the execution but that she was still not ready for it. He took her hand in his in attempt of easing her uneasiness, even if it was just a little. She turned to him and smiled while squeezing his hand gratefully.

"Would you like to stand or kneel?" Rick asked.

"Oh no, please…" the boy begged fearfully.

Randall sobbed, but he finally kneel down in front of Rick. He continued to sob while Rick and Shane exchanged looks. Daryl looked down at Rosalyn from the corner of his eye, she was scared, he knew that, but she refused to look away from Randall.

"Do you have any final words?" Rick asked.

"No. Please. Please, don't. Don't," Randall cried.

Rick just stared at him, raised his gun and aimed it at Randall's forehead. Randall's sobbing intensified as he heard the click of his gun. Rick hesitated, watching Randall sobbing so hard.

"Do it, dad," a voice spoke up from the entrance to the barn.

Rosalyn turned around to find Carl standing in the doorway of the barn, watching them

"Do it," he encouraged.

Rick looked even more hesitant to kill Randall now. He looked at Shane and he walked over to where Carl was and grabbed him by the arm. "Are you kiddin' me? What'd I say to you?" Shane snapped. Rick looked at Rosalyn, asking her what should he do but he already knew it.

He looked back down at Randall and lowered his gun. "Take him away," he muttered.

Daryl paused and looked at Rick before he walked over to Randall. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him onto his feet harshly "Get up" he demanded as he led him out of the barn with Rosalyn behind him. Shane stalked out ahead of them, obviously upset that Rick had decided not to kill Randall after all.

* * *

Daryl just locked the shed after he put Randall back to the shed when they heard the screaming. He looked over to Rosalyn who's standing just right beside him before he grab the lantern and took off. As they neared the source, Rosalyn realized that the screams belonged to Dale and the frightened screams quickly turned to shrieks of pain.

Daryl quicken his pace as they neared Dale, and he tackled the walker on top of him. Once he had it on the ground, he snatched up his knife and stabbed it into the walker's head so hard that it became buried up to the hilt. He pulled out the knife and looked back to Rosalyn who's already kneeling beside Dale. Her hands was on her mouth to prevent sobs to escape her lips

Her her stomach churned when she saw that the walker had literally torn open his abdomen, leaving his organs exposed. She slowly reached out to take Dale's hand before she starts to tremble when he gripped her hand

Daryl jumped onto his feet and started jumping up and down, waving his hands over his head. "Help!" he shouted to the others as they ran out into the field. "Over here!"

"Where?" Andrea shouted back

"Help! Run!" He knelt back down at Dale's side "Hang in there, buddy."

"Who is it?" Andrea asked.

Rick and Shane were the first to join them, quickly followed by Andrea and the others.

"Oh my God…" Rick muttered.

"Oh God…"

Rick dropped down next to Dale's head and cupped the man's face, turning his head so that he was staring up at him. "All right, just listen to my voice. Listen to me, all right? Just listen to me. Okay, hold on now." He looked to Rosalyn "Rosalyn! He needs blood. We gotta operate now."

Rosalyn just stood there, her body trembled and she could only shakes her head

"Rosalyn!" Rick called out to her as she just continue to shook her head with a teary eyes

"Get Hershel!" Rick finally decided

"Hang on, Dale," Andrea said. "Hang on."

Rosalyn could feel the tears gathering in her eyes, and she let them fall freely. A sob escaped her lips before she could swallow it and she quickly covered her mouth. Daryl seemed to see this, as he grabbed Rosalyn by the hands and gently pulled her up, away from Dale. He helped her onto her feet and pulled her into his chest. Rosalyn pressed her face into Daryl's neck, sobbing. Daryl wrapped his arms around her tightly, trying to comfort her without saying anything.

"Listen to me, okay?" Rick continue. "Listen to my voice. All right? Please. Hershel! We need Hershel!"

"Look at me," Andrea said.

"Dale, we're gonna help. We're here. Just hold on. Please, hold on."

"What happened?" Hershel's voice finally joined them.

"What can we do?"

"Can we move him?" Rick asked

"He won't make the trip," Hershel said.

"You have to do the operation here," Rick said. "Glenn, get back to the house."

"Rick," Hershel said before they all fell silent.

"No!" Rick shouted desperately after a moment.

"Oh God!" Andrea sobbed.

Rosalyn gripped the sides of Daryl's jacket while she tried to pull herself together when she hear Dale moaning and gurgling on the ground. Rosalyn braced herself up and turned her face from Daryl's face and looked to Rick "W-We have to do something... he-he is suffering" she sobbed weakly

Rick pulled his gun from his holster and aimed it down at Dale. Daryl motioned Glenn to come to him as he handed Rosalyn who's still crying and trembling in fear. Glenn nodded to him and he patted Rosalyn's head as she cling onto him.

Daryl walked over to Rick and put his hand over the gun and forced it down slightly. He took the gun from Rick and knelt down, aiming the gun at Dale's head, who stared up at Daryl almost pleadingly.

"Sorry, brother," Daryl muttered.

Dale struggled to smile, as Daryl pulled the trigger. Then everything fell silent.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, tell me what you think, oh and THANK YOU FOR READING! ****PLEASE REVIEW AND**** ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Please Enjoy!**

**Anyway this is long and random hope you like it! Sorry if it suck!**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

**Better Angels**

The group holds a funeral for Dale. This was the second time in a week that they had lost someone people. They stood over the three graves beneath an old tree. All of these deaths, Amy, Jacqui, Jim, Sophia, Dale, it's slowly eating them from the inside.

"Dale could get under your skin," Rick started "He sure got under mine. Because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt… That kind of honesty is rare, and brave. Whenever I made a decision, I'd look at Dale. He'd be lookin' back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read me. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us—the truth, who we really are.

"In the end, he was talkin' 'bout losin' our humanity. The best way to honor him is to make sure we don't lose it. We need to set aside all our differences and pull together. Stop feelin' sorry for ourselves, take control of our lives, our safety, our future… We haven't lost our humanity. We're gonna prove him wrong" He announces

"From now on, we're gonna do it his way. _That_ is how we honor Dale." Rick finished talking as he stands up and they all just stood there and mourned over what happened

* * *

On the bright side of Dale's death, Hershel permits all of the group but Shane to move into his house, due to Shane's antagonistic behavior. That way, if any walkers got onto their land, no one would have to worry about it, they'd be able to see them coming and would be able to kill them without problem.

"Gonna be tight. Fifteen people in one house…" Rick muttered as he watched everyone, grabbing their things from the camp and bringing it up to the house.

"Don't worry about that," Hershel said. "With the swamp hardening, the creek drying up…"

"With fifty heads of cattle on the property, we might as well be ringing the damn dinner bell" Maggie said.

"She's right. We should've moved you in a while ago." Hershel agreed

"All right, let's move the vehicles near each of the doors, facin' out toward the road," Rick instruct everyone. "We'll build a lookout in the windmill, another in the barn loft. That should give us sightlines on both sides of the property. T-Dog, you take the perimeter round the house. Keep track of everyone comin' and goin'."

"What about standin' guard?" T-Dog asked

"I need you, Rosalyn and Daryl on double duty." Rick said as he nodded to both of DAryl and Rosalyn before turning to T-Dog

"Gotcha."T-Dog nodded as he walked off

"I'll stock the basement with food and water, enough we can survive there a few days if need be," Hershel offered

"What about patrols?" Andrea asked.

"Let's get this area locked down first," Rick replied. "After that, Shane'll assign shifts while me and Daryl take Randall offsite and cut him loose."

"We're back to that now?" Shane asked.

"It was the right plan first time 'round. Poor execution." Rick sighed

He huffed. "That's a slight understatement."

"You don't agree, but this is what's happenin'. Swallow it. Move on." Rick said as he moved closer to him

"You know that Dale's death and the prisoner—that's two separate things, right?" he asked, but Rick just looked at him. Shane paused before he sighed "You wanna take Daryl as your wingman, be my guest."

"Thank you." Rick said as he walked off from him

"You got it."

Rosalyn just sighed at their behavior as she turned around to grab her backpack full of her stuff that Daryl had tossed out of his tent and brought it back to the rest of the group's campsite. Rosalyn quickly picked up her pace to walk beside Rick and Hershel as they walked towards the house

"I see why you're not takin' Shane with you," Hershel said "Just know, I've got no more patience where he's concerned."

"He's turnin' over a new leaf" Rick assured

Hershel both gave him a disbelieving look as he looked over to Rosalyn who just shook her head in disapproval. Rick just shrugged and changed the subject.

"Andrea," Rick called out, causing Andrea who's already ahead of them to stop and wait for them to catch up with her. "While I'm out with Daryl, help Hershel and Rosalyn keep an eye on things around here."

"Me?" Andrea asked.

"Shane's got a way of lettin' things get outta hand, especially when he's all…torqued up." Rick explained

"I think we're all a bit torqued up at this point." she replied

"If you're stayin' here permanently," Hershel said "he's gotta understand that it's what Rick and I say, not whatever he wants."

"You've become close," Rick pointed out.

Andrea stopped and looked at him "We talked…" she admitted slowly.

"Then you know he's not a bad guy. He's just his own worst enemy." Rick said

She stared at him thoughtfully for a moment. "You want me to babysit Shane?" she asked before she turned her gaze on Rosalyn "Why not telling Rosalyn to do it?"

"She is... It's just comfortable when you're the one who did it" Rick said

"I'm not really good at keeping eye on things, especially Shane, sorry" Rosalyn apologized

"I need to make sure every time I leave the farm, all hell doesn't break loose," Rick said.

"Then maybe you should stop leaving," Andrea retorted.

Rick just looked away as Andrea started to walked away

"Will you keep an eye on things?" Rick called after her.

"Of course," Andrea agreed without looking back.

Rick glanced at Rosalyn and Hershel before he and Rosalyn followed after her towards the house with Hershel following behind them

* * *

After everyone had arranged all of their thing inside of the house, Rosalyn followed Daryl to boarded the shed so Carl won't be able to slip in like last time, luckily Shane was there to stop him from talking to Randall. Rosalyn handed another board to Daryl as he looked at her for a moment and started to boarded the shed

"You okay?" he asked

Rosalyn blinked and stared up to him as she passed him another board "Yeah, why?"

"You aren't talkin' that's why" he shrugged "You usually blabblin' up about random things"

Rosalyn laughed lightly "I guess I'm still shocked" she explained "But I'll be okay, don't worry"

Daryl grunted as he took another board from her

"What did you miss before all of this?" Rosalyn asked

He shrugged. "Nothin'."

"There has to be something." she frowned

"Well, you first" he said

"Hmm... let me see..." she muttered, trying to remember every memory about her past "I do miss my bed, it's much more comfortable than sleeping on a tent... I... miss my job, my friends... my family, everything, I guess?"

Rosalyn looked up at Daryl not expecting to see him looking down at her before he turned around again to continue his work

"So what do you miss?" she asked

"Huntin'."

"Hunting?" Rosalyn laughed lightly "You're still doing it now, you know"

He just shook his head. "Nah, it was different. Didn't have ta worry about walkers. It was easy. And I was always with Merle... well most of the time." he muttered the last time "It's stupid, I know."

Rosalyn smiled at him "I think it's a perfectly good thing to miss" she said as she leaned over to kiss his cheek sweetly. She almost laughed when he almost dropped the board that he was nailing as they fell silent again "I've been thinkin' 'bout this for a while..." he started

"Hm?" Rosalyn hummed in respond, indicating him to continue

"I'm not good about this, just so you know" he muttered

She stared at his back for a moment before smiling again "I know, me neither" she said

He scoffed at her reply "Bet you've dated at least one or two bastards before"

"What? No" she shook her head as he laughed "I've never dated anyone, especially not 'bastards'."

"Seriously?" he asked

"Yep" she nodded "Well, if you don't like the thing that was between us... I understand it, I can give you some more spa-"

"No" he said, interrupting her "I mean I don't- it's not-"

Rosalyn laughed as he struggled to get the right word "What? I don't understand a thing you say" she smiled teasingly

"You know what I mean" he grumbled as she shrugged innocently "Just don't expect too much from me"

"Don't worry, I've never been out with anyone, so it's the same for me too" she explained "I've already like the term between us right now, so that's okay. Please do take care of me"

Daryl looked back at her who's grinning before snorted and went back to his work "I've always had" he muttered loud enough for her to hear as she smiled. When he's done they climbs down and made their way back to the house.

They see Rick sat out on the porch, looking over the map that Maggie had given them, trying to find a good area to take Randall out to. They approached him and walked up the stairs to met him on the porch. "Hey" she greeted

"Hey," Rick greeted them. "Wanna come see what I got?"

They nodded as jumped onto the railing of the porch and looked at the map while Daryl stood between her and Rick.

"I was thinkin' of takin' him out to Senoia, hour there hour back, give or take," Rick explained as he looked up to the sky to see the sun is just about to set, two or three hours later "We may lose the light, but we'll be halfway home by then."

"This little pain in the ass will be a distant memory. Good riddance." Daryl said as he walked around Rick to his side, sitting down on the rail across from Rosalyn.

Rick chuckled while Rosalyn smiled at Daryl's sourness. Maybe she should get Daryl to say something nice about someone outright, instead of saying bad things about them.

"Carol's puttin' together some provisions for him, enough to last a few days," Rick continued.

The three of them looked up at the field as they heard a car coming up behind them. It's seems that Shane had been out building the lookout for the windmill, and it's looked like he was done and was coming back to camp.

"That thing you did last night…" Rick muttered as he turned back to Daryl.

"Ain't no reason you should do all the heavy lifting." Daryl explained as he looked up to him

Rick nodded and looked up as Shane parked the car close to where they were "So you good with all this?" Rick asked as he looked over to Rosalyn, motioning between Daryl and himself. Rosalyn looked at him in confusion as she tilted her head

"About... what?" she asked

"Me takin' him out" he said

Rosalyn paused before she laughed "Sure, as long as you two back before night" she joked

He smiled at her respond "Yes mom" Rick grinned at her while Daryl just rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm not that old, you know" she shook her head with a smile.

When Shane got out of the car and started approaching them, Daryl looked back and stood up before looking over to Rosalyn "C'mon" he motioned her to join him as she nodded and followed him as they walked off from the porch

* * *

T-Dog was helping them getting Otis' truck ready to be taken out. They had put the provisions that Carol prepared for Randall in an ice chest and placed it in the bed of the truck. Daryl was putting some bottle to the milk crate when T-Dog came towards Daryl and reached into his jean pocket and pulled out Dale's gun "You only have so many arrows."

"That Dale's gun?" Daryl asked as he took the gun from him.

"Yeah," he muttered before going around to close the tailgate.

Daryl nodded and tucked it behind his back in the waistband of his own jeans. "Wish I knew where the hell mine is."

"The one you keep in your bike?" Rosalyn questioned

"Yeah. You seen it?"

Rosalyn shook her head "Sorry, but I'll keep my eyes for it" she said as Daryl nodded

"Ready?" Rick called out as he approached them

"Yeah" T-Dog said "I'll get the package," he offered.

"Thanks." Rick nodded

T-Dog nodded and walked off towards the shed. A minute later he came back running "Rick!" he yelled "Rick!"

"What's wrong?" Rick asked worriedly.

"Randall," T-Dog panted. "He's gone, man."

The three exchanged looks before they took off towards the shed with T-Dog. Daryl threw open the door to the shed and stormed inside. Randall was indeed missing. They stepped back out of the shed at the same time that the rest of the group came running up to them, apparently having seen them run out to the shed.

Andrea glanced around to see how he might've gotten out, but she didn't see any escape holes. So how had he gotten out? T-Dog had said that the shed had been locked.

"What's wrong?" Lori asked.

"Randall's missing," Rosalyn explained.

"Missing? How?"

"How long's he been gone?" Hershel asked at the same time Maggie asked, "What's goin' on?"

"It's hard to say," T-Dog said in response to Hershel's question.

Rick walked back into the shed to look one more time. There didn't seem to be anywhere that Randall might've been able to slip out through, and the handcuffs were stil hooked on. Rick noticed that there was blood on the handcuffs as he walked out to inform the other

"The cuffs are still hooked. He must've slipped 'em," Rick said as he walked back out.

"Is that possible?" Carol gasped.

"It is if you've got nothing to lose," Andrea replied.

Once Rick had passed back out of the shed, Hershel closed the door. "The door was secured from the outside," Hershel pointed out

"Rick! Rick!"

Everyone looked up at the sound of Shane's voice calling. He came stumbling out of the bushes with blood trickling down his chin. It looked like his nose was broken

"What happened?" Lori asked

"He's armed! He's got my gun!" he replied

"Are you okay?" Carl asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. The little bastard just snuck up on me. Clocked me in the face."

Rick turned to the group. "All right, Hershel, T-Dog, get everybody back in the house. Rosalyn, Glenn, Daryl, come with us."

"T, I need that gun," Shane said

"Just let him go," Carol suggested. "That was the plan, wasn't it? To just let him go?"

"The plan was to cut him loose far away from here, not on our front step with a gun," Rick said.

T-Dog handed over his handgun to Shane, who turned as soon as he had it and walked back to the woods with Rick, Daryl, and Glenn following right behind him, each of them with their own weapons.

"Don't go out there! Y'all know what can happen!" Carol pleaded.

"Get everybody back in the house," Rick called back over his shoulder. "Lock all the doors and stay put!"

"We'll be back soon," Rosalyn promised Carol before she turned and hurried to join the men.

* * *

Shane lead them about a mile out.

"I saw him head up through the trees that way before I blacked out," Shane informed them as he pointed to the east. "I'm not sure how long."

"He couldn't have gotten far," Rick said. "He's hobbled, exhausted…"

"And armed," Glenn added.

"So are we," he reminded him before he turned to Daryl. "Can you track him?"

"No, I don't see nothin'," Daryl said as he examined the area around them.

"Hey, look, there ain't no use in trackin' him, okay? He went that way," Shane insisted. "We just need to pair up. We spread out. We just chase him down. That's it."

"The kid weighs a buck twenty-five soakin' wet. You tryin' tell us he got the jump on you?" Daryl asked as he turned to face Shane. There was a hint of amusement in his voice as well as doubt. Obviously, he didn't believe him.

"I say a rock pretty much evens those odds, wouldn't you?" Shane retorted

"Okay, all right, knock it off," Rick scolded them. He nodded to Daryl. "You, Rosalyn, and Glenn start headin' up the right flank. Me and Shane'll take the left."

"Wouldn't it be quicker if Rosalyn went straight instead? Cover more ground?" Shane said glancing at Rosalyn warily

"Not a chance in hell," Daryl snapped.

"Daryl's right. I'll be safer if she stays with him and Glenn," Rick agreed.

Shane seemed like he wanted to argue more, but he shut his mouth and said nothing more

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you and Shane?" Rosalyn asked.

"I'm sure," Rick said "Remember, Randall's not the only threat out there. Keep an eye out for each other."

Everyone nodded and went off into their separate perimeters.

* * *

They ended up staying out until it was night, looking for any sign of Randall. Daryl sighed heavily and stopped. "This is pointless," he grunted. He nodded to Glenn. "Gimme a light."

Glenn pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and handed it to Daryl. He switched it on and shined it on the ground, trying to find something that would lead them in the right direction. He lowered it after a moment and sighed irritably.

"C'mon."

Rosalyn and Glenn followed as he started off again. Daryl ended up leading them back to where Rick had first set them off in their separate groups

"We're just back to square one," Glenn groaned.

"If you're gonna do a thing, you might as well do it right," Daryl said. He used Glenn's flashlight to check the ground more thoroughly. "Two sets of tracks right here," he said after a moment. "Shane must've followed him a lot longer than he said." He moved forward a bit before moving the light on to the tree in front of him. "There's fresh blood on this tree."

"There's more tracks. Looks like they're walkin' in tandem."

Rosalyn burst out of laughing because of that as Daryl turned to her with a glare

"Shut up" Daryl sneered

He glared back over his shoulder and Rosalyn just smiled innocently back at him.

Glenn looked at them, amused and slightly grossed out at the same time.

"Hold up," Daryl muttered distractedly, conveniently. He shined the flashlight on an area on the ground "There was a little dust-up right here."

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked.

"I mean, sumthin' went down."

"This is getting weird…" he muttered.

Daryl moved the light further up, shining it ahead to see where the trail led. "Had a little trouble," he said before holding the light on a strip of cloth on the ground.

Glenn moved forward and picked up the cloth. He opened his mouth to said something when there was a loud rustling from behind them. Daryl quickly clicked off the flashlight, and the three of them hide behind some nearby trees.

They stayed frozen for a moment, listening to the sound of shuffling footsteps. Daryl peeked around the tree to try to see who it was. He frowned slightly when he spotted the silhouette of a teenage boy stumbling around. His figure looked familiar

He ducked back behind her tree as the figure started moving towards them. He looked over to Rosalyn who nodded at him. As soon as the figure got closer, Glenn stepped out from behind his tree, machete in his hand. He clicked on the flashlight so that he could see where to aim, only to freeze when he recognized the walker's face. It was Randall

The walker growled hungrily as it grabbed Glenn. Daryl and Rosalyn jumped out, drawing the walker's attention to them. It tossed Glenn to the ground and took an unsteady step towards Daryl. He fired an arrow at the walker, but it missed. He raised his crossbow to fend it off when it got too close.

Rosalyn made her way towards the walker and pulled him back from Daryl as he the walker, making it and Rosalyn fell to the ground with her still holding him down. She rolled the walker on to the ground and Glenn stabbed his machete through the top of its head.

Everyone climbed back on to their feet, panting as they struggled to collect themselves.

Daryl looked over to Rosalyn "You okay?" he asked

"Yeah" she nodded

Daryl reached out and patted Glenn on the stomach. "Nice."

Glenn pulled his machete from the walker's head as Daryl grabbed the flashlight from where Glenn had dropped it. He moved to the other side of the walker and shined the light down on the corpse. Rosalyn frowned as she saw the neck as she looked over to Daryl

"Daryl?" Rosalyn called "Give me the flashlight

"What's up?" he replied as he gave her the flashlight. Rosalyn crouched next to the corpse and turned its head to the side to see a broken neck

"His neck's broken." she said

Daryl frowned and strapped his crossbow to his back before taking the flashlight from Rosalyn. He knelt down and searched the front of the corpse for any signs of injury apart from the neck. When he didn't find anything he rolled the body over on to its back. He pulled up the shirt to see if he could find any bites or scratches only to come up with nothing again.

"He's got no bites," Daryl said

"Yeah, none you can see," Glenn muttered.

"No, I'm tellin' ya, he died from this," he argued, motioning to the broken neck.

"How's that possible?" Glenn asked

Rosalyn bit her lip as she stared at the corpse. She knew why did he turn even though he got no bites and it was not a good news to them . She stayed quiet and decided not to tell anything to them, it'll be the best choice.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**My exam was tomorrow and I was writing this in a hurry because I have to study... so this is the best I can do. Sorry for the mistakes, I'll fix it after I finished this story :) Oh and PLEASE DON'T INSULT MY STORY! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH THIS! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE MY STORY, DON'T READ IT! I DON'T NEED YOUR INSULT! **

** Well, tell me what you think, oh and THANK YOU FOR READING! ****PLEASE REVIEW AND**** ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Please Enjoy!**

**Anyway this is long and random hope you like it! Sorry if it suck!**

**Warnings: Definitely have a OOC character**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Walking Dead**

* * *

"..." Normal Talk

_'...' Thought_

**_"..."/'...' Flashback_**

* * *

**Chapter 25:**

**Beside the Dying Fire**

After they found Randall, Daryl, Rosalyn and Glenn return to the house to report what had they found back in the woods. The others would want to know what they'd found. They heard a gunshot while they were walking through Hershel's yard, but the continued towards the house. The three of them walked into the house where the others were waiting for them.

"Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked, having noticed that Rick and Shane wasn't in the living room.

"No," Lori answered.

"We heard a shot."

"Maybe they found Randall." Lori replied

"We found him." Daryl shook his head.

"Is he back in the shed?" Maggie asked.

"He's a walker." Rosalyn said

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel questioned.

"No, the weird thing is, he wasn't bit," Glenn replied.

"His neck was broken," Rosalyn expounded.

"So he fought back," Patricia offered.

"The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other," Daryl informed them. "And Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. They were together."

Lori stood up and approached him "Would you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane, and find out what on Earth is going on?" she pleaded.

"You got it." Daryl said as he nodded towards Rosalyn to come with him

"Thank you." Lori nodded in thanks

Daryl and Rosalyn walked back out of the house, with Glenn and Andrea following right behind them. Rosalyn frowned when Daryl slowed down towards the porch and walked towards him quickly "What's going o-" she stopped her sentence when she spotted something from the corner of her eye. She turned to see what it was, and her heart dropped to the ground. A large herd of walkers herd was making its way towards the barn from the woods

Andrea and Glenn reached their side and turned as well only to freeze when they saw what had their attention.

"Get the others," Daryl said

Andrea nodded and ran back into the house, returning a moment later with the rest of the group. They all gathered outside to see about what happened. The women gasped while the men just seemed to freeze. Hershel pushed his way to the front of the group "Patricia, kill the lights," Hershel instructed

"I'll get the guns," Andrea said as she followed Patricia back into the house.

"Maybe they're just passing, like the herd on the highway," Glenn said hopefully. "Should we just go back inside?"

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about," Daryl said. "A herd that size would rip the house down."

"Daryl's right," Rosalyn agreed "It's not a good idea..."

"Carl's gone," Lori gasped as she ran back towards them

"What?" Daryl questioned quickly

"H-He was upstairs. I can't find him anywhere." Lori stuttered

"Maybe he's hiding," Glenn said.

"He's supposed to be upstairs. I'm not leaving without my boy." she frantically said

"We're not," Carol assured her, pushing her back into the house. "We're gonna look again. We're gonna find him."

Glenn put his hand to his head "Oh my God…" he sighed heavily

Andrea came back out with Rick's duffel bag. She made her way tp the front of the group, she set the bag down and start shuffling through it. Maggie stepped up to help her to distribute the guns. Rosalyn took one of the handgun and tucked it into her boots, because she was pretty much stocked

"Maggie…" Glenn sputtered as he watched Maggie handing him one of the shotgun

"You grow up country, you pick up a thing or two," Maggie said quickly

"I got the number," Daryl said. "It's no use."

"You can go if you want," Hershel said.

"You gonna take 'em all on?" Daryl asked

"We have guns. We have cars." Hershel pointed out

"Kill as many as we can, and we'll use the cars to lead the rest of them off of the farm," Andrea suggested

"You serious?" Daryl asked.

"This is my farm," Hershel said. "I'll die here."

"All right," Daryl said. "It's as good a night as any."

"Come on" he said as he jumped over the railing with Rosalyn followed close behind, they ran to where Daryl had parked his motor-bike. While Daryl fixed his crossbow into one of pouches on his motorbike, Rosalyn checked both of her handguns for rounds. Luckily, they were both full. Daryl started the bike's engine as Rosalyn climb on to the back of the bike

They drove into the fields, Glenn and Maggie in Shane's Hyundai, Andrea and T-Dog in Otis' truck, and Jimmy in the RV. Hershel had decided to stay by the house and protect it while the women were still inside, looking for Carl.

Daryl pulled up next to the fence as he and Rosalyn started firing at the walkers around the barn. The rest of the group started driving up and down the length of the fence, shooting as many of the walkers as they could. Rosalyn glanced over at the barn. It was caught on fire, attracting a few of the walkers to it, and she hoped that it was Rick

After firing one more rounds Daryl settled back down in to the seat and revved the engine once before he pulled up next to the window that Jimmy was firing from. "Yo!" he shouted. "It must've been Rick or Shane who started that fire. Maybe they're tryin' to get out the back! Why don't you circle round?"

"Got it!" Jimmy called back before disappearing into the RV. It roared to life a moment later and started down to the barn.

Rosalyn and Daryl immediately returned to their work of trying to take out as many walkers as they could. They ended up driving up and down the length of the fence over and over again before Rosalyn stopped because it was surely pointless

"There's no way we can keep this up" Rosalyn said. "We're going to have to retreat"

Daryl nodded and drove off of the farm. They stopped again once they were far enough away from the farm and the walkers. Daryl killed the bike's engine, and the two of them stared blankly at the burning farm. They had no idea what to do and what had happened to the others, Otis's truck and Shane's Hyundai had disappeared. Rosalyn hoped that they escaped and drove off to somewhere safer.

Their head whipped around when they heard screaming from the side

"That's Carol," Rosalyn said, easily recognize the scream.

Daryl started his bike again but, before he could drive off towards the sound of Carol's screams, Rosalyn climbed off of the bike. He paused at the sudden loss of her weight on his bike and looked back at her in question

"You've to go, now" Rosalyn said

"What? No! Are you crazy?" Daryl snapped.

"Your bike can't carry the three of us, Daryl." Rosalyn pointed out

He stared at her, realizing the same thing, there was not nearly enough room for a third person.

"Just go." Rosalyn said. "Get Carol out of here."

"And leave you behind?" he frowned

"Daryl, please. I'll be all right on my own." Rosalyn pleaded "You know that, right?"

He paused, still seemed hesitant.

Rosalyn looked towards the farmhouse. She could barely see Carol stumbling away, a small horde of walkers on her tail. Rosalyn bit her lip, thinking of a way to get Daryl to leave her and go with Carol into a safer place

"Please, go get Carol and drive to the highway where we lost Sophia. I'll meet you there." When Daryl opened his mouth to argue again "I'll be okay, I have my guns and a lot of ammo if I might add. I promise, I'll find you. Just go. Please."

He stared at her for a long moment before finally nodding. Suddenly, Daryl reached out and drew her closer. He moved his hand up to the side of her face, and he pulled her down to kissed her deeply and she returned it with just as much passion, focusing on trying to commit the feeling of his lips pressed against hers

Rosalyn pulled away too quickly much to his liking. She smiled and caress his cheek "Go."

"You'd best keep to that promise," he said.

Rosalyn nodded as she gave him a smile. "Daryl?" she called out one more time as he turned to her "I love you" she muttered loud enough for him to hear before she pecked his lips one last time. Daryl was about to open his mouth when Rosalyn quickly told him to go. He paused and finally decided to drove off.

She watched as Daryl speed off to Carol's rescue. Rosalyn's smile fell as soon as he was gone, replaced with a mournful expression

"God please let me to fulfill that promise" Rosalyn muttered sadly before she turned and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Daryl was silent as he drove through the dirt roads towards the highway, figuring it was where the others were going to meet up, and where he was going to find Rosalyn. He hated how she made him leave her like that, but he knew he wasn't going to change her mind.

And he knew she was strong. If anyone was going to escape, it was going to be her. When they got to the highway, she was going to be there waiting with that stupid grin on her face, and he was going to go straight up to her, kiss her, and tell her he loved her too

It was already morning by the time Daryl finally made it safely to the highway. He had managed to find Glenn and T-Dog along the way, and he had somehow ended up lead them towards the highway.

When they made it to the pileup that they had lost Sophia, he saw Rick, Carl, and Hershel gathered beside Hershel's van. He slowed down and parked behind an overturn car and shut off his bike. Rick walked up to him, and the two of them slapped hands.

Glenn pulled up a bit further down, and Maggie shot out of the car and ran straight to Hershel. Lori stepped out of the truck once T-Dog had pulled up. "Oh, thank God!" she cried as she ran forward to meet her son, who'd bolted towards her as soon as he saw her.

Rick smiled and hurried to join in on the group hug, kissing his wife on the cheek.

Beth ran up to Maggie and her father and hugged them.

"Where'd you find everyone?" Rick asked Daryl.

"Well, this guy's tail lights were zigzagging all over the road. Figured he had to be Asian, drivin' like that," Daryl said, nodding to Glenn.

"Good one," Glenn chuckled.

Daryl looked around, expecting to see Rosalyn there already. When he didn't see her, his heart almost stopped at the though of her. It shouldn't have taken her so long to get up to the highway, even if she had been on foot. He shook away the numbing feeling that was creeping up in his stomach and hoped for he rto come quickly

"Where's the rest of us?" Carol wondered.

"We're the only ones who made it so far," Rick said.

"Shane?" Lori asked hopefully.

Rick shook his head with a tense look on his face.

"Andrea?" Glenn asked.

"She saved me," Carol said. "Then I lost her."

"We saw her go down," T-Dog chimed in.

"Patricia?" Hershel asked.

"They got her too," Beth sobbed. "Took her right in front of him. I was…I was holdin' on to her daddy. She just—"

Hershel pulled his daughter into his side comfortingly.

"What about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?"

"He was in the RV. It got overrun," Rick said.

Beth gave another sob before turning to cry into her father's chest.

"You definitely saw Andrea?" Carol asked.

"There were walkers everywhere," Lori said.

"Did you see her?" she repeated forcefully.

No one said anything.

Rick looked around at everyone, and he finally realized that someone else was missing of the group, someone very important. He looked at Daryl. "Where's Rosalyn...?" Rick carefully asked

Daryl's jaw tensed. "She made me leave to her behind, so I could get Carol out of there."

"What?" Carol gasped.

"You just left her?" Lori asked in disbelieve

"It ain't like I want to do it," Daryl snapped defensively. "She refused to go. You know how stubborn she gets"

Everyone was silent as they took this in. They all pretty much had expected this, she was always risking herself for the others and it doesn't surprise them at all, but it was hard for them to accept that she was gone. She was an important person to each of the member of the group. None of them wanted to lose her, not so soon. They hope that she could be with them until the end.

Daryl looked around at everyone, seeing the sadness in their eyes. He frowned. "Don't you start on thinkin' that she's dead or sumthin'."

"Daryl—" Rick started.

"She ain't dead!" he barked. " She promised she'd make her way up here. She ran off into the forest."

"The forest is where they came from," T-Dog pointed out. "If she went out there on her own, there's no way she's gonna make it."

"What did you say, huh?" he snapped, taking a threatening step towards T-Dog, only to stopped by Rick pushing him back, keeping him from getting any closer."That girl is Rosalyn, we're talking about, she was tougher than any of us could be. Ain't even a hers of walkers is going to take her down."

"A gang of walkers is enough to take _anyone_ down," Rick argued.

"You're just gonna give up on her like that? After everything she had done for you?" Daryl looked at Rick in disbelief

"I don't want to believe that she is dead as much as you do too, but there's nothing we can do" Rick said looking down to the ground "I'm so sorry, Daryl."

Daryl scoffed and turned away from him.

Rick was just as upset as Daryl was. After all, Rosalyn had been with him since the beginning. She was the first person that he'd met after Morgan and Duane. She had saved his life countless times, and they had become a close friends. He even thought of her like a little sister. The thought of her being taken down by walkers was almost enough to make him want to cry out. But he had to stay strong, for the group, for her.

Daryl got angrier and got in Rick's face, glaring angrily. "She ain't dead," he growled. "She promised she'd be here, and she will be."

"Look, even if she did somehow make it, we can't stay here waitin' for her," T-Dog pointed out

"T-Dog's right," Rick said, welcoming the chance to pull the subject away from Rosalyn. "We've gotta keep movin'. There have been walkers crawling all over here."

"I say head east."

Rick nodded and stepped away from Daryl, looking at the others. "Stay off the main roads."

Everyone started to get back into their vehicles, but Daryl didn't move. Rick placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I truly am" he said. "Let's just hope she was safe. If she does end up making it here, once she sees we're gone, she'll understand and move on. We'll have a better chance of findin' her once she gets away from the farm."

Daryl stared at him for a long moment before finally nodding. They _would_ find her. He wouldn't rest until he did. Even if he had to search for the rest of his life, he would find her. And it wasn't going to end up like Sophia. He was going to find her _alive_ and once he did, he was going to give her hell.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**WOW! THE END! Finally I can finish one story! I'm not real sure about how this chapter/story should end, so yeah... this is how it ends... mwahaha tragic! ****Well, tell me what you think, oh and THANK YOU FOR READING! ****PLEASE REVIEW AND**** ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW :v LOVE YA ALL! BYE! PLEASE REVIEWWW! Thank you for your support and please continue to love me as much I love you guys! I'll make the credit on next chapter :) love you all so much and see you soon! Bye bye~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well, lot's love to you all who read this story! **** I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it, thought it suck, really... I must admit it . Well, I'll try to fix it... :) **

**ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR YOU SUPPORT 3 THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH~~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** SPOILER ALERT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You probably hate me for giving such ending to you :P****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And the review was pretty amusing so I decided to...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** I will make a sequel for this! **

**Yeah that's right! My first sequel! **

**I don't have any idea for the title... So... can any of you help me?**

**Just review and tell me what's the best sequel title for the story and I'll choose the lucky person and don't worry I'll make the credit (You can PM me also)**

**The sooner you gave me idea, the sooner I write, the sooner I'll publish the story :)**

**YAY!**

**Much love to you all, once again bye!**

**Love, Reinnacchi~**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
